


More than meets the eye

by rey_swann



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Also other TWD actors mentioned, First Impressions, First Time, JDM isnt married, M/M, Maybe not out of character but im being safe, Misunderstandings, No kids either, No significant others really, Out of Character, Somewhat possessive andrew lincoln and/or norman reedus, Spoilers for any episode containing negan, ok yeah they're possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rey_swann/pseuds/rey_swann
Summary: Jeffrey Dean Morgan has just signed on to TWD. Chandler isn't too sure about it. As soon as they meet, feelings change and not just between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long time writer - first time poster! Hope you enjoy!

Chandler wasn't sure how he felt about the new addition.  
He knew he'd been added.   
There were plenty of rumors.  
Rumors that turned into whispers that morphed into discussions that ultimately led to the man signing his way onto the next season.

The first time he saw the man, the first time the man stepped foot onto THEIR set, it put chandler off more than he'd been prepared for.  
He never remembered having a problem when Michael, Christian, or Alanna signed on or anyone else for that matter.  
Maybe he was more attached to the show staying as it always has been than he thought.  
Which didn't seem right given the fact that he enjoyed seeing how the comics mashed up with each episode that was filmed.  
He loved seeing how it evolved and how it was the same but not.  
He did hate losing parts of their 'family' but he'd never had an issue with change like this before.  
He loved negan as a character in the comics so why was he so upset that he was now being brought to life.

Maybe it was because the man had been there three whole days and hadn't even freaking INTRODUCED HIMSELF.  
Seriously?!  
In what professional setting was that considered appropriate? Polite?  
Not in his world.  
He remembered as a child actor on the first season he made sure to shake everyone's hand and be a good conversationalist even though he was a ball of nerves then.  
That was quite possibly the problem with this guy.  
He'd been there done that so this was just another thing to him.  
He probably felt like he didn't owe this little cast anything and was just there because he had to be.

Chandler sighed, shaking his head for what seemed like the third time that day as he stuck his nose back in his script.  
And of course, if you asked him, he would deny any instance his eyes wandered from thin black words on white paper to tall, dark and...rude across the lot.

\------

Jeffrey took a deep breath as he stepped on set for the first time.  
He certainly, as an actor , would never get tired of this.  
He loved the smell of a new set in the morning.  
He also felt the vibe of a tried and true, tight family, dont-mess-with-us-because-were-established set too and immediately knew he didn't want to learn that lesson the hard way.  
There were going to be relationships he didn't want to get in the way of so he made sure to make a mental note of that.  
But he already felt what absolute fun this would be and he wasn't going to take one second for granted.  
in his jeans, leather jacket and red...scarf? he decided to wait for direction, alone with the one thing he'd be spending most of his onscreen time with; the bat.  
LUCILLE.   
He could certainly feel the weight of her soul just holding onto the end.  
He knew the impact the object alone would have on the show and was struck by a sense of awe that he would be the one wielding so much power.  
Kicking his leather boot on the ground as he wondered where the fuck anyone with a plan for him was he turned to finally look the other way and paused finally seeing a stunning figure across the way, reading his lines like a good actor.  
'Fuck...was I supposed to do that today?'  
He sighed, rubbing over his greying stubble as he tried to remember what his agent told him during their conversation on the phone the other night.  
It wasn't their fault he'd been drunk off his ass, celebrating officially being a part of the show.  
his brain prodded at him and explained that the person who'd caught his attention was chandler Riggs who played carl that was sitting in the chair and he should really stop staring right about now.  
He didn't want his first impression on set to be labeled as a pervert  
After all, that was the last thing he was.  
He might swing both ways but he sure as hell didn't like children.  
At least not in his bed anyway.

"Mr.Morgan?" 

He didn't have chance to even sort out what was going on in his mind before a set hand named Hailey was calling him from a golf cart to take him away to...what was going on today?  
He shook the odd, jumbled up mess in his head before blurting out something stupid to the girl that sounded like: "where we goin'?"  
She huffed out a quick response and acted like it was the end of the world if he didn't get on right-fucking-now so he sighed and hopped on the back now that he knew today was just promo picture day.  
He watched the trailers fade away along with the boy reading a script to the show he was now a part of.  
Part of him could breathe easy knowing he'd get a chance to know him.

As long as he was given the chance...

 

\-------

 

Chandler jumped as Norman waved a hand in front of his face.   
They were standing on a 'rickety old house' set for their pictures at the moment and he felt like his arms were going to give out if he had to hold them up in a fight position any longer.  
He'd been thankful that the photographer was having SD card problems and had to take a break.

"I was tellin' you about my cat and you just dropped off for a minute..."

"Oh, uh...sorry norm, I got caught up in my head."

"Apparently," The older guy replied, patting him on the shoulder. "Somethin' you wanna talk about?"

Chandler shrugged.  
He knew he could talk to Norman but Could he really be so bold as to complain about a man he hadn't even met yet?  
Besides, it was only day three and he hadn't worked with 'Mr.Morgan' so maybe he was wrong for judging the new guy so fast.

"Nah, just something my parents said to me...stupid shit."

Norman nodded. 

"Yeah, I get it bro. But watch your language."

Chandler chuckled at him as he reminded him he was where he picked it up from.  
Norman scoffed just as Andrew reentered the room and the two 'adults' started chatting giving Chandler time to revert back into his mind and to a certain someone.

He briefly wondered where he was and if he was having pictures done now too or if he would use this set.  
A wave of protectiveness over the show hit him again making it harder to add to the conversation as Andy and Norman pulled him back into it.

\------

Jeffrey groaned as he dropped into a chair in the shade, outside of his trailer.  
He just finished his promos and was waiting to see if he needed to pose for anymore which meant that He couldn't relax yet.  
He slumped in the chair a bit and tried closing his eyes but in such a busy area he just couldn't rest.  
With a sigh, he picked his head up and glanced around just as Andrew and Norman come out of the building with the young chandler following close behind.  
All three were chatting and laughing none seemed to notice him sitting there alone.  
He secretly wished they would and bring chandler over and introduce him.  
He almost wished he could be friendly with them too.  
Maybe he just wished he could be friends with the boy.  
Another sigh escaped as they walked off towards their trailers and he found an oil spot on the concrete to stare at instead of focusing on his thoughts.

If he hadn't he would've seen the way chandler looked back.


	2. Not tonight Lucille

The chatter of the early morning in the mostly secluded restaurant blurred in his ears as he pushed an omelette around on his plate.  
The thoughts floating around in his head hadn't stopped as he thought they would.  
He'd stayed up half the night- no, he was kept up half the night by those same thoughts and he realized he actually couldn't remember the last time he'd had a goodnight sleep.  
He told himself it was the change of day to day scenery.  
As soon as production on the current season began, Andrew had offered him the second bed in his extended stay.  
He'd happily taken it at the time feeling honored and glad to be away from his parents and brother.  
He was 17 now, he needed space and making decisions like these made him feel more like it.  
It was grueling though, trying to work around someone even as close as he and Andy are, its weird trying to be comfortable and considerate at the same time.  
His new 'roommate' was sitting across from him now infact, watching as the eggs moved around the plate and never actually went into Chandler's mouth.

"Are you going to eat those or just play with them?"

Chandler looked up, stunned that he'd even noticed and laughed despite his internal mood.

"Yeah...I'm not hungry today I guess."

Andrew reached across the table and placed a hand over his making chandler feel a bit odd.

"Is something wrong? You're usually a ball of energy and this morning you haven't said a word. Is it me? Is it the room? You're welcome to leave any time...I wouldn't be offended."

Something told Chandler he would be.

"No...no, I think- you know when you go on vacation and you can't sleep the first night because of the unfamiliarity,"

Andrew nodded, a serious look on his face and removed the touch from his.

"Its just that. I'm the type who it takes me a night or so to get used to things so I'm kinda tired after staring at the wall half the night."

The British man smiled and explained that he completely understood.

"You should've woken me, chandler. I'd have sat up with you!"

The boy blushed.

"No! I'm fine...alone, I just wish I wasn't like that so I don't screw up anything during the interview or at the table read later. I feel like I haven't slept in a week..."

Maybe he hadn't.

"You'll do beautifully. You always do."

"No, that's you! You're the guy who nails every take almost!" Chandler cried.

Andrew winked at him.

"Almost..."

 

\----------

"Hey, you're the uh, the 'it' guy right?"

Norman turned around to see Jeffrey Dean Morgan standing there in the parking lot shouting at him.  
He must have given him the weirdest look because Jeffrey followed up with an explanation.

"The guy everyone wants to fuck?"

Norman cracked up throwing his head back as he pulled his back pack on and shut the car door to move closer to the man.

"And after 6 seasons I still can't figure out why? Like whod want me? I don't get it. You on the other hand..."

Jeffrey chuckled leaning up against the trunk of his own car.  
He knew the other guy was just joking but he only had one response to that.

"Thanks. I take a compliment anywhere I can get it."

"Hey, you're funny man." Norman responded.

"You too!" He leaned forward stretching his hand out. "Jeffrey Dean Morgan."

The smaller guy grinned, accepting the gesture.

"Daryl Dixon..."

Jeffrey kept on laughing.

"Nah, just kiddin'. I'm Norman Reedus."

 

"Pleasure to meet you Norman."

 

\----------

Chandler shifted in his seat as the interviewer explained that there would be a few more minutes before they began.  
He thought back to earlier when he was zoning out at the table and Andy had to pull him out of his fog.  
He hated the possibility of this happening now and was glad Andy was doing the interview with him.

 

Once the interview was complete, chandler thought he'd breathe easier.  
He hated them, honestly.  
A person sitting across from you, staring at you while you say a bunch of bullshit about the thing you're working on because you aren't aloud to say what everyone really wants to hear.  
That was pretty much a sum of what just happened.

Things weren't easier though after and chandler quickly became in tuned to his inner thoughts and as he and Andy got closer to the place where this script prep was going on, his uneasiness came back and he didn't like it.  
He'd been doing this since he was ten - why now?  
For the first time that day, an image of the new guy entered his brain.  
He remembered seeing him sitting in the lot on photo day and it struck him that he was thinking about him again.  
He didn't like what he'd seen so why was his mind forcing the man on him.  
He'd been mostly dressed in the negan 'costume' and was carrying around Lucille.  
The sight of that was stunning, he had to admit.  
Aside from the prop, The leather jacket hugging his muscular arms while the red bandana or what ever the thing was, was tucked precisely into the collar.  
The belt that hung around his waist held up the best fitting pants though if you'd asked chandler if that was an accurate description of the man he would deny all of it.  
The tall man seemed lost that day and if the set hand hadn't come to pick him up, chandler probably would have just kept on watching him and maybe pushed himself to got talk to him.  
No.  
That was Jeffrey's job.  
He decided he was not going to make the first move.  
A tap on his shoulder made him jump out of his skin and Andrew gave him a sympathetic look beside him.

"We arrived five minutes ago...you were just staring into space."

Chandler groaned and apologized getting out of the car as he did.

"Sorry...I told you I was tired!" 

Andy looked skeptically at him from behind his back. This looked like something deeper than fatigue.

"Remember there's a break room in this building if you want to go lay down for a bit."

Chandler nodded and thanked him but he didn't really need a nap. He needed a clear head and...well, he wasn't quite sure what else.  
Andrew spotted Norman across the way and wanted to meet up but chandler said he'd catch up and headed inside before Andy could protest.  
Now alone he felt like he could breathe a little better.

\----------

Jeffrey hated table readings.  
If there was one thing he could abolish relating to his job, it would be that.  
Being the new guy, he was jumped by the producers and writers as soon as he came into the large room with the long table.  
None of the other actors were in there yet when he popped in so he tried to slip back out as quickly as possible.  
They seemed to each have at least five questions to ask him and none of them seemed important.  
He finally had enough of this and was able to excuse himself.

Out in what ever empty hall this was, Jeffrey sighed deciding this was harder than he thought it was going to be.  
Pulling out his phone to check the time, he had 20 minutes before everyone was scheduled to be there so he was just going to sit there and enjoy the quiet hallway.  
It was quite a shock to him when the Riggs boy came at a clip down to the vending machine not even seeming to notice him.  
He watched as he put in a dollar and 25 cents and the machine whirred and rumbled until it spit out a bottle of coke.

When chandler turned around to see brown eyes staring back at him, he paused so quickly it looked almost like he'd startled him.  
The older man let a huge grin fade onto his face and chandler felt held in place by that stare.  
Chandler was speechless being this close to the man for the first time.  
Not to mention he'd never seen him in glasses.  
Goosebumps littered his arms under the jacket he wore and he shivered slightly as the man reached his hand towards him.

"Chandler Riggs?"

Chandler nodded silently. It was all he could manage.

"Jeffrey dean Morgan. I'm playing negan. I can't believe we haven't met yet."

Chandler almost had to bite his lip from smiling too big and took his hand as another shiver passed over him. 

"Its nice to finally meet you." Chandler murmured.

All week he tried to make that sound snarkier in his head. He wanted to make the man squirm for not being polite but now, in front of him it sounded like that wasn't Jeffrey's intention.

"The pleasure's all mine." Jeffrey replied as Chandler willed his cheeks not to turn pink.  
"You're great. You really are."

"Me? Uh, thanks..." Chandler grinned.

"Humble too. I like it." Jeffrey said. "So how about this script reading thing we have to do?"

Chandler rolled his eyes as he shook his long hair out of his face.  
"Its...whatever." He replied cursing himself for sounding like a stupid teenager.

"I completely agree with you."

Chandler's eyes lit up as Jeffrey invited him to sit on the bench with him.

"Not to mention Andy and I just came from an interview and I'm exhausted from getting back in the swing of things."

"Andy?...oh, Andrew Lincoln! Right, sorry."

Chandler laughed, a beautiful sound in Jeffrey's ears.

"No I'm sorry, I forget when I'm not talking to someone who knows the cast well. My parents finally have just now gotten used to me name dropping."

Jeffrey chuckled now.

"Yeah, I met him the other day and Norman today, Norman is fucking hysterical!"

Chandler nodded agreeing with him just as Jeffrey panicked that he shouldn't talk like that around him.

"Are you kidding?!" Chandler cried. "I have heard it ALL on this set. You do realize I'm seventeen right?"

That was a big sigh of relief.

"Of course! But you know, talking to you you seem a lot older..."

Chandler beamed.

"Thanks."

 

\----------

Once the horrific eight hours of script going over was finished, most everyone had gone out to the parking lot not wanting to stay there any longer.  
The room was left with Jeffrey, Andrew, Norman, chandler and Gale Anne Hurd.  
While Norman and Andrew spoke with their producer, chandler snuck over to speak to Jeffrey again.  
"So, we survived."  
"Speak for yourself!" Jeffrey teased making chandler chuckle.  
The older man kept a smirk on his face as they continued chatting.  
Chandler frowned when he found out Jeffrey wasn't attending the company party that night and wanted to beg him to come.  
On the other hand he didn't want to be weird or make the man uncomfortable so he didn't say anything but did throw out a "you'll be missed."  
Jeffrey reached out his hand again and before he could stop himself he brought the young boy's fingers to his lips.  
"Im gonna head out but...It was nice to meet you, Chandler." He said with that winning smile.  
"You too..." chandler grinned finally letting that blush meet his cheeks.

Chandler didn't notice Andrew watching them from across the way and was in a sort of dreamy haze as his hand still tingled. As he grabbed his stuff and returned to the group, Andy cut him off half way

"You know Jeffrey?" Andy asked.

Chandler blinked at him, stunned that hed even noticed them talking.

"Uh, yeah. We met earlier. Nice guy." Chandler played it cool.

Andrew eyed Jeffrey as the other guy was farther away now.

"Sure." Was all Andy said as he turned the subject to the dinner with everyone tonight.

"Are you excited about the party?"

"Of course I am!" Chandler replied, leaving out the part where he wished more than anything that the new guy was going to be there.

 

\----------

 

Back in his hotel that night Jeffrey, celebrated again with himself and a bottle of whiskey.  
'The best money could buy' he remembered saying to the lady who'd flirted with him at the liquor store though thankfully didn't recognize him from some show or another.  
He drove on autopilot getting back, his mind wandering over this and that from the day and fumbled with the stupid plastic key when he reached his room.  
Things almost hadn't gotten so lonely tonight.  
Andrew and a producer had invited him to a dinner party the cast was having and he politely declined claiming that he wouldn't be much fun with the pounding-fucking-headache he had.  
The truth was he didn't quite fit in yet and was hesitant to join in on these particular activity.  
Part of him argued that how was he going to get a status of friendship there if he didn't push to include himself on things like that.  
'Too late now' he thought as he popped open the bottle and poured it into a glass that was by the coffee pot.

"Damn..." 

The warm liquid slid down his throat as he swallowed sip after sip before giving up on the glass.  
An image of the Riggs boy floated into his mind as he considered whether or not he'd be at the dinner.  
He could've gotten to know him better.  
chatted him up again.  
Asked him some real questions.  
Really? When was the last time he looked at somebody and said: I want to ask them a question.  
If this was a first date he was quite sure the guy would've walked out by now.  
Date?  
Now he was scaring himself.  
Who said anything about dating, he just wanted to get to know the kid.  
Right. The kid.  
That's what he'd call him from now on.  
Just a young actor on his show that he wanted to get along with...  
Jeffrey sighed as another wave of fatigue fell over him.  
The 'real' reason he told himself he was avoiding the party.  
If nothing else, he would have at least gotten a meal out of it, here he would be left with what ever b24 was in the vending machine at the end of the hall.  
Since when did he lower himself to this?  
He tried to stand on his own two feet then and swayed as the room spun and a long, rounded, and sharp object in the corner of his room seemed to judge him.  
'Take it home' they said.  
'Bond with her' they said.

Jeffrey scoffed to the otherwise empty room.

"Not tonight, Lucille."


	3. Its cool to call me

The first few days of filming were always some of the worst.  
They'd gotten through the toughest ones this season where they lose two of their best friends.  
No one was happy with Jeffrey for a few days after even though they all knew it wasn't his fault.  
They said they weren't holding it against him but no one seemed to want to talk to him after that.  
The older man sighed as he leaned back in his lawn chair waiting for the next scene to be ready.  
He ended up glancing around at the set and crew who were pissed off about something.  
It was funny to see a hoard of 'walkers' across the way, all standing around casually discussing other projects they'd worked on or where they were going for lunch that day.  
He laughed with a shake of his head and just as he was about to lay his head back again, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

It was chandler.

"Well, hello there." He grinned. "I don't think your daddy would be to happy to see you over here..." Jeffrey spoke, still in character.

"He'll just have to deal with it then." Chandler beamed. "Because I came to give you this." He pulled out a water bottle. "You look hot."

Chandler stammered then, realizing what he'd said.

"Thank you." Jeffrey took the bottle from him ignoring him trying to fix his own words. "I know i do." He winked before laughing at his own joke. "No, I'm kidding. Thank you, chandler, It's much appreciated. Have a seat."

The boy obliged, dropping down on the wicker chair next to him, under the giant umbrella.

"So how's things? I haven't really seen you since last Thursday."

Chandler nodded. "Filming THAT scene...yeah, Nothing different. I had three other scenes to film but they were all without you...I was quite disappointed."

Jeffrey scoffed.

"Bullshit! I bet you were thrilled."

"That's what's bullshit!"

Jeffrey smirked at him and took another drink of water as chandler felt Andrew come up beside his chair.  
The British man, who wasn't British today squatted down close to him and asked what they were doing.

"Just talkin', 'Mr.grimes'. how are you doin' today?" Jeffrey replied.

Andrew rearranged his facial expression.

"Good. Chandler, norm has somethin' he wants to ask you before we start filming again."

"OK." Chandler replied. "I'll be there in a minute."

Andrew gave him a stern look.

"It sounded pretty urgent..."

Jeffrey watched the two go back and forth and wondered why the boy would let him boss him around.  
Why would Andrew want to boss him around?  
Has it always been like this?  
He kept his eyes on him as he frowned.

"OK...i guess I'll see you later Mr.Morgan." Chandler said defeatedly.

Andrew displayed a victory smirk as chandler headed off with him but Jeffrey couldn't let him leave like that.  
He reached out, catching the boys arm.

"Hey, chandler? Its cool to call me Jeffrey, alright?"

The boy smiled and nodded as he left with his on screen Dad.

Jeffrey stared at them.

Yeah, something was definitely weird there.

 

\---------

 

Apparently the scene they filmed that day took longer than it should have to film and it was nearly dinner time when they all finally got to quit.  
Most everyone was headed home to get showers and sleep but a few were planning on going out after and when no one asked him to join them, Jeffrey planned his own dinner.  
Alone.

He sighed grabbing his bag off the chair and couldn't believe how heavy it was.

"What the fuck did I put in here?" He asked out loud and a giggle across the lot answered back.

"That's mine."

He looked up to see both Chandler's beautiful blue eyes staring back at him and couldn't contain a smile.

"We have the same bag..." The boy continued. "I noticed that earlier. I think that's yours over there."

Jeffrey chuckled as chandler went to grab it for him. Was it that obvious that his feet didnt seem to want to move?

"Thank you." He offered. "You got me water now you're getting my stuff for me...maybe I should hire you as my errand boy! But I'll tell what, Negan would just love this wouldn't he?"

"That wouldn't be such a terrible job...it would involve spending time with you all day." Chandler blushed at his bold comment. "And yes...negan would be in heaven if Carl did all this for him. He would definitely rub it in Rick's face."

"Well, I've got people beating down my door for that. And yes he would rub it in Rick's face."

Chandler frowned, staring down at his shoes, saddened by the thought that others had Jeffrey's attention.

"But considering I spent half my time today with you, you're the lucky son of a bitch who gets that pleasure."

Chandler's smile grew as he laughed honestly.

"I would feel lucky but you spending time with me on set IS part of your job."

"It doesn't have to be..." 

Jeffrey pulled a sharpie out of his bag and reached out for Chandler's smaller hand.  
He ignored the tingle that he felt as the contact was made and began writing a number on his arm.  
Chandler shivered and it wasn't just from the cold marker.  
He was also reminded of the other day when they had to film the "arm cutting" scene.  
He couldn't bring himself to hate it when Jeffrey had to press him to the ground.

 

"Call me. Anytime."

Chandler nodded and thanked him for the number realizing that he'd never had an offer like that before.  
He'd never had admirers before.  
He'd never had a real crush before.  
He'd never had a boyfriend.  
He'd barely had friends.  
That's what they were.  
Friends.

"I'll text you my number tonight." Chandler choked out.

Jeffrey nodded.

"You do that. Have a good night, kid." He replied leaving the area, missing the frown that reformed on his face.

Was that all he was to him?

 

\-----------

 

At the restaurant, Norman and Andy were discussing some old movie he'd never seen before so chandler allowed his mind to wander back to his conversation with Jeffrey.  
He'd added his number to his contacts right away before before he hopped in the shower at the hotel but he couldn't get all of it off so while his co-stars argued over which scene in said movie was the better written one, Chandler obsessed over the smudging, greying numbers on his arm.  
He couldn't stop thinking about the man or the way his strong grip held his arm as he wrote.  
A sigh escaped as he thought over whether or not to text him his number now or wait til he got back to the room.  
That might be too late to text him and he said he would so chandler just whipped out his phone and did it now, hoping he wouldn't get noticed.

"Who're you texting, little man?" Norman asked, calling him by his old nick name.

"My mom." He said trying not to startle when he spoke. It was already a lie. He didn't want to come across as jumpy too.

The other man accepted and chandler put his phone away as Andy announced he was going to the rest room followed by Norman getting up to smoke.  
Alone now, chandler pulled up his sleeve and stared at Jeffrey's hand writing.  
He ran his fingers over the faded out marks again and smiled to himself.  
He hoped the older man got his text and wondered when he'd get a response.  
A hand on his shoulder made him jump now and he yanked his sleeve down quick before looking up at Andy.

"What was that?" The Brit asked, still sounding a bit like Rick Grimes.

"Oh, nothing...I just had a bump. I think a mosquito got me."

"No, chandler the writing..on your skin?"

Andrew was stern now and chandler gulped as he stared him down to make him tell him.  
He'd never seen this side of Andy before.  
He'd seen this side of rick but not his friend.

"Oh," chandler laughed nervously. "A crazy fan gave me her number...wrote it on my arm like a weirdo."

Andy's eyebrows raised as the younger man prayed that he believed him.

"Are you gonna call her?" Andy teased knowing chandler was gay.

"I'm gay. Remember?" He deadpanned.

"I know! I know! I'm just messing with you." Andy chuckled.

Norman got back then just as the food arrived and Chandler was glad that it distracted Andrew away from him and his arm.  
As he dug into his Hamburger he felt his phone buzz in his pocket but didn't dare check in case he was questioned.  
It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong.  
So what if he becomes friends with a coworker. It happens everyday.  
Of course the only one who seemed to have a problem with it was Andy and even though he loved him like family it really wasn't his business.

Of course now he couldn't concentrate on anything the rest of the night wondering what Jeffrey replied.

 

\---------

 

He hadn't even gotten to his car before his phone went off with Chandler's number attached to a message.  
He smiled to himself and almost replied before he began to over think it.

'Maybe I shouldn't reply'

'Maybe I should just say "thanks. Got it." '

'Maybe I should say something funny or at least well thought out...'

Jeffrey sighed as he shut his car door and headed in the direction of his hotel.  
Maybe he'd find the right words there.  
Chances are he wouldn't.  
Hotel rooms spawned the sentences that ended his last three relationships.  
Apparently both men and women didn't like being told 'no. I can't just come home. I have a job that's keeping me here.'  
Maybe he should look to date someone in the military. At least most of the time they wouldn't know he was there or not.  
He rubbed over his forehead as he turned into the lot, deciding, no, that wasn't an option.  
He respected that choice of job but he couldn't be away from his 'significant other' for that long either.

Once in the safety of his room, Jeffrey flopped on the bed and pulled out his phone.

'Say something before he thinks you hate him.'

His thumbs worked on a response as he felt like his brain had nothing to do with it.

\--------

 

After he and Andy said goodnight to Norman in the parking lot, they headed up to their room and chandler waited for him to go into the bathroom to change like he always did.  
Of course Andy picked this one time to prolong it and ended up wanting to chat for a bit and then sat up signing some papers he'd been needing to sign and then finally before bed he went in there.  
As soon as the door clicked, Chandler ripped the phone out of his pocket and frantically read the text from his newest friend.

 

'Thanks - got your number.  
I hope I won't bug you if I  
Decide to use it sometime.  
I really like talking to you,  
Chandler Riggs. Love, Jeffrey.'


	4. Are you asking me out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who' s kept up with this story - Sorry its been so long! Also does anyone prefer if Andrew has a thing for chandler or if he is just overprotective in a familial way? Let me know what you think!

Jeffrey hoped as he sat in his trailer on set that day that chandler wasn't offended that he hadn't texted him again since the night he'd sent him his number.  
He'd been really busy and he just hadn't found time or anything interesting to say so he didn't bother.  
That didn't mean he hadn't thought about him though.  
Infact it felt like he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him.  
He wondered briefly if he just wasn't getting enough sleep because he was never like this.  
This kid who was just his costar had wriggled his way under his skin in the short time they've known each other.  
Jeffrey sighed, rubbing over his forehead, cursing and pulling back his hand to examine it when he remembered that he'd already been through hair and make up.  
A knock on his trailer caused him to hold that thought and answer to the person.  
When he opened the small door, he knew his jaw must have dropped.

"Andrew...what a surprise..."  
The British man stepped up towards him trying to enter.

"Come in?" Jeffrey offered though with half the mans body in the door, he didn't think it was necessary.

"Mr.Morgan, I came to ask you if you knew about that new woman they hired to oversee today's production?"

Jeffrey watched as Andrew's eyes shifted around to look around his trailer. He wondered what the man was thinking.  
He knew what he himself was thinking.  
This was very much reminding him of the RV scene they filmed not long ago for the first episode of the season.  
The difference being that the dominance was his to own in that scene - in this one, Andrew seemed to have the upper hand.  
Or at least he wanted it that way.

"No...I haven't. I don't even know what you're talking about to be honest with you. Or why its important either."

"Hmm...OK. That's all I wanted then." Andrew announced and he headed out the door almost as quickly as he came.

Jeffrey shook his head then, unable to process what had just happened.

What a way to start the day off.

 

\----------

As chandler heard Andrew walk past, he took off the other direction, the bag in his hand crinkling as he went.  
He tip toed around the trailers until he came to the one at the end.  
He sat down in the shade of the large trailer, on the concrete and opened the half eaten bag of potato chips.  
What he was not expecting was for Jeffrey to come out at that exact moment.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a second before Jeffrey just chuckled, wondering what was going on.

"First question," he shouted and chandler nodded. "Why are you outside my trailer, smuggling chips like a hobo?"

Chandler cracked up.

"I-I'm hiding from Andrew."

"Well, you've come to the right place...kind of."

Jeffrey waved him in as chandler gave him an odd look at his statement and decided he'd explain later. The younger guy happily accepted the invitation in, hopping up and sneaking in.

"Please, Have a seat."

Chandler smiled as he joined Jeffrey on the small padded bench.  
He refrained from eatting his chips now, not wanting to be rude.

"To be fair, I didn't realize this was your trailer." He spoke first

Jeffrey nodded, now get hungry himself.

"Nah, its cool but You know, your friend you're hiding from was literally just here."

Chandler's eyes bugged out in a confused way.

"Really? Why?"

"I...uh," Jeffrey tried. "Honestly, I still am not quite sure what the man wanted."

Chandler laughed as he continued to tell him about the woman Andrew mentioned.

"First I've heard of it!" Chandler replied as Jeffrey got more suspicious.

"Anyway, so what's with the hide and seek? Andy have a thing against snack food?"

Chandler frowned and Jeffrey knew he'd hit some thing on the head.

"He doesn't like me to eat all the time because he's afraid I'll gain weight and get the producers angry with me. He doesn't want me to get kicked off the show."

Jeffrey couldn't stop the look of disgust that came over his face.  
What?

"What the actual fuck?"

"We left this morning without eatting breakfast and I'm starving. I ate most of these yesterday in the bathroom..."

Jeffrey shook his head and got up to get him something real to eat.

"Do you like bagels?" 

Chandler gave a big nod.

"Here, I'll toast you one. you like 'em dark or half way..."

"Half way. But you don't have to d-"

"Nonsense. I'm making one for me too so might as well."

Chandler blushed involuntarily as Jeffrey began to make their breakfast.

 

\---------

Andrew looked everywhere for chandler but the boy seemed to not want to be found.  
He'd been angry at first but now he was starting to get worried.  
He stalked back to his trailer, deciding on trying to call him again.

"Is chandler with you?!" Andrew shouted over at Norman as he noticed the man was standing on the steps, leaving his trailer.

"Nah! haven't seen him today!"

The British man sighed as he placed his hands on his waist, looking nervous.

"I'll let you know if I see him but I gotta get over there." He pointed to the other trailers across the way. "They want me made up soon!"

"Alright, norm. Its fine! Thanks anyway! See ya on set."

Norman nodded and jogged away, hopping onto a golf cart.  
Andrew sighed, shaking his head.

Where was that boy?

\-------

"Wow."

Jeffrey grinned as he dropped both blueberry bagels on a plate before separating them.  
He saw that chandler had noticed 'Lucille' leaning by the door and seemed enthralled.

"Yeah, she's pretty intimidating."

Jeffrey handed chandler his plate while sitting next to him with his own.

"Cream cheese?"

"Sure. Thank you. You didn't have to do this but...thanks."

Jeffrey held up a hand.

"Look, chandler, at this point I'd like to think of you as a friend. Its nothing I wouldn't do for any of my other friends so why shouldn't I do it for you. I'm good with just thanks."

Chandler grinned at his words.

"Well, just thanks then."

Jeffrey chuckled at him as they dug in and chandler decided to ask him a question about the prop across from them.

"When do you feel most like negan? Is it when you're holding her?"

Jeffrey was so amused by this inquiry that he almost choked on his bagel.

"Yeah...that or when I'm spewing out some awesome line that we can barely get the network to approve."

Chandler nodded around his last bite.

"I can see that."

Jeffrey watched chandler for a while as  
Chandler kept staring at the bat.  
He was just as stunning as he was the first day he'd seen him reading the script.  
His long brown hair, falling in his eyes and he had to control his fingers from reaching up to brush it behind his ear...  
Shaking those thoughts away he realized now he'd been ignored too long and Jeffrey had to say something that could get him in trouble. It was just how he was wired.

"I see, you're just using me to get to her...classic."

Chandlers cheeks went pink again and he stuttered out an apology.

"Besides...she's not my type." The boy responded boldly.

Jeffrey was on the edge of asking,  
'and what is' when a second knock that day interrupted them.  
He shoved the last bite in his mouth and peeked out the small window.

"Its Andrew." 

"Again?"

Chandler stood in a panic and before Jeffrey could stop himself he sent the kid to the small bedroom at the back.  
He didn't have to tell him twice and chandler took off, closing the door quickly.  
Once he was sure Chandler was away, he opened the door and greeted the other man.

"Haven't seen you in a while! How've you been?"  
Jeffrey teased and this time Andrew stepped in without an invitation real or otherwise.

"Have you seen chandler?"

"No. Why would I?"

"No one knows where he is."

Jeffrey gasped dramatically.

"The horror." He replied with zero concern, making chandler chuckle quietly behind the door.

"He's a teenage boy, Andrew. He's probably just off exploring around or something."

Andrew raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"I don't think he's interested in that."

"OK, maybe he snuck off with his boyfriend! I don't know, Andrew! I gotta get to set though. They called me five minutes ago."

He seriously just wanted this man out of his space.

"Chandler doesn't have a boyfriend! I would know!" Andrew retorted.

Jeffrey rubbed the stress from his eyes from dealing with this man.

"Well, you don't know where he is, so maybe that slipped past you too?"

Andrew huffed, heading out with a curt goodbye and Jeffrey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, he's gone!" Jeffrey called and chandler came out timidly.

"Thanks." He said. "I owe you one."

"Good. Next time YOU help ME hide from him instead."

\----------

 

Chandler smiled to himself as he watched Jeffrey filming a scene across the way with some of the actors who were playing the saviors.  
His lips moved with the lines he was spouting off and his hand waved Lucille around as he directed 'his people'.  
The man looked good in this role and chandler couldn't believe he ever had a problem with this man.  
He was lucky to call the man a friend and he thought back to earlier in his trailer.  
A tap on his shoulder made him jump and he spun around to see Andrew staring angrily at him before pulling him in for a hug.

"I didn't have a clue where you were!" The British man said his natural accent seeping through his southern one.

"Sorry..." Chandler said giving him an odd look. " but Its been 7 years, andy. I think I know how to get to set by now."

The older man sighed running a finger to brush the boy's thick hair over his forehead.  
Chandler paused feeling an odd sensation as he felt the man's touch in a way he never had before.  
It wasn't something he particularly liked or expected from him.

"I care about you, Chandler."

"I know." Chandler forced a smile as he stepped away from him and pretended to go through his backpack just to get that weird feeling away from his skin.

Andrew began to chat then about the script and things happening on set and chandler pretended to listen all the while keeping his eyes on the man with the bat across the way.

\--------

 

C: 'nice scene'

 

As soon as Jeffrey wrapped that one, he flopped into his lawn chair and grabbed his phone.  
He grinned huge when he saw Chandler's message and instead of replying he looked around until he caught his eye.  
Chandler let out a giggle and Jeffrey threw him a devilish grin and waved him over.  
Chandler told Andrew and Danai that he'd be right back. That Jeffrey wanted to ask him something.  
Andrew couldn't protest so off he went.

 

"You too." Jeffrey grinned as soon as chandler made it over to him.

"I haven't been in one today." Chandler chuckled.

"Well, if you had...you would've nailed it."

Chandler couldn't believe that he had this great actor's respect.  
He never thought Jeffrey would think anything of him really but he was proud knowing that wasn't true.

"So, how'd it go with your shadow over there?" 

"Andy? He was mad that I came to set by myself."

Jeffrey raised an eyebrow.

"He does know you're practically an adult right?"

Chandler sighed as he asked the same question he'd asked earlier.  
He'd avoided it then.

"I thought he did. He treated me more like an adult when I was ten than he does now."

 

The more time Jeffrey spent with him, the more he could see it too.  
At first he tried to tell himself that he was just a kid but getting to know him, now things were different.  
He could see how mature he was and how he would listen and partake in conversations instead of tuning them out.  
And not just his personality was attractive so was his overall appearance.  
He did have to stay somewhat skinny for the show but seeing him up close that is not what you'd call it.  
He was fit.  
And Jeffrey could tell just from glancing at him that he was strong and there was definitely a good looking guy under the dirty, baggy clothes that he had to wear as Carl.

Chandler blushed as he saw Jeffrey's eyes swipe over him and darken before he looked away.  
Had he imagined that?

"What?" He asked boldly as their other conversation disintegrated.

Jeffrey just shrugged not knowing what to say.

What do you say to your young costar that you just realized you found hot as hell.

"Nothing...I was just-"

'Riggs! You're needed on set!'

Both men looked at each other sadly as the set hand called out for him and a few other actors but not Jeffrey.

"Good luck." Jeffrey patted his arm. "But you dont need it!"

Chandler smiled as he hurried away.

Jeffrey sat back staring at the message again.

Yeah.

What do you say...

 

\----------

 

All night during filming chandler couldn't get Jeffrey's eyes out of his head.  
He wondered if he'd imagined the way he'd looked at him.  
He definitely loved the attention, especially from him.  
He sighed as he was called up again and he hoped he could focus on camera.

 

Jeffrey let out a groan as the stress from the day finally caught up with him as he packed up his stuff.  
He tossed his bag over his shoulder, wanting a shower and dinner.  
He turned to leave the area when he heard chandler call his name.  
It was quite a sight to see him jogging toward him and he grinned at the kid - no. Chandler. He grinned at chandler.

"Good! You're still here!" 

"Caught me just in time! What can I do for you?"

Chandler seemed shy now, Kicking his foot on the concrete.

"Uh...A few of us are going to dinner and I-I would really like it if you joined us...maybe?"

"Are you asking me out?"

Chandler's jaw dropped and he'd never seen his cheeks so red.

"I'm joking. Uh...yeah." He couldn't say no to him as he laughed at the effect he was having on him. "I'd like that."

"Great!" Chandler beamed. "I'll text you the address. We'll be over there in about an hour."

Jeffrey nodded. 

 

"See ya then."

\---------

 

"So who all is coming?"

Andrew looked over from his place by the dresser where he was buttoning a crisp blue shirt that did not look like it was from a zombie Apocalypse.

"Just Danai...and Norman of course." He replied. "I offered to Melissa but she has family in town to visit with this week."

"Oh...OK. I invited someone too but I'm not sure if they'll show."

Andrew nodded figuring he invited katelyn or even the set hand Rob he chats with sometimes.  
That thought got him wondering about what Jeffrey had said about chandler and a boyfriend.  
Maybe he liked rob...  
A pang of jealousy washed over him and he had to pause.  
He couldn't seem to get through his head, the thought of little Chandler being with someone.  
Anyone.  
Except him.  
But not in a sexual way...

 

Andrew glanced over at the boy he'd known closely for going on eight years now.  
He shook all of his problematic thoughts away and tried to focus on dinner.  
He couldn't freak out before he even met this person, could he?

He saw chandler texting, probably to the mystery guest.

 

He probably could.

 

\----------------

When the four friends sat down at the private booth at the restaurant, chandler couldn't let go of the nerves in his stomach.  
He hoped that they would go away so he could eat something.  
Maybe if Jeffrey would show up, the odd feelings would dissipate.  
For him it was the waiting that was driving him crazy.  
He hoped that Jeffrey would come since he seemed to like the idea earlier.

At 15 after 8 chandler was bracing himself for disappointment.  
Everyone had chatted, gone through the menu and gone through it again and they were ready to order.  
And Jeffrey still wasn't here.  
Chandler sighed, unable to hide the rejection on his face.  
Andrew patted chandler on the back and was about to wave over the waitress when someone else joined them, slipping down into the seat next to chandler.

"So sorry I'm late, everybody!"

Jeffrey tossed a huge grin at each of them and chandler missed the glare he was getting from his Left but it wasn't lost on jeffrey.

And of course that made him want to test the other man a bit.  
He didn't want to make things uncomfortable for chandler but he couldn't just sit back and watch Andrew act like he owned him.

Chandler was allowed to be close to other people too.

Jeffrey decided that closeness was going to push the man the best so he tossed an arm around chandler and sat back relaxingly as they shared a menu.

"Got any suggestions, chandler?" He asked.

They were so close that he could feel the heat from his cheeks as they turned red.  
Any of the other cast or diners there wouldn't think anything of their position but Jeffrey was certainly getting what he wanted.  
A moment with chandler and a rise out of Andrew.

"I've never been here but my favorite thing is burgers so I try those first from every menu."

"Sweet! Sounds good to me. I also like the sound of the artichoke dip but I don't want to be a pig..." Jeffrey replied.

"I've always wanted to try that!" Chandler said excitedly. "We could share?"

Jeffrey grinned taking his arm away so no one would get too suspicious.  
"That is a great idea."

 

Andrew glared at them until the food came and as they ate and chatted no one noticed that he had had two beers and was on his third.

Beside him, chandler and Jeffrey fought over the last bite of dip.  
They both laughed, ignoring everyone who was in there own conversations anyway and bickered flirtatiously over the food.

Only one person at the table found this odd and unacceptable.

"You know...Mr.Morgan...hhhow did you t-two get sooo close anyhow?" Andrew asked during a break in the conversation.

Everyone was staring at the three men and chandler was sitting there wishing he was old enough to drink.  
He was gonna need one after this.

Jeffrey hesitated.  
Sometimes these things just blew over when the instigator was drunk off his ass.

"Me and who?"

"Ch-chandler here...he's just a wittle boy why are you so international... Interv-interested? Huh? Why-are-ya?"

Chandler wanted to crawl under the damn table.  
How could Andy embarrass him like that?

"We're all friends here buddy. I'm looking forward to becoming close with all of you."

He said that so honestly that everyone knew it was true.

"We've had more scenes so chandler and I have gotten to know each other quicker."

"Its OK man. We all get it." Norman offered and Jeffrey got the impression that this wasn't the first time Andy has said something inappropriate at dinner.

He and chandler shared a sympathetic look before finishing their dinner in silence.

 

\-----------------

 

"Thank you for coming." Chandler said sheepishly as they stood out in the cool night air. "I'm sorry you had to put up with that. I've never seen Andy like that before..."

Jeffrey sighed, running a finger over his forehead.  
How did he say this tactfully.

"That was...eventful. But you know, maybe he was just having a bad day...we're actors. Our bad days are gonna be so different from anyone else's."

Chandler smiled, glad to see his friend was seeing the humor in this.

"I agree with that."

Jeffrey turned towards his car before turning back to Chandler.

"I'd really like to do this again."

"Really?" Chandler asked skeptically.

Jeffrey chuckled.

"Yeah..." Jeffrey hesitated. "But how about it be just the two of us next time?"

Chandler's grin grew and he wasn't sure when he got so lucky.

"Are you asking me out?" He teased.

Jeffrey grinned and it quickly faded into a chuckle as chandler threw his words back at him.

"And if I was?" Jeffrey retorted sine he was bolder than the younger man.

Chandler looked down at his feet before meeting his eyes bravely.

"Either way I'd say yes."

OK, bolder than he thought.

Jeffrey shook his head, both guys grinning uncontrollably.

Their group laughed from across the way and they noticed Norman trying to tame Andrew.

"Uh, Chandler?" Jeffrey offered.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is probably ridiculous and bordering on that overstepping shit but...be careful around Andy. I know you've known him a long time and you've only known me-"

"Thanks." Chandler smiled. "I will. I'm...honored that you would overstep for me. In this business I know there's very few people you can fully trust but I'm glad I met you because I'm about %96 sure you're one them."

"Oh, I see, I have to work for the other %4?"

Chandler nodded, laughing.

"Next time I see you, you can put in some hours. You might get up to 97."

Jeffrey let out a long warm laugh that had butterflies fluttering in chandlers stomach.

"Thanks again, chandler...I'll talk to you soon."

"Any time."

With a nod Jeffrey headed off, leaving Chandler to stare after him.

Each time he left for the night it was getting increasingly difficult to not call him back or confirm their next meeting.  
Heading back to where Andy and Norman stood across the way, chandler hoped soon would get here faster.

\---

Late that night when chandler was back in the room he shared with Andy, even though the man was passed out on the bed, chandler, hearing Jeffreys warning in his head, didn't hesitate to lock the bathroom door before he got in the shower.

Chandlers thoughts faded back to Jeffreys offer and he wondered if and when he would actually have the man to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who' s kept up with this story - Sorry its been so long! Also does anyone prefer if Andrew has a thing for chandler or if he is just overprotective in a familial way? Let me know what you think!


	5. Good? Bad? Norman reedus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to everyone that's been waiting for this! Work has been crazy for me and I now have a bit of time! Hope you all enjoy!

Chandler sighed as he got up and got dressed before Andrew even thought about getting up.  
On one hand it was nice to not have to worry about him bugging him but he was getting kind of worried too.  
He decided to deal with it later and grabbed his keys off the dresser and settled on going out alone for the day.  
He thought about setting the aspirin out on the bedside table and writing a note but when he remembered how the man had made him feel last night in front of all their friends, he decided that he wouldn't.

The man could deal with his hangover all on his own.

Chandler smiled as he headed down the hallway and into the parking lot to his car.  
He loved the freedom he had since he'd gotten his own car, especially being able to do whatever he wanted and no one to stop him.  
Being 17 now, that step of moving out of his parents house was a big deal to him.  
It was the main reason he moved in with Andrew temporarily.  
He loved the independence but unfortunately that was not what he was getting.

As his mind wandered and he got caught up being angry at what he couldn't change at the moment. He realised all he was doing was driving aimlessly around and pulled into a coffee shop on the corner.

Maybe a cup of Joe would solve his problems.

He doubted it.

 

Chandler sighed as he stood with the ten other people that decided to get coffee at the same time as he did and prayed that none of them recognized him.  
He loved his fans.  
He did.  
Not today.  
With all of his thoughts preoccupied by Andrew's odd behavior and Jeffrey, he really wasn't in the mood.  
Tapping his fingers on the pocket of his jeans, chandler wondered what was taking so long.  
Didn't they know he had important joy riding to return to.  
A tap on his shoulder didn't help his annoyed tone and he turned around and gave the man a glare.

"Look what we have here..."

Jeffrey grinned smugly and chandler fixed his expression as quick as he could turning to embrace the man as he offered it.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked making Jeffrey laugh.

"Tired of hotel coffee. You?"

"Tired of the hotel..." Chandler replied glumly bringing up the subject of last night which neither wanted to discuss.  
Jeffrey put his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Are you OK?"

Chandler didn't have time before they called out a drink to reply.  
He really wanted to avoid replying all together so he volunteered to see if the medium coffee was his.  
He grinned as he turned it around to see Jeffrey's initials on the outside and chuckled as the server set his exact same order beside it.

"Great minds think alike I guess." The boy said handing Jeffrey's to him.

"I guess they do." He grinned smugly and let his fingers brush prolonged against Chandler's.

A blush spread across his cheeks, giving the older man an ego boost.

"So...we got our coffee." Chandler pointed out.

"So it would be extremely rude of me to let you drink alone! Cmon."

Chandler followed him out onto the sidewalk and past their cars.

"If you don't mind, I for one don't particularly enjoy my morning coffee or my conversations with my friends being interupted...I wanna show you a little park I like to go to that's always empty."

Chandler nodded, changing his stride to keep up with the taller man.

 

Once they arrived at the secluded, possibly abandoned park, Jeffrey had a seat on an old rusty swing bugging chandler to join him.

"What you afraid you're gonna fall?" Jeffrey teased.

"No!" Chandler scoffed sitting cautiously. "It's just...this looks like someplace we would film at."

Jeffrey nodded with a chuckle.

"It does. Maybe that's why I like it..."

"Yeah, but I think that's why no one else does."

"You are scared!" Jeffrey prodded.

"I am not!" Chandler insisted.

"Its alright, baby..." Said the older man in a faux seductive tone, taking the smaller hand that hung beside him. "I'll protect you."

Chandler's blue eyes stared into him as he kept the touch longer than he'd meant to.  
Lines blurred along with the world around them and there was not much either of them could do but keep the connection.  
It was an odd feeling neither had ever experienced and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"I know you would." Chandler whispered back seriously.

"And I would, if the occasion arose."

"Those are some fancy words there." Chandler made fun.

Jeffrey chuckled, feeling slightly embarrassed now.  
"But I mean them."

All chandler could do was grin but it soon left his face when crunching of the leaves on the ground in front of them and a familiar voice popped the bubble their moment had created.   
"Hey! I thought that was you guys!"

They both looked up to see Norman heading towards them.

"I saw you leave the coffee place so I thought I'd say hey. Didn't mean to interrupt nothin'."

"Not at all. hiding from crazy fans, chandler kind of crashed my party."

Norman chuckled as chandler gave Jeffrey's back a hurt look.

Did he mean that?

The boy drank his coffee to keep the pain in his heart from growing as the guys conversation faded into the back ground.  
He couldn't believe Jeffrey would say such a thing.  
It was the older man that had tapped him on the shoulder earlier, after all.  
And he seemed so happy to see him.

Jeffreys heart broke as he looked over at him looking so dejected.  
He hoped Norman would leave soon so he could explain.

After a bit more small talk Norman announced;  
"Alright well I'm headin' back guys! I'll see you on set tomorrow!"

Chandler waved at him mentioning that he had to go soon too.

Jeffrey frowned at him and waited until the shorter man was gone before returning to Chandler's side.

"I know how that sounded, but that's not what I meant."

Chandler played coy.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want Norman to think this was weird with us so I said those things to throw him off. People see a young man and an older man hanging out and they start getting crazy ideas about what's going on."

"That's stupid-" chandler tried to protest.

"What if he went to tell Andy that he saw us if he thought things were weird. Can you imagine what he would do after the way he freaked last night?"

"I'm not a little boy anymore!" Chandler bit out. "and we're just friends!"

"You and I know that..."

Chandler hated the way things felt right now between them.  
Their happy go lucky friendship was getting ruined by one little drop in by one of their friends.  
He did appreciate knowing that Jeffrey saw them as equals.

"I understand." Chandler said.

"I...enjoy spending time with you chandler." Jeffrey said taking his hand again, sending tingles up the boy's arm. "I'd hate for anyone to keep us from that."

The young man smiled at him.

"Speaking of Andrew..." Jeffrey Added. "He didn't give you any trouble last night did he?"

Chandler shook his head.

"Nope."

 

***

Norman went back to grab his phone from his bike before heading in the café.  
He had to make a call before he did anything else.

After two rings they picked up.

"Hey, Andy, you up yet?"

A groggy sigh from the other end of the line was the only reply Norman got.

"You'll never guess who I saw in the park behind the coffee shop today."

"Chandler?!"

"How'd you know?" 

"He's gone."

"Yep...guess who's with him."

***

"Thank you for showing me your secret place."

Jeffrey grinned as he leaned into Chandler's open car window.

"I wouldn't mind showing you more secret places...if that's something you'd be interested in?" Jeffrey winked.

Chandler was sure he'd melted into a puddle his car as the older man's close proximity sent his head spinning.

"I would." Chandler smiled willing the red in his cheeks to go away.

"Good! But I guess our regularly scheduled program continues tomorrow?"

"I guess so." Chandler agreed. "See you then?"

"You bet! And I heard..." Jeffrey lowered his voice. "you and I have some intense scenes coming up!"

Chandler's eyes lit up.

"I hope that's true."

Jeffrey glanced around as the parking lot got busier.

"Me too. Bye, chandler. See ya soon." 

Jeffrey waited for Chandler to pull out of his space first before doing the same and he couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow was going to be like.

Good? Bad? Andrew Lincoln?


	6. At least not today...

"Long time no see..."

Chandler's cheeks felt warm as he turned to smile at the owner of the voice that had just whispered in his ear.  
Had it even been 24 hours?  
Honestly, the more time he spent with Jeffrey the longer it felt when he wasn't with him.  
How he could ever have hated this man he would never know.  
Guilt bubbled up as that memory came back and he tried not to let that show.

"Yeah, its been like 24 days right?"

Jeffrey couldn't keep a grin from his face either.

"Try 24 hours. I don't think I could spend that long away from you. What is that? Almost a month?"

Chandler chuckled, nodding.

Again, jeffrey meant it as a joke but even he knew that sounded meaningful.  
Chandler faced away from him trying hard to not let him see his expression.

The younger man was about to speak again when he was called for hair and make up.

"I...guess I'll talk to you later."

Jeffrey nodded with a sigh, watching him as he walked off.

\-----

 

"So how's that goin' anyway?" Norman asked spinning around in his chair beside Andrew.  
"Ya know, bein' roommates with chandler?"

"He seems happy." Andrew replied as rick. The British man was prepared that day for his role so he wasn't about to break it now. "Its different though, on one hand I feel this weird need to be like a parental figure but on the other hand I feel like I'm..."

"You feel like...what?" Norman eyed him suspiciously as he paused quickly. He turned to see chandler in the doorway and realised why his friend had stopped talking so abruptly.

"Hey little dude!" Norman acted normal though he could see that chandler knew something was up. 

"Hey norm, what are you guys talking about?"

Andrew couldn't look at the boy even though they'd ridden together this morning.

"Enh, not much. This crazy script is what I wanna talk about though."

"Yeah, how about that?" Chandler chuckled seeming to relax now as he had a seat in the make up chair.

"You probably knew about half of it because of your thing with the comics!" Norman threw out.

"No, actually this episode has very little following to the comics." Chandler offered.

Norman shrugged as he glanced at Andrew.  
The man seemed lost in thought as the hair dressers were working on his head for the days filming.  
He really hoped that he'd have a chance later to talk to him and get him to finish that sentence.

Within the hour, Norman was called away to the props department so that left chandler and Andrew alone together.  
The older man spun around to face chandler who was making weird faces in the mirror.  
Embarrassed at being caught, chandler turned away from him while still laughing.

"I have known you half of your life, turn back and look at me. Don't be embarrassed."

Chandler was still giggling when he faced him though stopped quickly as he noticed Andrew had gotten serious.

"Chandler, I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"OK...what is it?"

"How did you get to be friends with Mr.Morgan so quickly?"

Chandler had to stop to think who Mr.Morgan was.

"Oh, I don't know. How did we become friends with any of the cast? We talked and the more time we spent together the more I liked spending time with him."

Andrew's fists clenched under the plastic draped over him to protect from the hair product.  
He relaxed before reaching out one of his hands and grasped Chandler's.

"Well, we don't know him very well so i think you ought to keep your distance for now. Until i-"

"You might not know him but I do. Make the effort. Go talk to him. Get to know him."

Chandler was called away too before Andrew could say any more.

 

At least not today...

 

\-----

 

Jeffrey's eyebrow wasn't the only thing that he raised regarding Andrew when he found him at his trailer.  
He watched from a foot away as the other man became frustrated at him not being available to...he couldn't decide between lecture or bitch at but he'd have to see.  
Scraping his boots on the ground deliberately, he waited to speak until the other actor turned to face him.

"suddenly there came a tapping, As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. 'Tis some visitor, I muttered, tapping at my chamber door. Only this...and nothing more."

Andrew stared disgustedly at Jeffrey wondering many things and having many questions as he struggled to stick to why he was here in the first place.  
He might still be able to intimidate him if he stayed on the top step.  
Jeffrey burst that bubble by walking up to join him and inviting him in.  
With a sigh, Andrew followed him deciding that he'd rather have this conversation in private anyway.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jeffrey prompted him sarcastically, setting Lucille down strategically on the counter right beside where the shorter man was leaning.

"I've come to speak with you about our co-star." Andrew said seriously, mostly rick but a sliver of himself in his voice.

"O...kay?" Jeffrey took the bait nervously but not letting it show. To Andrew he would just appear confused. "Who? I mean I've seen Norman a lot but-"

"Chandler." He cut in. "You have been spending way too much off time with him lately and I don't think you ought to. Its...odd."

"You spend 'off' time with him." Jeffrey said without missing a beat and as Andrew opened his mouth to protest Jeffrey continued. "Norman spends time with him! Danai, Lauren, Melissa, Lennie, They ALL spend time with him! Come talk to me after you've asked them to sign restraining order agreements too."

Jeffrey folded his arms, proud of his little speech.  
Maybe it was the costume or maybe it was his little 'vampire bat' sitting right there that gave him the confidence but one thing was for sure, Andrew wasn't saying another word on the matter.

At least not today...

\-----

 

It was rare for chandler to have time before filming to do anything but he had 45 minutes before he had to film so he sat outside his trailer with a book and a snack.  
He hoped if Andrew stopped by that he wouldn't notice.  
He decided the other day that he wasn't going to let the man control his life any more.  
If he wanted to eat, he would eat.  
Andrew wasn't his boss.  
he didn't make the rules.

But that didn't stop him from getting nervous when he heard footsteps coming his way.  
Those steps were followed by whistling so he knew that it wasn't Andy.  
He knew that whistle anywhere.  
Chandler smirked as Jeffrey sauntered over to him in full 'costume' with Lucille perched on his right shoulder.  
Man did he fit that role well.  
Or was it the role fit him well?

The younger one licked over his dry lips and found himself embarrassingly speechless.  
It was quite something, no matter his many times he'd seen it, to witness the man in front of him...  
He could see why, even though he was a villain, how he could have gained so many fans so quickly.

Chandler actually gulped as Jeffrey leaned Lucille against his leg and placed one hand on each arm of the chair, trapping him in.  
Jeffrey stared, leaning closer and he lowered his voice so none of the set hands who were ignoring them anyway would hear.  
Slowly, in a very seductive tone he spoke each line from the first episode they filmed together.

"Hey...DO NOT make me kill the little future serial killer...Don't make it easy on me...I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table...waiting for me to order..."

Chandler tried to laugh the whole thing off but his blush gave him away.  
He couldn't deny that he loved what this man was doing with this role but quoting it off camera, right in front of him?  
Well, that was down right sexy and he couldn't deny that.

"Think I'm still good at this whole 'negan' thing?" Jeffrey asked, backing off now, leaving chandler feeling like he wanted to follow.  
The boy's eyes trailed his wide shoulders where the bat rested once again, down to the thick belt that hugged his hips.

"Yes! Of course I do! No one can say that you're failing at this character. Its pure magic when you're him."

Jeffrey grinned, turning only his head halfway towards him.

"So I'm not magical, huh? Just negan?"

"I-i didn't mean that like it sounded." Chandler shook his head.

"Chill out! I'm just messin' with you." Jeffrey said returning to Chandler's personal space and patting his leg before resting it there without even thinking about it.

The younger one's nervous blue eyes darted down then back up to meet those of the man who had his touch on him.  
This immediately gave Jeffrey the wrong idea and he tried to pull his hand away quickly but chandler was faster and covered his with his own to keep it there.

"Chandler!"

Both men looked up at the sound of the voice to see a very angry Andrew stalking across the lot.  
Jeffrey yanked himself away from chandler as if he hadn't been inches from him a split second ago.  
The Brit hid his expression by the time he reached them and stared down the taller man before focusing on chandler.

"They're ready for us, love." 

Chandler gave Andrew an odd look at the nickname and slid out of his chair to follow him.  
He didn't want to leave Jeffrey's company but he didn't want to cause a scene in front of anyone either.

"And you know you're not supposed to be eatting these!" Andrew cried, confiscating his bag of chips before patting Chandler's stomach as if he were a small child. "You know what the producers said."

Chandler sighed and nodded as he accepted his fate and went with Andrew.  
"Bye, Jeffrey. Thanks for the advice on the lines." He tossed out, hoping to not seem so suspicious to Andrew.

"Sure thing." Jeffrey nodded and waved, eyeing his costars as they left.

 

\----

 

"Hey!" Norman nudged Andrew as the cast that had been filming that day sat around waiting for the go ahead to go home.  
Everyone chatted and some napped in their chairs while they hung out in the main area.  
Andrew on the other hand had his sights set on Jeffrey Dean Morgan.  
He glared a hole through him and he wasn't even anywhere near chandler.

"Hey- Andy!" Norman called again.

The British man finally turned to him but didn't say anything.

"Will you relax?"

Everyone turned then to an assistant who had called for attention.

"Will Mr.Chandler Riggs and Mr.Jeffrey dean Morgan follow me! The producers would like a word with you."

Andrew scrambled out of his seat to try to speak to chandler before he left but the boy was by Jeffrey's side so fast that he couldn't stop him.

Norman eyed them both now too, seeing what Andrew saw.  
It was weird seeing chandler close to someone that wasn't a part of their 'family'.  
He was more willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt unlike Andrew but still it didn't set right with him.

\---

"Oh no they're gonna kill us off..." Jeffrey joked as he and the younger man sat in the main office.

Chandler cracked up.

"You have no idea how many times when I was younger that I thought that coming in here."

Jeffrey grinned at him.

"That's an adorable image."

"Shut up." Chandler bit out with a smile of his own. "Usually they only call us in here when there's an intense scene coming up and they wanna know if we can or will be willing to do it."

"Maybe I was right about that scene between us."

"Maybe you were."

 

The door opened behind them and in walked gale Anne Hurd.

This was going to be interesting...

\----

 

"This is exciting." Chandler grinned as Jeffrey walked with him back to the mostly empty lot.  
Most of the cast had been sent home but a few stragglers were still there including Andrew of course since he was Chandler's ride today.

"We have home work." Jeffrey chuckled as he paused farther away from the group.

"This sounds intense! I can't wait to play this out with you."

Jeffrey chuckled.

"I'm serious!"

"I'm flattered."

Both of them stopped to stare into each other for a moment, stepping closer.  
It was like they couldn't pry their eyes away from the other's.  
Jeffrey reached up for just a fraction of a second to brush his fingertips gently over the long hairs in Chandler's eyes.

"Hey, uh, chandler?" He began shoving both hands in his pockets to keep from touching him anymore.  
It was actually border in on inappropriate and he didn't want to scare chandler.

"Yeah?"

"Would you go to dinner with me tomorrow night? It's late tonight and we really need to get some rest but tomo-"

"I'd love to." Chandler beamed, clutching his script close to himself.

"Great! How does seven sound?" 

"Perfect."

Jeffrey reached out a hand as if to shake his but as Chandler took it, Jeffrey closed it in with his other, creating a warm connection between them.

"Goodnight, chandler."

"Goodnight, Jeffrey."

Chandler sighed as he watched the older man walk away.

Was he really going on a date tomorrow with Jeffrey dean Morgan?

He hadn't heard Andrew come up behind him and when he turned the man was right behind him, startling him badly enough to drop his papers.

"Andy, what the-" 

"Cmon, chandler. We're going home."

\---

Andrew didn't speak all the way back to the hotel and when they got there it wasn't until he was slamming drawers around that chandler got some answers out of him.

"Did I do something?"

Andrew sighed, rubbing the stress lines from his forehead.

"...No."

It was true, he hadn't.  
It wasn't Chandler's fault that the writers had put in this thing between Carl and Negan.

"I just - you REALLY need to stay away from the new guy."

"He's not really new anymore..." Chandler scoffed.

"Chandler-"

"No! You know, I moved in here because I wanted to get away from my parents not trade them out for another! I love them and all and I care about you too but in a couple of weeks I'll be eighteen and I don't need this! I don't need you or anyone else telling me what I can and can't do! Or who I can and can't seel!"

Andrew came over to him, cornering him and reaching out a hand to brush over the hair in his eyes.  
"Chandler...I'm just trying to look out for you-" 

"No!" Chandler shouted, pushing away.

Andrew backed off, heading into the bathroom to calm down.

Chandler began packing a bag then, not even bothering to think about what he was putting in it or where he was going really.

He thought of a few people before one in particular came to mind.

\---

Chandler pulled into the parking lot he had in mind and took the stairs to the top floor and knocked on the apartment door.

"Hey, Melissa...You remember when you said if I ever need anything?"

The grey haired woman smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course sweetie, cmon in. Tell me everything."


	7. I meant you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I haven't said this before, I will now.  
> I don't know these people.  
> I don't own the show or characters.  
> I just like fanfiction of characters and actors because you can make those you want to kiss do so!
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter!

"So...the person is...older?"

Chandler nodded.

"Significantly?!" Melissa beamed in amusement.

Another nod from the boy.

Melissa shook her head but continued.

"And they like you back?"

Chandler covered his face in embarrassment.

"You make it sound like a 4th grade crush!"

"Sorry!" She laughed. "But really?"

"I don't know! I guess...I don't wanna think about it."

Melissa rested her chin on her hand supported by her elbow leaning on the counter while she thought about what else to ask him.

Chandler decided to ask his own question.

"What if someone who you care about doesn't like someone you like?"

"I say you're almost an adult so it doesn't matter." Melissa offered. "But this is about Andrew isn't it?"

Chandler's blank face said it all.

"Maybe." He replied, taking a bite of the pizza she'd ordered after finding out that'd he hadn't had dinner.

"Look I care about him too. I really do...but if he tried to tell me who I could and couldn't see I'd tell him he was a meddling SOB!"

Chandler laughed as she winked at him.

"I would!"

"I know you would!" Chandler assured her.

"I know he's like family to you so treat him as such. If this was your father telling you to stop seeing this person, what would you say?"

"I'd tell him that he could either accept it or not but that isn't changing how I feel about him."

"Him?! Its a him?! Him who?!"

She was so excited now.  
The thought of her young gay co-star having a 'thing' with a guy was so wonderful.

Chandler blushed bright red as he stared at his plate.

"I'm not admitting that!"

"Oh c'mon!" She cried.

"If you can figure it out...I'll tell you."

She thought about it for a minute but decided she had no clue.

"I'll keep my eye on you." She warned. "I'll figure it out."

Chandler's giggle was interrupted by his phone ringing and he groaned as he read the caller ID.

"Its Andy. I DON'T want to talk to him tonight."

Melissa sighed, placing an arm around him.

"Then don't." She said simply.

Chandler frowned feeling for a split second that maybe this was wrong but that was his guilt talking.  
Going back to Andy's was not a good plan.  
Andy needed to know he was wrong.

The boy nodded, taking his plate to the sink to wash which he offered to after she so kindly took him in for the night.

After that was finished he curled up on the couch after a shower and felt like a little kid again when Melissa brought him a blanket and tucked him in.  
They had a good laugh about it before he told her goodnight and was glad that the calling had stopped so he could get some rest.

At 12:30 am his phone rang out in the room and chandler groaned as he glanced away from the TV to read the caller ID and was shocked to see Jeffrey's name instead of Andy's.  
Chandler scrambled to answer getting an odd look from Melissa as she came to get a glass of water.

"Hey?"

He hoped Jeffrey couldn't hear the nerves in his voice.

"Hey, chandler. How's it going?"

"Uh, I'm good. You?"

"I am great. But I just found out about a meeting I have tomorrow and I won't get out until six forty five at least. I'm sorry but I can't pick you up until eight is that OK?"

Chandler breathed the sigh of relief he'd been holding.

"Yeah! That's fine! I..."

"You thought I was calling to cancel?"

"Well, I really hoped not." Chandler replied honestly.

"I wouldn't! I swear! I'm looking too forward to it."

Chandler grinned and Jeffrey could feel it.

"Me too."

"OK! 8 sharp tomorrow night it is! I'll see you then."

"OK..."

"Goodnight."

"I can't wait." Chandler blurted out, "uh, I mean goodnight."

Jeffrey chuckled warmly giving chandler goosebumps that he couldn't see.

"Goodnight." He said before pressing end, even though what he really wanted to say was "me too..."

 

Melissa grinned as she stared at Chandler's love struck face.  
He was staring at the wall with a small smile and hadn't moved.  
The phone call was definitely from the mystery guy.

"Earth to chandler?!" She called, waiving her hand. 

"Oh, uh...that was...no one." He stuttered.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"OK, well good luck with no one on your date tomorrow!" She teased, ducking a pillow that chandler was already chucking at her.  
She giggled as she loved making him blush.  
It made him look like he was ten years old again.

"Thanks, Melissa." He said sheepishly."I'm gonna need it..."

"No you won't! You're beautiful and wonderful and funny and smart and anyone would be lucky to have you! Just be a good boy and don't go home with him on the first date."

Chandler covered his face in embarrassment.

"Really?! You had to say that?"

She nodded.

"I did but it doesn't matter because you're almost eighteen and you can do what ever you want anyway. just be careful, OK?"

"Yes, mom- i mean carol- I mean Melissa."

She giggled wishing him goodnight and headed back to her room to let him get some rest.  
Not that he'd be able to sleep now.

 

\---------

 

Going back to the room he shared with Andy was not something that he was looking forward to.  
He hoped that Andy was out and he could get ready for his date in peace.  
Chandler's heart beat faster as he unlocked the door and entered, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to say to his roomate.  
The room was clearly empty and he breathed a sigh of relief as he headed for a quick shower before choosing what to wear.

 

As he stood at the closet, not noticing himself dripping water over the floor or that Andrew was standing there staring at him wearing only a towel.

"Geez, Andy." Chandler cursed wishing the man had at least announced himself.  
He scrambled into the bathroom, putting on some random thing he'd grabbed to cover himself up.

"Sorry..." Andy said scratching his head. "I wouldn't think you'd mind since I walk around in a towel all the time."

"That's different." Chandler said, coming back out, cheeks still red.

"How so?" Andrew shrugged, testing him.

"I don't want to fight again." Chandler admitted.

"Me either. I'm sorry for chasing you off last night." Andrew said. "Where'd you go? I know you didn't go to Norman's"

Chandler shook his head at him.  
Of course he'd tried to hunt him down.  
Did he even deserve an answer?

"Melissa's." Chandler replied watching a sigh of relief appear on the older man's face."where'd you think I went?"  
Chandler wished he hadn't said that but it was too late.

Andrew shrugged.  
"I hadn't really thought about it after I talked to norman."

That was a lie.

Awkward silence filled the small room and he waited on pins and needles to see if Andy was going to ask him what he was looking for and where he was going.

"Going somewhere?" 

There it was.

"Yeah, out with a friend." Chandler didn't miss a beat.

"They picking you up?"

"Yeah..." He debated adding "he is."

"He? Is this a...date?"

"Maybe..." Chandler was getting more tense by the second. "So don't wait up."  
He waited to see Andy's reaction in the mirror.  
The older man was clearly not happy.  
He didn't say anything yet though so neither did he.  
Andy walked over to the dresser and leaned on the top, gripping it intensely.

"Be careful."

"Always."

 

By 7:30 Andrew was hovering and chandler had locked himself in the bathroom so he could get his thoughts together and not be questioned anymore.  
He had thousands of worries in his head.  
He contemplated changing for the tenth time as he wondered if Jeffrey would like it or not.  
He wished 8:00 would get here and he wondered if the man was even going to show.  
Would it occur to him last minute that he was taking a seventeen year old on a date.  
Would he cancel right out from under him?  
Chandler sighed, leaning against the wall as he checked his phone.  
7:48  
He tapped his foot on the ground as he psyched himself up for going out to the main room.  
If Jeffrey was really coming then he'd be here anytime.  
Maybe he could wait a few more minutes...

 

While chandler was in the bathroom, Andrew contemplated on who this mystery man could be.  
He figured out that if he was ready now, that meant his 'date' should arrive at 8:00 or if the other guy was eager and/or a gentleman, 7:55.  
Just by chance, Andy decided to go out to the balcony to stake out cars. If the other guy arrived early maybe he could have a chat with him...  
Andrew's eyes spotted a familiar vehicle and cursed before heading down to the parking lot.  
There was no way.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Jeffrey groaned rolling his eyes.  
Leave it to Andy to ruin his date with Chandler.

"You're the guy?!"

Jeffrey wasn't even going to say a word but the look on his face after Andrew caught him off guard must have confirmed his suspicions.

"Do you realize how inappropriate you are being by coming on to a sevent-"

"Eighteen. Next week chandler will be eighteen." Jeffrey cut him off. "And I invited him out to dinner. I did not 'come on to him', Andrew. I told him I would take him out to dinner because we are friends. Not to mention we have major scenes this week that we were heavily advised to rehearse."

Andrew stared for an uncomfortable amount of time with narrowed eyes at Jeffrey.

"Text chandler and tell him you can't make it tonight or better yet, just don't say anything and convince him that you don't care."

Jeffrey scoffed but it quickly turned into a loud chuckle.

"I will if that's what will help you sleep tonight."

Andrew glared at him again as he walked away, relieved though that he'd be staying away from chandler.

 

\---

 

Jeffrey: hey, I'm here but When Andrew comes back to the room, act sad. Tell him your date cancelled. He ran into me in the parking lot and figured out it was me you were meeting and threatened me to blow you off. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I wasn't that kind of guy. I've been looking forward to this with you, I'm not about to let anyone get in the way!

 

Chandler stared at the message from Jeffrey.  
He was shocked.  
It was the last thing he expected to read from him.  
The other part of him was angry that Andrew was clearly not backing off.  
Chandler shook his head as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.  
He couldn't even process it before Andrew was back in the room.

"Something wrong?" Andy asked quickly though his breathing seemed ragged from his anger.

Chandler must've been believable.

"Yeah...I'm bummed. My guy canceled on me."

"Oh." Andrew tried not to grin. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Thanks." Chandler sighed, getting up and grabbing his keys. "Guess I'll just go driving for a bit..."

"Why?" Andrew snapped. "We could get something to eat or-"

"No...sorry Andy. I just wanna be alone right now."

"Are you sure?" Andy pushed, blocking the door.

"...Yeah."

The older man sighed making chandler nervous.  
Surely if Andrew kept him here Jeffrey would come rescue him...

"Alright. But be careful out there...and be back by 12."

Chandler didn't even reply to that as he slipped out the door with his keys in hand even though he wouldn't need them.  
He jogged down the stairs and around the side of the building to where Jeffrey was waiting.

Chandler opened the door and hopped in to see a sexy grin staring back at him.  
Despite their obstacles they were officially on their 'date'.

"Hey." Chandler chuckled as he finally caught his breath from running out of the hotel.

Jeffrey's eyes trailed over him as he finally got a chance to look at him good. "...hey."

Chandler's cheeks burned as he couldn't take the older man's gaze on him.

"I wasn't sure this was actually going to happen but I'm so glad it did." He said softly.

"Me too." Jeffrey replied. "Now let's get out of here before he comes out here on a another suspicion!"

They made small talk at first on the drive to the restaurant but eventually it ended up back to the issue with Andrew.

 

"What's his deal anyway?" Jeffrey finally asked.

"I've known him since I was ten. He's...family."

"He's overprotective. You're an adult, chandler. There's no reason for him to be acting that way."

Chandler just nodded and Jeffrey was glad he hadn't offended him in any way.

"I thought it would be good to get out on my own but this wasn't what I had in mind."

"Oh, I thought that going on hot dates with older men would've been what you had in mind."

Chandler couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"You're correct. But I meant being smothered by my roommate."

"Oh, right." Jeffrey was still smirking.

As they pulled into the lot they agreed that they both wanted to forget about their co-star and enjoy their night alone.   
Chandler seemed shocked as they parked and Jeffrey handed his keys to the valet.

"I'm glad I dressed appropriately." Chandler muttered as he followed closely behind Jeffrey.

"I'm glad you did too." 

 

It wasn't until they sat down and had ordered drinks that Chandler's nerves fizzled out.  
Things seemed pretty normal between them when earlier he was concerned this whole 'date' thing would ruin their friendship.  
The only thing that seemed remotely different was that they couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes.  
But now that he thought about it, they've done that before too.

"And don't worry about us being recognized because this is where I come to NOT get recognized."

"That's good." Chandler grinned before he let a frown come over him. "Oh...when you bring all the other cute boys out on dates?"

"Right, because I do that SO often." Jeffrey waited a moment before adding, "Chandler... You're the first person I've been out with in a very long time. I'm gonna be honest with you and say that most people don't want to stick around when I have to travel for work so much."

Chandler nodded.  
"I get it." He said sympathetically. "Lucky for you, we have the same profession."

Their food was out pretty quickly after they ordered and half way through the meal Chandler's phone went off.

"I'm sorry. I thought I turned that off."

"Its no big deal." Jeffrey said.

Chandler smiled as he moved to turn the volume down but as he did, he noticed the message was from Andrew.  
He couldn't fight an eye roll and Jeffrey had to mention it.

"Him again?" 

"...Yeah." Chandler sighed.

Jeffrey started to say something more but he stopped not wanting to be the cause of their date being ruined.  
Chandler felt the tension and wanted to relieve it before the night went any further.

"Please...say what you need to say. I won't be offended."

Jeffrey sighed contemplating before deciding that he wanted to start what ever they were to each other off with out a lie.

"I can't help but feel like" Another sigh. "I'm the 'other man'."

Chandler grinned and that was not the reaction he expected.

"Look, I don't know what is going on with Andrew but I don't want him to get in the way of what ever this is. He's my friend. He's my roommate, for now. That's it."

"For now?"

"I can't live there much longer if he's going to try to control me like he's been doing."

Jeffrey nodded and felt relieved at hearing him say that.

"You know whether I should or not, I worry about you. Since you and I became friends I haven't liked the idea of you being there alone with him. I told you this before. And I promise that I'm not trying to control you I just...I've come to care a lot about you, chandler." Jeffrey placed his hand over his on the table."I don't like the idea of someone making you do something you don't want to do."

Chandler beamed at him.

"I'm glad to know you care that much." He choked out. "I think you've earned the other 4 percent."

Jeffrey let out an honest chuckle.

"Good to know." 

 

After Jeffrey got the check, after some deliberation, they were back in the car and Jeffrey revealed he had another plan for their date, if chandler was up for it.  
Of course he was so off they went.  
Chandler grinned as they pulled into an abandoned building's parking lot.

"You remembered." Chandler's eyes shined.

"I'm a good listener." Jeffrey replied. "Especially when I get to stare at a pretty face while I'm listening."  
Chandler was referring to one of their conversations alone in which he had mentioned liking abandoned places. 

Chandler blushed brightly at that before Jeffrey told him to hop out and come around to sit in the bed of the truck.  
Chandler noticed the blanket already set up and was glad that Jeffrey assumed he would stay.  
Once they were settled under the stars, chandler turned to Jeffrey.

"You didn't mean me?" He asked boldly, his voice barely above a whisper. "...did you?"

Jeffrey gave it a second and let out a small chuckle.

"Yes...I meant you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter!  
> Thank you all for reading and sticking with the story!  
> I'm working on chapter 8 now!  
> Please, please comment! It gets chapters out faster! ;-)


	8. Just can't stay away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I found this chapter was mostly written so i thought I'd post it! The next one's coming too, maybe in a few days! I haven't forgotten this story I promise! Thanks for reading!

Chandler couldn't stop grinning when he came out of hair and make up and spotted Jeffrey across the way talking to Norman.  
The older man hadn't seen him yet so he was just left to stare until he looked up.  
They seemed pretty deep into a conversation so he didn't want to bother them.  
He liked seeing Norman being friendly to Jeffrey.  
The more people that liked him the better.

Chandler sat down with his script while he waited and as he began to read he didn't even notice Jeffrey approach him or walk behind him to whisper in his ear.

"Have I ever told you how damn badass you look with that eye patch?" Jeffrey asked biting his lip. "You should've worn it the other night."

Chandler licked his own lips before turning to look up at him.

"If you had told me before that you were THAT into eye patches...maybe I would have."

"Next time." Jeffrey offered making chandler grin.

"There's a next time?"

Jeffrey was about to let the words fall from his mouth when Andrew jogged over.

"Good morning, Mr.Morgan." Andrew gave him a smile and placed his arm around chandler.

"You're reading the script?" He asked and chandler gave him a bizarre look.

"No, he's reading the newspaper, Andrew!" Jeffrey teased.

Chandler snorted while Andrew clearly was not amused.

"Yeah, its our part for later in the week." Chandler said grinning up at Jeffrey.

"About that, I am so sorry I had to cancel on you the other night,Chandler." Jeffrey said in a fake tone only chandler picked up on. He glanced at Andrew to see his reaction. "I'd love to reschedule."

Chandler smirked as he caught on to Jeffrey's act, knowing Andrew was seething beside him.

"Absolutely! whenever you want." The younger man said eagerly, that part not being fake.

"From now on I have plenty of time for you. No more cancellations!"

Chandler laughed as Jeffrey put out his arms dramatically in the air as he said that.

"I'll have to remember that you said that," He told him. "Next time you try to avoid me."

Jeffrey shook his head before waiting until their co-star turned away to give him a wink. 

"Never."

Jeffrey was called away then along with Andrew so the younger man returned to his reading.

 

\------

 

Chandler missed Jeffrey when he was away doing his scenes for the day.  
He was excited that they were both on set together but they were both working so it wasn't like they could spend a lot of time together.

Eventually Norman joined him in the main area where the cast gathered to rest during their breaks.

He flopped down beside him with a sandwich and a script throwing out a usual greeting.

"Hey, little man."

"Not any more." Chandler grinned.

"Oh, that's right! Your birthday was the other day!" 

Chandler chuckled.   
Norman had taken him and Andrew out to lunch day and given him the new watch he'd wanted so of course he knew.

"Always SO funny." Chandler replied.

"That's me." Norman nodded.

"Say, you have a scene with JDM on Thursday?"

Chandler got nervous.

"...Yeah?"

"What's Andy's problem with him anyway? I like the guy. I think he's cool."

Chandler grinned uncontrollably.

"Me too! I don't know why Andrew doesn't like him."

Norman shrugged.

"I mean sure he's new-ish but..."

"Yeah, I don't know."

He got on to another topic after that, making chandler feel relieved.

 

\-----

 

"Hey,"

"Hey..."

Chandler felt eyes on him so he looked up from his script at the person.  
He blushed as he saw 'negan' standing there in front of him.  
His eyes trailed over the older man and he swallowed hard.

"...Woah." He said at first. "I mean- I meant...uh,"

Jeffrey chuckled.

"Relax...I'm not really big,bad,negan."

Chandler's cheeks grew redder.

"Maybe not but...you still look like him."

Jeffrey grinned. He wasn't stupid. Chandler clearly had a thing for the villainous character he portrayed.  
He would be filing that bit of info away.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your intense reading but..." Jeffrey had a seat beside him. "I want to plan a day to rehears this...alone."

Chandler beamed.

"I know! We need to. Whenever you want...I'm free."

"The problem is...when ever I have free time I'd rather take you somewhere than spend it working."

Chandler couldn't stop grinning now.

"Yeah, I don't blame you."

"Well, aren't you full of yourself?"

Chandler giggled, tossing his head back.

"I'm not! That's not what I meant!"

"It sounded like you were saying that I should want to take out this hot young guy I have instead of doing my job..."

He'd never seen Chandler's face so intensely red.

"I...I just meant that I agree with not wanting to work if you're off."

Jeffrey raised an eyebrow at him and leaned closer making his heart thud.

"Sure that's what you meant..."

\----

 

Across the lot, Andrew watched the two as they talked. Clearly neither knew they were being observed.  
His blood boiled as he stared but he tried to remain calm.  
He couldn't throw himself off when he still head a few scenes to film today.

He glanced over when he heard the trailer door open behind him and called to Norman who was coming back from filming.

"Did you tell chandler what I told you to tell him?" Andrew asked him as he jogged up the steps to meet him.

"Yeah...I did." He replied, on his way in.

Andrew nodded, happy to hear it.

"C'mon in, I'll tell you what he said." Norman waved him inside and Andrew followed.

Jeffrey could talk to chandler all he wanted for now.  
This wasn't going to last long.

 

\------

 

"Hey," chandler giggled as he ran into Jeffrey again in the hall outside the producer's office.

"Fancy meeting you here." The taller man greeted as the boy came over to sit next to him. "What are you doing here?"

Chandler shrugged.

"Not sure yet."

Jeffrey nodded.

"They told me I needed to come see them for some sort of network rules I may or may not have gone against."

Chandler cringed not realising yet that Jeffrey placed his arm behind him on the bench.

"Sounds scary..." He leaning back.

Jeffrey curled his arm around his neck and chandler, feeling bold, reached up to grasp his wrist, making Jeffrey place his hand flat against his chest.

They both realised how close they were and chandlers giggled, his pink cheeks looked more adorable this close.

"I guess we'll just have to wait it out..." Jeffrey whispered, continuing their conversation.

"What ever will we do?" Chandler teased and Jeffrey pulled out his phone and turned on the selfie mode on the camera.

He tried to cover his face in a joking manner before letting Jeffrey take a couple of funny ones together before they turned more serious.  
Like chandler laying his head on Jeffrey's shoulder or tucking his head in his neck while Jeffrey kissed him on the head.

"I won't show anyone those... I promise." He whispered as he and chandler flipped back through them.

"They'll be our-" chandler began to say leaning closer, their mouths inches apart just as they jumped apart as they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Andrew's angry face came quickly into view as he realized who the two people were sitting closer than was appropriate.

"Chandler...Mr.Morgan." The British man said sternly glaring at Jeffrey.

The door to the left swung open then announcing they wanted to speak with chandler.

He got up, Jeffrey's hand dropping as Andrew stared at him in disbelief.

"Hey, Jeffrey..." Chandler spoke only at him. "Text me those pictures!"

Jeffrey winked at him.

"Sure thing."

He wondered what Andrew was going to do now that they were alone.

He glared at him for a second.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"Andrew, I believe your words were 'text him and tell him you can't make it tonight'."

Andrew rolled his eyes.

"You're being really creepy. He's a kid!"

"He's an adult! Our co-star that can make what ever decision he wants to, on his own. And what do you call what you're being?"

Andrew let out an angry scoff.

"I have the right! I've been with him the entire run of the show! You can't come in here and take that away from me!"

Jeffrey backed off, his hands up in a surrender position.

"You need to chill out, Andrew. I'm not doing any of what you just accused me of...chandler can see who ever he wants. Friends, family, guys...it just so happens that he chose me as the person he wants to see...I can't help that."

Jeffrey walked off then deciding he couldn't have this conversation anymore.  
He needed to get away from this man to let him rationalise this out.  
He wasn't the enemy here.  
He really didn't want Chandler around him anymore either but he wasn't about to be controlling like Andrew.

This was going to take some thinking.

\------

When the cast was leaving for the day, Jeffrey threw a nod at Andrew in front of everyone before heading over to chandler.

The boy grinned as Jeffrey leaned in for a hug.

"Call me tonight late...when you get a chance." Jeffrey said low, making his ear tingle as he kept him in his arms.

"Sure." Chandler replied, biting his lip as the older man smiled at him before he walked off toward his car.

He couldn't wait until later.


	9. A place to stay

_"Hey." Jeffrey said as he answered the phone call._

_"Hi." Chandler's smile was evident over the speaker._

_"You OK? Are you alone or..." Jeffrey asked._

_"Yeah, I told Andy I had to go look in my car for something."_

_Jeffrey's warm chuckle made goosebumps all over his arms._

_"That's good. I just...I worry about you chandler."_

_"I'm fine...I guess."_

_"You guess?"_

_Chandler sighed. "Yeah...you know what I mean."_

_"Sure." Jeffrey complied. "I'm glad to hear your voice."_

_Chandler beamed._

_"Yours too." He said. "I wish you were here...in person."_

_"Yeah, I could see you me and Andrew sharing a hotel." Jeffrey rolled his eyes though he couldn't see it._

_Chandler chuckled even though he was horrified at the thought as well._

_"That's not what I meant..."_

_"Oh." Jeffrey teased, then laughed. "No, I knew that. But chandler?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm not trying to rush what ever this is between us. I don't have a hidden agenda but...I want you to know that I have a second bed here in my room...if you ever need a place to stay, its yours."_

_Chandler was touched._

_"I-...Thank you." He said. "I won't forget your offer."_

_A few moments of content silence before chandler said he better get back._

_Jeffrey didn't let on how upsetting that was.  
Chandler couldn't even talk on the phone with out worrying what Andrew would do._

_It would only take a few minutes to come get chandler and-_

_"Alright," he sighed. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow."_

_"Cant wait." Chandler grinned. "Goodnight."_

 

"What are grinning about?" Andrew asked as chandler pulled on a hoodie.

"Oh, uh...nothing. Just thinking."

Andy raised his eyebrow at him but didn't push this time deciding to ask him about where he was going instead.

"Out." Was all he replied as he threw his script in his back pack.

"Chandler, you have to tell me where you're going. I need to know in case you don't come home or-"

"I'm going out to rehearse my script." He said simply. "I'll be back."

And with that he left Andrew to wonder.

\-----

 

"Hey,"

Chandler grinned back at Jeffrey as he invited him inside.

"Hey." Chandler replied and felt his heart rate pick up as Jeffrey rubbed his back during a hug.

"Sorry I'm like five minutes late." He offered, trying to ignore the fact that Jeffrey had on THE leather jacket and red scarf.

Jeffrey shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I figure there was traffic or something."

"Yeah, something..." Chandler set his bag down hoping he wouldn't have to tell him about the almost struggle he'd had with andy.

Jeffrey grabbed his script and made a suggestion to chandler.

"Have a seat on this bed and I'll sit on the other so it mimics the way we'll be sitting in the scene."

Chandler nodded and did what the man suggested.

Jeffrey sat down across from him and rubbed his hands together.

"Ok! Let's get to work!"

 

\-----

 

"I have had the craziest week!" Melissa giggled as Norman kissed her on the cheek before they sat down for lunch.  
She preceded to relay all the presswork she'd gone through and filming yesterday and it was just obviously a busy time for her.  
He was surprised when she agreed to meet him for lunch.

"Ive missed you." She grinned as she handed the menu to the waitress who left to fill their order.

"We don't do this enough." Norman added and she agreed.

As they waited on their food, different subjects came up but Melissa was interested to hear about chandler when he came into the conversation.

"And then Chandler's all kissing up to Jeffrey..."

Melissa smirked.  
She didn't want to break Chandler's confidence with telling her what he had that night but this was interesting.

"Really?" She grinned.

"Yeah, its like he wants something from him or thinks he's better than us or-"

"You're not stupid Norman." She said.

He gave her an odd look just as their food arrived.

"Andy thinks Jeffrey's comin' onto chandler but I don't know whats going on." Norman added.

"If I had to guess..." Melissa smirked, biting a fry she'd stolen from his plate."I think chandler has a crush on the man and maybe Jeffrey wants to explore that too."

Norman shook his head not being much more open with it then Andrew was.

"He's an adult and Jeffrey is bisexual..." Melissa pointed out, shrugging."I for one, think its nice."

\-----

"Let's do the short version one more time." Jeffrey suggested and chandler nodded.

"Sing me a song..." Jeffrey rehearsed from the paper in his hands.

"What?"

"Sing me a song."

Jeffrey stared at the younger man as he began to sing 'you are my sunshine' very awkwardly.

"I'm so uncomfortable doing this." Chandler paused to say, adding a chuckle.

"I think that's the point."

Chandler continued for a few moments and Jeffrey leaned even closer making him stop.

"What?" Chandler asked, getting even more self conscious.

"You have no idea how much I wanna kiss you right now..."

Chandler stared into Jeffrey's eyes and they were serious yet lustful.

"I don't think that's in the script." Chandler challenged with a smirk.

"We're actors. We improvise." Jeffrey replied.

Chandler grinned, leaning closer.

"Then improvise if you're so good at it..." 

Jeffrey closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Chandler's making the boy gasp into the slow kiss.

"I've been wanting to do this since the day we met..." Jeffrey said breathlessly as he pushed Chandler back, flat onto the mattress.

Chandler trusted Jeffrey not to move this thing between them faster than he was ready for but what he was doing right now was nice and very much welcome.

"Why'd you stop then?" Chandler smirked, grabbing Jeffrey's collar and pulling him back in for more kisses.

 

\-----

"Where the hell have you been all day and night?!"

Chandler shrugged at Andrew as he fully entered their shared room.

"Answer me!"

Now that it was done, he could tell him. He couldn't take away now, the time he'd spent with him.

"I was rehearsing with Jeffrey, relax."

"Relax? I warned you to stay away from him! He's bad news!"

"He's my co star! We had rehearsals to do!"

"He's my costar too but you don't see me going to spend ALL damn day with him!"

 

Chandler sighed shaking his head. Andrew was never going to get it.

"And where'd you rehearse?" Andrew pried.

Chandler rolled his eyes.

"At his hotel. Where else? We couldn't do that out in public, Andy! Gale and Scott would have our heads if the script got out!"

The Brit shook his head too.

"Lovely!" He said sarcastically,ignoring the part about their bosses. "Where Jeffrey could've taken advantage of you!"

Chandler gave him a disgusted look.

"He wouldn't do that!"

"He could! See that's why you shouldn't have been alone with him! You're too naive!"

Chandler threw his hands up, having the last straw.  
He brushed past Andrew and opened the closet to get down his suitcases.

"what are you doing?" Andrew panicked.

"I can't stay here any more if you're going to treat me like a kid! I moved in with you to have some freedom, Andy! We talked about this!"

"Where are you going to go!?" Andrew placed his hands on him comfortingly but chandler shook them off.

"Anywhere but here! Somewhere I'm not treated like a baby!"

And with that he was out the door.

 

\-----

Andrew's heart beat fast as he pressed Norman's name on his cell phone.

He waited a second before he heard the man's voice on the other end.

"Chandler just packed a couple of bags and he left!" Andy was clearly in a panic. "Now I don't know where the hell he is! Did he call you?"

"Calm down." Norman Said as Andrew cursed into the speaker. "I haven't heard from him Andy."

"I can't! What if he is upset and makes bad choices out there?!"

"Then he's an adult now and he can make his own mistakes!"

Andrew sighed.

"What if he's with Jeffrey?" Andrew admitted.

Norman shrugged but he couldn't see it.  
What Melissa said really sunk in.

"Sorry but what if he is, Andy? Chandler is a big boy now."

 

\-----

 

"is it tomorrow already?" Jeffrey teased as he opened the door to see chandler standing there with suitcases and tears in his sweet blue eyes. The last thing he'd said to him earlier was 'see you tomorrow'.

It wasn't tomorrow.  
Something was wrong.

Chandler shook his head.

Jeffrey stared at him confused as Chandler stood there too until Jeffrey pulled him into his arms.

"I had a fight with Andrew..." The young man sniffled. "I can't stay there anymore."


	10. Kiss me instead

Jeffrey groaned as he woke up on his back in the same position he fell asleep in with a warm weight on his chest.  
He shifted, waking up the person laying on him until said person sat up and away from him.

"I'm so sorry!" Chandler cried.

"Don't be!" Jeffrey grinned groggily, rubbing at his eyes. "I like it."

"Yeah, but you weren't exactly expecting a guest last night much less to be a pillow when you woke up."

"Being a pillow means I was holding you all night. I'm not complaining."

Chandler blushed brightly.

"But you could be nice and go flip the coffee pot on." Jeffrey teased.

"Sure." Chandler replied walking over to it while Jeffrey headed into the bathroom.

Chandler sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the pot to fill up and Jeffrey to return.  
He rested his head on his knees as memories from last night, came back to him.  
He must've looked stressed because Jeffrey sat down next to him and pulled him close, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"What's bothering you? Talk to me."

"I..." Chandler sighed. "I don't want this thing with Andrew to mess up the show."

Jeffrey nodded.

"I had that concern." He said. "But the most important thing is you. You shouldn't risk your own feelings or safety for that."

"I've never not felt safe with Andrew. He wouldn't put me in danger!" Chandler protested.

"Yeah, but you know what I meant."

Chandler's expression softened quickly.

"I don't want to fight with you too." He said.

Jeffrey wrapped his arm around him pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

"Then don't. Kiss me instead."

Chandler felt himself melting against the older man.

"You always have good ideas..." He grinned.

 

\-----

 

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Danai asked as she caught Andrew's arm to stop him. "You look like you haven't slept."

 

The Brit sighed.

"I didn't last night." He rubbed his eyes.

She ran a comforting hand over his back.

"Why?"

"Chandler took off last night and didn't come back and he was supposed to be at work today and he didn't come in and..."

"Yeah, gossip about chandler's absence was going around at craft services this morning. The boy's never missed a day of work."

Andrew chuckled, getting nostalgic.

"One time, when he was 11...I had to make him go back to the trailer and sleep instead of work because he came to set sick and didn't want to miss a day."

Danai smiled at the story but pointed out that chandler wasn't a little boy anymore.

Andrew shook his head.

"I know but-"

"No. Andy, no buts! We have to treat him like one of us not a kid!"

Andrew sighed he knew she was right but he couldn't admit it yet.

All he needed right now was this day to be over so he could search for Chandler.

 

\-----

 

"You can put your stuff in a drawer if you want though I don't know how long we're gonna be here because I was actually thinking about looking at apartments in a few days."

Chandler seemed surprised.

"Oh, well...I can find somewhere else to-"

"Chandler," he held up a hand to stop him. "That's not what I meant. I want you to come with me."

Chandler smiled.

"I'll probably sign pretty soon so if you don't want to bother that's fine too I just didn't want you to feel like you had to live out of your back pack."

"OK, I'll think about it."

"Alright, I'm getting a shower if you need me. Don't hesitate to poke your head in." He winked leaving chandler to think about that.

Living with Jeffrey was a lot different then bunking with him or even dating him.  
He didn't want their relationship to be harmed by moving in too quickly.  
He didn't want to offend him by turning it down but she also didn't want to be anywhere else either.

Chandler sighed laying back on the bed.

There's was a lot to consider.

 

As soon as he noticed 'Lucille' in the corner of the room, he grinned.

He always loved the prop even as much bad it had done on the show.

He didn't dare pick it up but he did go over to stare at it.

"You lookin' at my dirty girl?" Jeffrey laughed as chandler jumped.

"Sorry, its just so cool." He said turning around.

His jaw almost hit the floor when he saw Jeffrey standing there in just the low hanging towel.  
It would just take one tug of the cloth and...

"She is, isn't she?" He asked and chandler almost melted as he caught a scent of his after shave as he came closer.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Chandler stammered and Jeffrey moved to hold it up for him.  
He came around behind chandler and tucked his towel in tighter before pressing himself up against his back.

"Grasp her right here like this..." He whispered, covering his hands with his to show where to hold it.

"And swing." Chandler's heart beat as he felt every inch of the man warm and damp against his back.

"Sorry I'm...getting your shirt wet." Jeffrey said huskily, nipping at his ear.  
Chandler shivered, still holding the bat.  
Jeffrey turned him around to face him, leaning in for a kiss as flashes of their make out session last night floated into their minds.  
Jeffrey took the bat from him and kissed him deeply for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Alright, get ready. We're going out and later I'm taking you to dinner." 

Chandler stared at him in a daze.

"That's not fair!"

It wasn't. Jeffrey was feeling it now too...

 

\-----

 

"Its Norman." Chandler announced when he looked at his phone.

Jeffrey said he should answer it so chandler stepped away from their table and hit the green button.

"Hey, kid are you OK? I heard you moved out of Andy's?"

Chandler sighed.

"Yeah, I did."

"And you didn't come to set today?"

"No...I thought I was catching a bug or something."

"Where you at man? I don't want you to move away and forget about us little people!"

Chandler laughed honestly.

"I won't forget about you and I'm not moving away. I'm just...staying with my boyfriend right now." He said boldly.

Silence.

"...OK. You're safe then?" 

"Yes, norm, I'm fine." He rolled his eyes, knowing Andy put him up to that.

"OK, well I won't keep you."

"Thanks, norm. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"You bringing your boyfriend?" He teased.

"Goodnight, Norman!"

 

"Sorry." Chandler told Jeffrey when he got back to the table.

"Its OK. What did he want?"

"To see where I was. Probably so he can tell Andrew."

Jeffrey shook his head.

"Where'd you tell him you were staying?"

Chandler blushed.

"I told him I was staying with my boyfriend."

Jeffrey reached across the table, covering his hand with his.

"At least you didn't lie to him."

Chandler beamed at him.

"you really want to be my boyfriend?"

"Fuck yes." He said quietly.

Chandler didn't know what to say to that.

"OK, I guess this is our second date then?" He asked.

Jeffrey grinned. 

"Then I'm paying."

Chandler sighed.

"Are you implying I'm 'the girl' here?"

"I'm implying that you're my boyfriend and I get a thrill out of spoiling you."

This surprised chandler.

"Oh."

 

\-----

 

Chandler had been concerned that night that Jeffrey might want something a little more than just kissing.

Last night was different because Chandler was so upset but tonight they were perfectly happy and chatting as they walked in the door to the room.

They both were full from dinner and even if Chandler was ready tonight to go further with him, he was tired.

"Chandler?"

"Yeah?" His heart beat faster as Jeffrey approached him with some inquiry.

The taller man took his hands in his own and part of him wanted to run while the other trusted him.

"I wanted to tell you that you're-"

Jeffrey stopped talking as a knock sounded on the hotel door.  
The two guys shared a look.

"I wasn't expecting anyone." Jeffrey said

He walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole.

"Its Andrew."

"What?!" Chandler cried.

"Go hide."

"He's going to have to find out at some point. I told Norman I was staying with my boyfriend."

"OK, don't say I didn't offer."

He swung the door open and let in a very angry looking Andrew.

"I'm here to ask you if you knew where-"

Andrew stopped in his tracks and stared at the boy who was laying in Jeffrey's bed watching the TV.

"Are you bloody kidding me?!"

Chandler tried not to react too much though his heart was pounding now from fear of his co-star.

"Chandler what the bloody hell are you doing here?! Is he holding you hostage?!"

Jeffrey came over to the man, arms crossed.

"Does he look like he's here against his will?"

"He's in your bed!"

"What does that have anything to do with?" Jeffrey asked.

"Because you're forcing him to stay here!"

"Chandler can do what ever he wants. See those keys on the hook over there? Those are his car keys. He can leave whenever he wants."

"Or I can stay for as long as I want." Chandler said from the bed, sharing a grin with Jeffrey.

"I should call the police!"

"Go ahead." Chandler replied. "But you'll see me tomorrow at work."

Andrew shook his head at Jeffrey and walked out of the room.  
Jeffrey shut the door and collapsed on the bed next to chandler.

"That was...something." Chandler said making Jeffrey laugh.

"You can say that again." 

"So what were you going to say before he interrupted?" Chandler asked turning to him nervously.

"Oh, I was going to say that you're welcome to sleep in my bed with me like last night or sleep in the other bed. I won't be offended if you need to have a breather from us to think about things."

Chandler beamed. 

"I appreciate it, but I think now that I've woken up in your arms, I won't be able to wake up any other way."

Jeffrey grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

"I was hoping you were gonna say that."


	11. Real special

"There's chandler!"

Chandler giggled when he walked into hair and make up that morning as the staff praised his appearance.  
He guessed people really missed him yesterday and knew he really shouldn't miss a day like that again.

He sat down in the chair at the large mirror and chatted with the girl who's name was bella as she prepared her station for his particular makeup.  
They had to do this quick since he had only fifteen minutes before he had to get to set a few miles away.

"OK, close your eyes." Bella said as she was about to attach the 'wound' over his right eye And then the patch.

 

As soon as he was done, chandler headed back to Jeffrey's trailer so they could wait for the van that was going to drop them off at the set of the sanctuary.

"I do like that eye patch..." Jeffrey murmured as chandler walked through the door.

Chandler blushed and it looked out of place with his badass, zombie killer wardrobe.

"I guess I'm going to have to steal this thing and bring it home to wear around for you."

Jeffrey licked his lips, a dark look in his eyes as he got up and came over to press him against the counter.

"Yes. Please, do that." 

"I will..." Chandler gazed into his eyes. "As long as you promise to keep bringing that jacket and scarf home too."

A husky chuckle came out of Jeffrey before he leaned down and kissed chandler deeply.

"I can think of a few things the scarf can be used for..."

He must really like seeing him blush.

He moved to press his lips down his neck and ended up nipping at the skin there just like this morning.

 

Chandler had to get up the will to stop him.

"Jeffrey..." He whispered, weak from the feeling. "You have to stop...I already got teased by the make up girl earlier from the love bites you gave me this morning."

Jeffrey grinned, proud of himself.

"Good. I want them to know you're mine."

There goes Chandler's cheeks again.

"Besides, I couldn't help it when you're laying so close to me with no shirt on." Jeffrey whispered in his ear before nipping there.

They heard a set hand then, out in the courtyard with a megaphone announcing the arrival of the van to take them off to work.

"Guess we gotta go." Jeffrey sighed giving him another kiss.

"We'll continue this later, I'm sure." Chandler grinned, pulling him out the door and into the world where they had to behave and act like they were just two co stars.

 

\-----

When chandler was bussed back to the main area for lunch, everyone seemed to want to talk to him at once.

He sat down in a folding chair and instantly Norman, danai, lauren and Christian all wanted to sit with him.

"We missed you yesterday, chandler." Christian said first, biting into her sandwich.

"Yeah, man, where'd you go?"

"Here have my cookie." Lauded offered and chandler had to laugh.

"Y'all act like I disappeared for like a week and I only missed a day. I just needed a day to myself is all. I had a lot going on and needed to get things settled."

"Like what?" Asked Christian.

Chandler sighed.  
They weren't going to leave him alone until he gave them something and since they'd find out soon anyway.

"I did move out of Andy's. I'm trying to decide where I'm staying but I'm not going back to live with my parents."

"I thought you said you moved in with your boyfriend?" Norman asked and chandler practically glared at him for letting that slip.

"I stayed with him last night is all."

Lauren let out an "oooh!" And chandler was past the point of embarrassment.

"Let's talk about you guys." He said. "I wanna think about something other than my problems."

They all agreed but he could tell they were all still curious.  
They were like a big family and he loved them but he kind of couldn't wait to go back to the set where Jeffrey was at.  
Steven and Austin sure didn't jump on him like this.

 

\-----

"Hey." Jeffrey grinned as chandler arrived back on set. "I missed you." He murmured low.

"I missed you too." Chandler grinned back.

He noticed the guys sitting across the way and all the camera men and knew a kiss wasn't going to happen right now.  
Being near the man was going to have to be enough.

As soon as they arrived back over to the small group, chandler made small talk with them while Jeffrey headed to see what was taking so long.

"Riggs?" A set hand named tori came immediately over and drug him away before Jeffrey came back.

"Hey, sorry, but they don't want you around Mr.Morgan again before you're driven in, in the truck, OK?"

"Oh...OK."

"The transport guy was supposed to take you over to it but if you wanna hop on the cart I'll take you there myself."

Chandler had no choice but to agree and sped off with her in the golf cart.

 

Chandler took a deep breath as the crew shut the door on the box truck and drove him into the spot and parked.  
He heard voices outside the walls of the confined space and waited for his cue.  
The door opened then and he held up the gun and the director called for cut.

Chandler was anxious not seeing Jeffrey but he knew he couldn't until that moment.  
He held up the gun again and again until they got the right amount of fake gunfire for the scene.  
He knew the scene with actual negan was now

"Son of a bitch!"

"What the hell?" 

"Stay back! Drop your weapons. I only want Negan. He killed my friends. No one else needs to die." Chandler recited.

Jeffrey approached with that sexy smirk on his face and that whistle that sent a chill down anyone's back who was familiar with the show.

"Damn. You are adorable. Did you pick that gun 'cause it looks cool? You totally did, right? Kid, I ain't gonna lie you scare the shit outta me."

Chandler felt Austin grab him and shove him to the ground as was scripted.

"Dwight. Back off. Is that any way to treat our new guest? Come on, kid. I will show you around" he offered as the walker extras growled from behind." Come on, kid. I'll show you around. You know, you do the same damn stink-eye as your dad, except it's only half as good 'cause well, know, you're missing an eye." Jeffrey chuckled. "Really? You're really not gonna take my hand? 'Cause you're lucky you even still have a hand. Same as your boy Daryl over here," chandler glanced over at Norman.

"now that I think about it. How's the job going, Daryl? Hot enough for you? Yeah, it'd be with one arm." He chuckled again as chandler raised his hand to his "Ah, smart kid. Now come with me." Jeffrey finished.

 

"Cut!"

\-----

"You see chandler today?"

Andrew shook his head as he sat with Norman on his smoke break.

"We don't have a scene til tomorrow."

"I saw him at the warehouse scene and at lunch. He seems happy."

"That's good. I just wish it wasn't because of him." Andy admitted. "You know that man has come in and taken over everything."

"In a way I'm glad because he's taken some of the crazy fan girls away from me." Norman joked. "I'm not complaining."

"Yeah, but apparently unless you're chandler you don't have a chance with him." Andy snipped.

Norman laughed.

"Its not funny!"

"Its kinda cute though if you think about it..." Norman added putting his cigarette out on the pavement.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Look do you have a crush on chandler?"

"No!" Andy replied. 

Norman raised a brow.

"I don't think so."

"Well, either way you need to figure it out and get your friendship back with the kid. He probably misses you too. Its always been the two of you. At least save your relationship."

Andy sighed as Norman got called away.

He was right.

He couldn't keep having him ignore him and hate him like this.  
He needed the boy back in his life.  
Jeffrey or no Jeffrey.

 

\----

It was quite surprising when Jeffrey found Chandler talking to Melissa as he locked up his trailer for the night.  
He didn't think anyone was happy with him after he left Andrew's but he was wrong.

Melissa smiled when the man approached the friends cautiously.

"I was just asking Chandler if you two would have dinner with me? I know it's late but I never a chance to see you anymore. Feel free to say no though if I'm interrupting your plans." Melissa hugged Chandler to her.

"Uh, sure." Jeffrey grinned, glad to have someone that liked chandler be accepting of their relationship. "We'd love to."

"Cool! Where do you wanna go and I'll meet you guys there."

"No, you invited us." Chandler offered. "You pick."

"I'm the one pulling you guys away from a night alone..." She winked. "Least I can do is let you decide where to go."

"How about that new place over by the grocery store?" Jeffrey suggested ignoring her implications. "It's got a pretty diverse menu."

Melissa nodded. 

"Perfect! See you guys in a bit!"

Chandler laughed as Jeffrey still looked surprised as she walked away.

"I guess we're going to dinner." He said, leading Jeffrey towards the car.

"I guess so." He slung his arm over chandler's shoulder.

"Does she know about us?" Jeffrey wondered out loud.

"She does now." Chandler grinned thinking about the conversation he had when he spent the night at her place.

"I guess she's OK with it?"

Chandler nodded.

"I don't think she cares who my boyfriend is as long as I have one."

"Thanks." Jeffrey replied sarcastically. "That makes me feel real special!"


	12. All night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back! Thanks for waiting for this chapter! The last couple of chapters should be out shortly! Hope you enjoy!

"Good mornin'" Chandler turned over to see Jeffrey grinning from beside him.

"Hi." Chandler chuckled, turning over away from the lamp light.

"Hey don't go back to sleep. My agent found this great apartment. I was hoping you'd come with me to look at it."

Chandler grinned , rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

Chandler groaned, rolling back over and burying his face in his side. 

"Five more minutes."

Jeffrey grinned turning towards him, putting his phone down and wrapping him in his arms.

"Don't mind if I do..."

\-----

"Alright, Andrew....what can we do about your feud with JDM?" Gale asked as soon as the formal 'hello-how-are-you-s' were over.

Andrew looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I...don't know what you mean."

She raised a brow, crossing her legs under the desk.

"Look, if you don't like the guy, fine." She said. "On set, we can work with that. But if you guys do an interview together or are at a panel...we can't help you! And our good image as a cast that is 'like family' will be tarnished!"

Andrew sighed.

"I will...try to work with him so no one will be the wiser." He gave in.

"That's all I wanted to hear, Andy." She said. "Now...moving on,"

 

\-----

Chandler was getting real tired, real fast of this woman.

The lady at the front desk of the complex was clearly excited about Jeffrey moving in and she wouldn't stop flirting with him as they waited for the actual owner.  
This woman was just the receptionist and apparently was only there filling in.  
Thank god.

Jeffrey clearly wasn't liking the attention from her either and chandler was surprised when he felt a hand around him, on his side.

"Well, I appreciate you calling the owner to come chat with us. My boyfriend and I are excited about this place. It seems promising."

The eyed chandler as if she wanted to say 'there is no way in hell you're his boyfriend.'

Jeffrey definitely picked up on this and rubbed a hand down Chandler's back to make sure he knew he was his and she had zero effect on him.

"Well, then," she scowled walking off. "Good luck..."

"Really?" Chandler scowled as she disappeared and Jeffrey chuckled.

"You're the only one for me." Jeffrey said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"You're sure?" Chandler teased.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jeffrey replied leaning down to kiss him just as the owner came in.

"Mr.morgan?" Thew short man asked.

"Yes, sir!" Jeffrey replied, holding out his hand to shake. 

"It is an honor to meet you. I am so happy you picked my property to look at!"

"Well, it looked like a good fit for us so here we are."

The man chuckled and glanced at Chandler.

"This is your..."

"This is Chandler, my boyfriend."

The man's eyebrows raised.

"Don't worry...I'm not a gossiper, but when you said boyfriend, I never expected your co-star."

Jeffrey chuckled.

"Its a surprise to me too." He replied giving the young man a wink.

"Cmon, I'll show you two the place."

 

Chandler grinned as Jeffrey looked absolutely thrilled with it as soon as he walked into the living room.

It was fully furnished so they didn't have to deal with picking out any decor.  
Neither of them were prepared or had a schedule that permitted that.

He let Jeffrey talk to the guy for a minute and wandered around until he found the master bath.

He hadn't even heard Jeffrey come in behind him.

"Have you seen this bed?" He asked coming in and it totally went in Chandler's ear and out the other.

He found him standing in the bathroom, staring at the fully equipped, glass shower.

"I'm signing the lease..." Was all Jeffrey could say in his ear as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.  
Chandler was practically star struck over the shower and could only imagine them eventually in there together.

"Do it...now."

Jeffrey chuckled.

"So...that means you like it?"

 

\-----

 

Andrew sighed as he sat down with his phone, on his bed in the empty room.

It was so quiet and lonely without chandler.

So was his life.

He missed the easy conversations they could always have and regretted scaring him off.  
He wished things could go back to the way they were.  
He wanted to spend time with him again and hoped Chandler wasn't too mad at him to agree to it.

After he'd gotten home from his meetings and interviews that night, he remembered what Norman suggested and picked up his phone, only getting so far.  
He stared at it for an hour before he pressed Chandler's name on his phone contacts.

The empty box flashed ready for him to type but he didn't know what to say.

He got as far as; 'hey' and erased it and retyped it five times.

Andrew sighed, rubbing stressfully over his eyes.

If he couldn't simply text him, his could he have a real conversation with him?

Eventually he found the right words and sent the message on its way to Chandler, hoping to hear back from him soon.

 

: Hey, Chandler, it's Andy. I'd really like to see you and discuss what's been going on lately. I'll be at that little coffee shop on eve street at 11:00 tomorrow. You know, the one Norman likes. I hope to see you there. 

 

\-----

 

"Is this it?" Chandler asked as he set the last box from the truck down in the living room.

"Kinda." Jeffrey replied. "I've got a storage unit too but mostly with stuff I don't use."

Chandler nodded.

"Well, I don't take up much space so at least we won't be fighting over who's stuff goes where. Besides, you bought the apartment so it's yours anyway."

Jeffrey came over to him shaking his head.

"It's still ours because we both live here together." Jeffrey smiled. "that's what we are now...together." 

Chandler gave him one of those smiles he couldn't stop thinking about and he gave him a kiss before telling him to follow him.

"So...we have this room, which you can have if you want? Or..." Jeffrey lead him down the hall, "we can share this one."

Chandler blushed but turned towards him answering him with a kiss.

"I'll take that as we'll share?" Jeffrey grinned into the kiss.

"I told you that I don't take up much room." Chandler grinned back.

He felt Jeffrey push him backwards into the room as their mouths continued to press together and closer to the king size bed with silk sheets.

"The things negan would do to Carl if the producers would let him..." Jeffrey breathed, teasing.

"Carl might grow to like that...but since they can't...we can." Chandler said, surprising the taller man.

Jeffrey licked his lips as he watched chandler go over to the bed and lay down across the end after pulling off his T-shirt.

"I'm about fifty percent more into you now." Jeffrey quoted a scene later in the week, making his way over to him and crawling on top of him on the bed.

Chandler squirmed as he began nipping at his neck and cried out when he made another deep mark.  
Chandler's phone went off interrupting the wonderful things Chandler was feeling and he heard Jeffrey make an annoyed sound against his skin.

"Are you going to..."

"Nope." Chandler replied, reaching on the nightstand to turn the ringer off.

Jeffrey grinned down at him and moved to remove is own shirt, giving chandler a moment to admire him before going back to his original task.

"Jeff...rey." Chandler groaned and the older man chuckled continuing those bites down his chest and stomach until he arrived at his waistband.

Brown met blue as he asked him with just a look if he was ready for the next stage in their relationship.

Chandler smiled and nodded and that was all he needed to allow himself to be closer to him.

Jeffrey continued until he moved up to give chandler one more kiss on the lips.

Chandler felt Jeffrey move then and pop open the button of his jeans and continue on from there, hands rubbing, mouth leaving little kisses on his skin just inches away from where he really needed that tongue to be.

But they had all night and they were definitely going to use it.


	13. Back on track

Andrew glanced at his watch for the third time in the last 20 minutes.

He wasn't coming.

He was convinced.

That was fine.  
He didn't think he would anyway since he never even responded to his text.

Andrew was going to get a coffee and go.  
There was no point in waiting if chandler wasn't going to show up.

The British man sighed and stood up just as the bell on the door rang announcing someone entering the shop.

Andrew's eyes shot to see who it was and it was just a couple, man and woman, wearing workout clothes.

Another sigh and he got in line behind them.   
It was his turn next and he ordered his regular hot coffee and told them he'd fix the rest himself.  
He felt someone come up beside him and heard a familiar voice speak to the cashier.

"I'll have that too but put two shots of vanilla in mine."

Andrew turned and looked at chandler in shock.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he handed the waiting worker a card. "I'll pay."

"I'm just glad you came." He grinned. "I'll pay you back."

Chandler shrugged as he tried to ignore the beaming man beside him.

"Can I get a name for these?" The worker asked and without hesitation Chandler turned to her and said "clutterbuck."

He followed Andrew to a table in the back to wait for their coffee and the older man just laughed until chandler joined him.

"Are we even now?" He asked.

"Using your real name?" Chandler asked. "No... What happened between us wasn't about getting even. If you think so then I don't know what I'm even doing here."

Andrew panicked, thinking he was going to lose his chance at getting them back to the way things were.

"No!" Andrew said. "Chandler, I was just messing around with you. It was supposed to be funny."

Chandler nodded, twisting a napkin around on the table with his fingers.

"Look, chandler, I wanted you to meet with me because...I miss you." He placed a hand over his on the table and chandler pulled back not missing the hurt look he got.

"We're not there yet, Andy." He said. "I'm mad, OK? You tried to force me to stay with you and that's not right!" 

Andrew nodded. "I know. I regret it because of this wedge its driven between us."

Chandler agreed. "You know if we let this go on...it'll start affecting the show."

"Yes, but my relationship with you is more important to me than that." Andy revealed.

Chandler didn't know what to say to that just as the lady called for their coffee.

"Clutterbuck!" 

Andy chuckled and offered to go get the drinks.

He was back as soon as he fixed his and asked chandler if he needed anything else before they continued.

"I want us to be friends again." Andy offered.

"It seemed like to me you want more than that." Chandler shook his head.

"I'll be honest...I don't know what I want."

Chandler shook his head.

"I can't do this if you-"

"No, Chandler, look, I want to be friends, alright? I do. I can deal with anything else I feel and I won't get in between you and...Jeffrey."

Chandler was listening.

"You promise?"

Andrew considered.

"Yes...I promise."

 

\-----

 

"I hate interviews."

Jeffrey cracked up as Norman revealed this dislike.

"Believe it or not, I kinda like them." Jeffrey said.

Norman shook his head.

"Nope! Their all like 'how's your kid? Who are you sleepin' with? Did you quit smokin' yet? Are you plannin' to? Where do you live? Are you still into motorcycles and by the way we love you in that zombie show!' "

Jeffrey laughed again agreeing.

"Yeah, I hear ya! I get all that kind of stuff too, ya know!"

Norman glared at the door they were waiting to be called from.

"Let's just hope this is over soon."

"Amen!"

 

It was probably an hour before they got called in and when they sat down, Norman tried not to roll his eyes too much as the girl prodded into his personal life just a bit too far.

She was probably just flirting with him.

"So, Jeffrey," she asked. "Everyone is talking about you putting down roots here and buying a place... Do you share with anyone?"

"I did put down roots here." He said, focusing on that and trying to get her off of the subject of who he lives with. "Its a great area...and all my friends are here so, yeah."

Norman reached over and hugged him.

"Aww." Jeffrey teased, hugging back

"So do you two live together?"

"No! No." Jeffrey laughed. "We could. We get along, obviously. But no. I live alone."

"That's not what I heard..." She poked.

"Really?" Jeffrey raised his eyebrows.

"I heard that your youngest co-star, chandler riggs has shacked up with you. Is that true?"

Jeffrey faked surprise while he hid true internal thoughts.

"Oh! No, he needed a place to stay for a few nights and I offered to let him stay."

"But he was living with y'all's co-star, Andy Lincoln, was he not?"

"I honestly don't know. But, uh, We were running lines together and we get along great so he stayed at mine but don't tell the producers this but we never rehearsed...we really stayed up all night..."

The girl was on the edge of her seat waiting for the juicy gossip.

"...playing on my Xbox." He chuckled, high five-ing Norman.

"Sounds...fun." The interviewer smiled, obviously fake and moving on, concluding it shortly after.

 

\-----

 

"Thanks for today." Andrew said as he walked chandler to his car.

"I wanted to come." Chandler shrugged.

"I hope we can do this again soon."

"Me too. But I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course." Andrew smiled.

"I really have missed you, ya know?" Said chandler. "Just please promise you were serious about supporting me and Jeffrey."

Andrew sighed, kicking the toe of his shoe on the concrete.

"Chandler , do you remember when we were filming season one and after the break we came back and I told you that no matter what, I would be here for you forever. Whether the show lasted only that season or ten or twenty?"

Chandler grinned at the memory and nodded.

"I meant that and when I said it I meant in life. I didn't just mean in acting or...I don't know what ever. I meant I'm with you. You're stuck with me. So yes, I'll have to work on it but if he's the person you've chosen and he treats you right then...I support you."

Chandler chuckled and surprised him by leaning in for a hug and Andrew held him for as long as he let him.

"Thanks, andy...bye!" He said, getting in his car.

Andrew smiled and waved as he stood there cherishing their embrace.

He couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow.

 

\-----

 

"Hey, where were you today?" Jeffrey grinned as Chandler entered the apartment.  
He came out from the kitchen to give him a kiss and chandler pressed himself up against him as Jeffrey's arm came around his middle.

"I had coffee with a friend and then i went to pick up that poster that Norman wanted that he swore he couldn't find anywhere."

"Mmkay..." Jeffrey said laughing as his boyfriend followed him back into the kitchen. "That's funny, we had an interview today."

"Really?" Chandler chuckled. "Well, if I'd known you could've given it to him."

"Well, we'll probably see him tomorrow. Dinner's almost done and at ten there's a movie on I really want to watch. Will you watch it with me?"

Chandler's eyes lit up at the thought of cuddling on the couch with his man.

"I'll watch anything except Barbie and the swan princess. I've now seen that movie three times. I love the girl's that play Judith but I can't watch that again! I just can't!"

Jeffrey cracked up.

"No, its definitely not that!"

Chandler smiled at the sight of him at the stove wearing an apron and it reminded him of the episode they were supposed to film next week.

"Sounds good."

 

Chandler headed into the bedroom to change into sweatpants and as soon as he took his phone out of his pocket, it buzzed with a text.

Andy: look at this! I found it in the closet, cleaning. 

Chandler grinned as he saw a picture of a card he drew him when they first met.

Chandler: haha! What is this #throwbackthursday?! I can't believe you kept that!

Andy: of course I did! I love all the gifts you've given me! ;-) 

Chandler left it at that and didn't say anything else since he had to go eat dinner with Jeffrey.

Chandler smiled to himself though as he realised how glad he was that he met with Andrew today.

He'd really missed him and he was glad they were back on track.


	14. Excuse me?

"Hey."

Chandler grinned as he stood in the doorway of the set they were on today.

They were filming an episode called 'sing me a song.'   
It was an episode he was very excited to film.  
It explored the relationship between Carl and negan from the comics and he would be interested in that whether he was with Jeffrey or not.

Jeffrey grinned back as he turned from standing beside the couch in 'negan's room'.  
In just a little bit he would be sitting there and Chandler across from him.  
Chandler walked over to be closer to him since no one was around right now.

"Hey." He replied and Jeffrey leaned down for a kiss and then jumping apart from him just as their director walked in.

"There's our two stars!" He said patting them on the shoulders.

Chandler and Jeffrey gave each other a frustrated glance as they tried to focus on what he was saying.

Jeffrey just wanted to go back to their apartment or kick Greg out and utilize the large, very cozy looking bed in the room for a much better purpose.

They hated having to get up early today and leave their bed so they could get to set and now it was catching up with them.  
If they had time together this morning, maybe they wouldn't have so much pent up sexual tension.

It was so intense that Chandler was afraid this scene was going to come across as sexual.  
They were OK with that but he was sure the producers wouldn't be.

Greg left after a whirlwind of suggestions and ideas and Chandler looked up at Jeffrey with darkened eyes.

"I didn't hear a word he said." He admitted making Jeffrey laugh.

"It doesn't matter...we'll just play this how we think it should be." The older man smirked, wrapping his arm around him

"If we played this how we thought it should be...we'd probably get kicked off the show."

 

\-----

 

"You look happier today." Norman commented as Andy say down with him on their lunch break.

"Really?" The Brit asked.

"Yeah, I mean...its obvious." Norman added.

Andrew chuckled.

"OK, fine, I'll tell you...chandler and I had coffee yesterday. He wants to work on being friends again."

Norman grinned before taking a bite from his sandwhich.

"That's great!" Norman replied.

"I thought so too." Andy boasted.

"But what about Jeffrey? If they're really a thing?"

"Oh, they are a thing." Andy frowned. "I'll just have to get used to it if I want to keep Chandler's friendship."

"Can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Get along with Jeffrey for little man?" 

Andy sighed, setting his lunch down in his lap.

"Yes." He replied confidently. "For chandler, I'd do anything."

 

\-----

 

As soon as chandler finished singing 'you are my sunshine' and Jeffrey finished beating Lucille around, Greg called cut and announced that it would be a few minutes before they continued on this set.

Tomorrow they would film the rest of the episode at the Alexandria set. There would be no time for it today.

Jeffrey flopped down in the chair and closed his eyes as chandler went over to grab his phone off the table in the corner where the actors put their bags and other stuff.

Chandler giggled as he received a picture of Norman and Andrew pouting in a text.

'We don't get to see you today...so we're sad.'

Chandler held the phone in both hands now so he could reply but it was hard to type with one eye.  
He couldn't wait to get this 'wound' removed later in hair and makeup.

'I know. :-( I thought I'd see you guys too, Andy, but I'll be in Alexandria scenes tomorrow. Tell Norman I'm sorry but I don't know when I'll see him.'

"What's so funny?" Jeffrey asked from his chair making chandler jump.

"I thought you were napping!" Chandler laughed coming over with his phone. "I was just laughing at this funny picture of Andy and Norman."

Jeffrey nodded, his eyes trained on the nasty makeup on Chandler's.

"Stop staring at it!" Chandler warned, covering it with his hand.

"It IS pretty bad-ass." Jeffrey teased reaching up to brush the hair from Chandler's face.

"St-op!" Chandler smirked, ducking away as he tried to type, making Jeffrey laugh. "Not that I disagree with that!"

"Sorry... I'll stop." He promised, pulling him closer for a quick kiss while no one was looking.

"So what's so funny about a picture of Andrew Lincoln when I thought you were still unhappy with him."

Chandler's face flushed as he tried to think of what to say as he realised he never found a chance to tell him that they had a coffee date.

Date? No, it WAS NOT A DATE. It was a coffee...meeting.

"Its still funny whether or not I'm mad...I mean, I can't be mad at him forever. We have a show to do."

Jeffrey nodded. "Yeah, but after the way he treated you?"

"Andy is...protective. I've known him eight years! I get it. I just need him to understand that I'm my own person and I'm going to make my own decisions."

"You're eighteen and you're more mature than he is." Jeffrey snapped.

Chandler felt a pang of anger at him talking about Andy like that but he pushed it away because he didn't feel like fighting.

"Thanks." Chandler said. "But I thought we knew that already."

 

\-----

 

"What's goin' on, pookie?" Melissa asked as she ran into Norman smoking on her break.

He pulled her into a big hug.

"Not much. Just finished lunch with Andy and waiting to see if they need me anymore today before I leave Daryl Dixon here."

Melissa grinned, shaking her head as she thought to ask about Andrew.

"How is he?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"He misses Chandler. I think he's lonely without him at the hotel..."

"Yeah, but Chandler's happy." She beamed. "I went out to dinner with him and Jeffrey the other night. He's really a nice guy."

"Especially for what an asshole he plays, yeah." Norman said making Melissa giggle. "I just wish he wouldn't step on Andy's toes so much."

Melissa tilted her head oddly. "How?"

"Uh...just...with chandler and kinda the show too. Like, I like the guy but its kinda as if he's tryin' to take over and take all the fans and...I dunno."

Melissa patted his shoulder.

"It won't last forever." She said. "And Andy doesn't own Chandler, ya know..."

Norman nodded, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"I know...little man's his own person and all but...you can't tell me you're not just a little bit protective of him."

"Yes..." She admitted. "But I try to keep it inside like a good mama bear should. And who knows, maybe things we'll work themselves out."

"Thanks carol...I mean Melissa!"

 

\-----

 

Chandler couldn't stop thinking about his meeting with Andrew at the coffee shop and the things they'd talked about and it almost felt like old times again.  
He didn't want anything to jeopardize that and hoped he hadn't screwed up so bad that Andy would decide he couldn't reconnect with him.

He smiled to himself as he washed out the soap from his hair and thought about the things andy said that could still make him laugh so hard he would start blushing.

And Andy always had to point out the redness of his cheeks too.

And all of their late night conversations, he didn't want those to stop but he wondered how they could still share things like that since he moved out.

Sure they could talk on set late if they were here but it wouldn't be the same and then Jeffrey would start asking questions and...

Chandler sighed, wrapping a towel around his waist and exited the shower to find Jeffrey sitting on the small bench in the main area.

Jeffrey must have let himself in because he was sitting there, with his phone as casual as could be.

"I could've been naked." Chandler complained jokingly.

"Nothin' of you I haven't seen." Jeffrey replied, a sexy smirk on his face, eyes scanning his body

Chandler shook his head, disappearing into the back to get dressed

 

"Its been a long day." Chandler whined as he flopped onto the small bench, after his shower.

And even now that he was dressed, the older man was giving him the same look of want.

 

Chandler shook his head just as Jeffrey put his phone down.

"I know we're tired but...I've wanted you all day." He said, leaning in for a kiss before he moved down to press his lips to his neck.  
Chandler was getting into it as he felt Jeffrey's hand slide up his chest and start undoing buttons on his shirt until it hung open exposing his skin.

He stopped only to pull his own shirt off over his head before leaning in to deepen the kiss.

"Shouldn't we wait until we're back at the apartment?" Chandler asked getting a quick, muffled 'no'.

 

\-----

 

Andrew realised earlier that day that chandler had borrowed a book from him a few weeks ago and now Norman wanted to read it.

He headed over to Chandler's trailer to see if he'd gotten back to set yet and see if he had the book there or where he was staying now.

Andy strolled past all the white units as he headed for the boy's, at the end of the row.  
He gently tapped on the door to see if he would answer and realising the door was ajar he figured he was there.  
And if not, someone who shouldn't be in his trailer was.  
Either way, he figured Chandler wouldn't mind if he came in so Andrew opened the door and stepped in, his jaw dropping at the scene in front of him.

Chandler was laying on his back on the small bench, shirt hanging open as Jeffrey was completely shirtless and hovered above him, nipping at his neck. 

Chandler pushed at Jeffrey's chest as soon as he saw andy standing there and Jeffrey was definitely confused why he changed all of a sudden.

"Excuse me?" Andy blurted out, arms crossed.

Jeffrey moved off of chandler with a smirk but didn't move very far.  
He kept chandler at a close distance as the boy scrambled to button his shirt while he casually pulled his own back on.

Chandler kept his eyes on the floor.

He couldn't look at Andy.

He couldn't handle seeing the look of betrayal in his eyes.


	15. A little rough

Chandler knew he'd done nothing wrong.

Jeffrey was his boyfriend, he was an adult and this was HIS trailer but something inside him was telling him how much this hurt Andrew and he didn't like that feeling.

"Do you knock?" Jeffrey asked and chandler gave him a glare.

There was no need to be rude.

"I did!" Andrew shouted. "You two were just too preoccupied to notice!"

Andrew couldn't get the image of chandler half naked out of his head.   
It wasn't like he'd never seen him shirtless but to see the boy underneath their co-star in such a sexual position made him feel very different things.  
The thought of chandler underneath his own body like that flashed in his mind but the anger he had towards Jeffrey pushed that wonderful thought away.

"I thought we agreed to get along!" Chandler reminded them, looking between them as that pulled Andy from his thoughts.

"I'm getting along just fine." Jeffrey replied, challenging Andrew with a smirk.

The British man's eyes narrowed as the taller man tossed an arm around chandler.  
He tried his best to ignore the display of affection and moved on to what he wanted to say.

"I'm appalled because you are at work! If you choose to do this in your own hotel or-or apartment, you know...fine!" Andrew bit out.

That was a lie, he wasn't fine with it but he did promise chandler he would try to accept him and Jeffrey.

"Lighten up, Andy." Jeffrey said, getting another glare from Chandler. "We weren't 'at work'. This is chandler's trailer! Don't act like you've never done something like this on set before."

Chandler finally looked at Andy now, wanting to hear the answer.

"Not on this set! Not in years!" He replied.

Chandler's cheeks turned red as he felt the disapproval from Andy again.   
He'd hardly felt that from the man, if ever and it made him feel weird.

Andy rubbed a hand over his forehead in frustration before deciding he desperately wanted to change the subject and forget this ever happened.

"Chandler, I only came to get that book you borrowed from me. Were you finished with it, because Norman wants to read it."

"I only have a chapter or two left. I can give it to him when I'm done."

Andrew nodded. "That's fine. I'm going home...I suggest you two do the same!"

Andy stormed out the door now slamming it behind him and practically ran down the steps, out into the courtyard.

"Well, he's a buzz kill." Jeffrey complained as he sat back down on the bench.

Chandler's chest felt tight with all the emotions he'd been experiencing since he saw Andy standing there.

"You do know he didn't know what we were doing in here? He didn't interrupt us on purpose!"

Jeffrey scoffed. "If you say so..."

"Cmon, let's just head home."

Jeffrey grinned, standing back up.

"Yeah, I guess he was right about one thing,"

Chandler raised his eyebrows as Jeffrey grinned suggestively.

"We need to go somewhere where we definitely won't be interrupted..."

 

\-----

 

The next day Chandler groaned as he hopped off the golf cart with Jeffrey on the Alexandria set.  
As soon as Jeffrey had noticed how he could barely walk this morning, he'd teased him about it ever since.  
The taller man tossed his arm around chandler and chuckled as they headed over to the director.

"At least everyone will know how good you got it last night." Jeffrey grinned and chandler winced as he put more weight on him, making things more difficult.

Chandler smiled as he saw Andy across the way, sitting in the shade, waiting for his parts of the filming.

The older man had already been watching him and smiled back but chandler could tell it wasn't a real smile.  
He guessed he just didn't like seeing Jeffrey hanging all over him and decided that maybe around Andy they shouldn't be so demonstrative with their affections.

Chandler removed Jeffrey's arm from around his neck and after Greg was done talking, chandler announced he was going over to craft services.

 

He really didn't want anything, he wasn't hungry.  
He really just needed to get away from everybody for a few minutes before filming.  
He blushed, rubbing the back of his thigh from where it still stung from Jeffrey's intensity last night in their bed.

Chandler grabbed a bottle of water as a 'random Alexandrian extra' came in and out grabbing some muffins.  
Chandler was alone again and he opened his bottle taking a drink before noticing Andrew standing in the tent opening.

"Hey." Chandler said, forcing a smile.

Andrew's face showed so much deep concern before it rearranged into a normal look.  
Chandler could tell that he was utilizing his amazing actor skills and it hurt knowing he was 'acting' when it was just them.

"Hey, chandler." He said in his rick voice since he was filming today. "I...didn't know you were in here."

That was a complete lie.

"Just came for some water." He said, wanting to be miserable alone, even though just seeing Andy now made him feel ten times better.

"OK..." Andy stuttered, coming over to pretend to grab something of the table so he could do something to preoccupy his hands

"I...think we're in a scene later." Andy added. 

"Yeah," chandler gave a small smile.

Andy wanted so badly to ask him what was wrong; Why had he seen him limping earlier but he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
He didn't want Chandler thinking he was prying too much.

"See ya later." The boy said, ducking out of the tent walls and heading off before he could say anything else.

 

\-----

 

Chandler smiled as he followed around little 'judith' as she played with a toy on set.  
He watched the innocent look on her face as he his her favorite plush teddy bear behind his back and then gave it back to her.

She was so sweet and he loved her like a real sister.  
She was a great distraction from his worries right now.

He glanced over at Jeffrey sitting at the table, clean shaven and ready to eat the fake dinner they'd just prepared.

Ann who plays Olivia on the show came over when Greg left the scene to step back behind the camera.  
She picked up Chloe and carried her over to the kitchen so they could wrap this scene up before moving outside to film with Andy, josh and christian, and austin.

Greg must've been happy with their work because he yelled cut and they headed outside.  
They would film the porch scene next before bringing in Austin who played spencer and then Andy's scenes after.

 

Chandler could feel Andy's eyes on him as he stood out in the street.  
Chandler carefully sat on the porch step, wincing a little.  
Andy didn't fail to notice and when he saw how he walked when he had to stand and go back up to the porch, Andy knew something was definitely wrong.

"Action!"

Andy had no time to think about this when he heard that word and everyone was waiting for him to react.

Jeffrey was standing there spouting his lines and Andy could barely respond as he considered why.

 

"Rick ... how about a 'thank you'? I mean, look, I know we started this relationship with me beating the holy shit out of your friends, and because of that, we're never gonna sit around and braid each other's hair or share our deepest, darkest secrets, but how about a little credit?"

Andrew just turned and glared at him as he stopped mid script.

"Cut!"

"Andrew? What's goin' on? That's way too intense! Not the emotion we're looking for!" Greg called out. "Are you ready?!"

Andy recomposed himself and nodded, giving a thumbs up to their director so Jeffrey started again.

 

"I just bent over backwards to show you how reasonable I am. Your kid -- he hid in one of my trucks and machine-gunned a bunch of my men down, and I brought him home, safe and sound, and I fed him spaghetti!"

Andy turned to give 'the disapproving glare' at chandler who was on the porch with 'olivia' who was now 'dead' on the porch.

"Another one of your people -- well, he wanted me to kill you and put him in charge. I took him out ... for you. And another one, here -- she shot Lucille, trying to kill me just now, so I gave you one less mouth to feed. And by looking at her -- that mouth did some major damage."

Andy finished off the scene without any more trouble since he wanted this day to be over with so he could talk to Chandler.

He couldn't let him go thinking no one noticed he was hurting.

 

"Hey!" Andy caught up with Chandler as they both got back to their trailers.

Jeffrey had to stay on set to film for another episode so he was glad to know he could talk to chandler alone.

"Hey, Andy." Chandler forced another smiled like earlier. "Sorry we didn't have time to talk today. I was really tired and hated having that eye thing on all day."

"Thats OK." Andy said, opening his arms to hug him but realising maybe he shouldn't be so bold, he just stood there awkwardly with his arms out.

Chandler took the hint and ran into his arms, laying his head on his chest.

Andy smiled down at him and held him tight, loving the feeling of him pressed up against him.

Chandler sighed, feeling Andy's familiar warmth and buried his face against him as Andy pressed his lips to his shoulder.  
The younger man didn't even move or flinch.  
He didn't seem uncomfortable so Andy didn't budge.  
He wanted to hold him for as long as he'd allow him to.

They just stood there peacefully in the quiet, empty courtyard, enjoying each other's company.

"I've missed you." Chandler finally whispered and Andy thought he was dreaming.

Andy pulled back and grinned at him.

"I've missed you too." He said.

Chandler cleared his throat and stepped an inch away, realising how close they were.

"Chandler...I don't mean to pry." Andy said, he had to know. "But I have to know if you're hurt. I saw you limping today and..."

Chandler blushed brightly but he couldn't lie to Andy.

"Oh, um...Jeffrey and I...just got a little rough last night is all."

Andy glanced at the ground and then nodded.

"Say no more. As long as you're not actually hurt..."

Chandler shook his head then but he really just wanted to nod and run back into Andrew's arms.

"I'm fine." He choked out , shifting his back pack on his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Andy asked.

"We don't have filming." Chandler frowned. "Or at least I don't."

Andrew bit his lip as he thought about the week.

"Yeah, we're off most of this week aren't we?"

"Yeah, that sucks." Chandler said.

"Well, I'll let you get to your shower and changing and I'll go do the same."

Chandler nodded solemnly as Andy headed off.  
Little did he know, it was hurting the older man so badly not to ask him to stay.

"Hey, Andy!?" Chandler called and Andrew came jogging back to him.

"Yes?"

He couldn't quite deciphered what emotion was in his eyes but he knew it was good either way.

"How about we do something this week...like Tuesday or Wednesday maybe?"

Andy beamed at him.

"Really?!" He shouted. "I mean...uh, yes. I'd love to!"

Chandler grinned too heading up the stairs to open his trailer now.

"Text me the time and place." Chandler called to him.

"I will!" Andy grinned, waiving as he disappeared inside.

He never thought he be so lucky for chandler to want to go out together again.  
He'd have to think about it and decide what they should do.

 

\-----

 

"You know you could've fuckin' told me!" Jeffrey called as chandler put some things away in the kitchen.

"Told you what?"

Chandler was honestly confused.  
He couldn't think of anything that Jeffrey would've wanted him to tell him.  
He went through everything and there was not a single thing he could come up with.

"Come here." Jeffrey demanded and tossed his phone at chandler on the coffee table when he got closer.

The younger man looked at the picture on the screen and saw himself sitting at the coffee shop with Andy from the other day.

"I don't understand." He said trying to act innocent now that he remembered that he hadn't told him about that.

But why should he have to tell him?

"Its just me and Andy having coffee?"

Jeffrey shook his head and snickered darkly.

"No...its you and Andy having coffee when you were supposedly still mad at him."

"I ran into him and I had a question about the script. What's the big deal?"

"You could've said, by the way, I had coffee with the guy who doesn't support our relationship! All you said that day was 'I was with a friend!'"

Chandler shook his head.

"What is it with you guys and controlling me! If I want to have coffee with andy, I can have coffee with Andy!"

"I don't care! Have coffee with him! I just expect you to tell me about it before Entertainment Weekly does!"

"So now you don't care?!" Chandler screeched.

Jeffrey sighed, taking too long to respond.

Chandler grabbed his keys off the counter and headed towards the door.

"Of course I care! Where the hell are you going now?"

"Out!"

"No, you're not!" Jeffrey screamed, rushing to stand in front of the door.

"You can't stop me!"

"Yes I can! Because I care, I'm not letting you leave angry!"

"Fine! Whatever!"

Chandler huffed, throwing his keys at him and stalking towards what they called the guest bedroom and slammed the door.

If he was staying there he wasn't giving Jeffrey the satisfaction of laying next to him all night.


	16. Anything

"Sir?"

Chandler shook himself out of his thoughts as he realized he was next to order his coffee.

"Oh...uh, sorry. I'll just take a regular with vanilla."

The worker punched in the order and he paid before moving down to the other end to wait for his drink.

His thoughts had been preoccupied all day with his fight with Jeffrey and his conversation with Andy.  
He hadn't wanted to tell him about Jeffrey's roughness in bed but he felt like Andy would bother him until he found out the truth.  
If chandler acted like he enjoyed it, Andy wouldn't cause as Mich problem.

Speaking of Andy, the man was here a lot of days so chandler glanced around as he stood there, wondering if he'd see the man.

No luck, as he walked up to get his coffee and leave he saw Norman entering.

"Hey, little man! Whassup?" 

Chandler grinned, going in for a hug, trying not to spill his drink on Norman.

"I'm good! You?" 

"I'm great! Just came to get a coffee then head over to the gym, wanna join me?"

"I'd love to." Chandler chuckled. "But I have a meeting."

"Aww, too bad! Next time!" Norman said ruffling his hair as if he was still the little ten year old.

"You got it, norm!" Chandler replied. 

"Hey, how's, uh, JDM?" Norman asked awkwardly. 

"He's Fine...but...we had a fight." Chandler looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, little man. Wanna talk?"

Chandler shrugged. "Nah...thanks though. I really gotta go. I'm gonna be late."

"Alright. I'm here if you need to talk."

Chandler smiled as he left. "I know. Thanks."

 

\-----

 

"There's Chandler!" Gale Anne Hurd greeted as he walked into the meeting room. "How are you?"

It was just her and a PR person and he shook both of their hands before he sat down.

"I'm good. I miss filming this week though."

"I'm sure." She said. "The next two weeks will be pretty intense though so you better get prepared."

"I am." He said confidently.

"Very good." Gale replied. "I wanted to talk to you though about some publicity events that are coming up in those next two weeks. If you're interested or if you aren't are OK with someone else going in your place."

"OK, who's going to be there?" Chandler asked.

"It's only two of the cast. You'll be in new York city for two nights promoting the show at a convention. Not like walker stalker or the other fan based conventions...it's more for like film producer's and other actors, folks on that level. Its more like a business convention."

"That sounds good, Gale but who's going?"

"We are asking yourself, Norman, Andrew, Lauren and Jeffrey."

"Whoever gets back to us first will go, but between you and me we were hoping for you and Andrew and Jeffrey if he can. If he responds no then it'll just be the two of you. You'll come into to sign off on the script agreements so you won't say certain things and look over the offers you'll be given for the weekend and then you'll head off to NYC."

Chandler grinned. "OK...yeah, then I'd love to. I'm in."

 

After the meeting, chandler pulled out his phone and pressed Andrew's name to text.

He wasn't sure what to say so he just said, 'hey'

By the time he drove over to grab something from McDonald's for lunch, he still hadn't heard and was starting to worry.

Was Andy OK? Was he mad at him? Had he gotten the email from gale?

Chandler had so many questions and really needed answers.

 

\-----

 

Andy groaned as he sat up in bed and realised he'd slept the whole day away.

The clock read 4:36 and he rubbed over his forehead and eyes to try and wake up and become alert.

His stomach growled as he got up and walked over to the dresser to check his phone.

His heart skipped when he saw a message from chandler and opened it first even though he had three other texts and two calls.

Chandler's text just said 'hey' which he knew meant he just wanted to talk. Andy was excited instantly and decided he needed to wait until he could talk to him properly.  
He opened his voicemail from gale next and the second he heard her say an event with a cast member he called Norman back.

"Hey, sorry, norm...I completely slept through the day and I just got your text. Is it you, the one who's going to the event?"

'Nah, man, sorry. I'm busy that weekend. It ain't me.'

"Oh...OK, well, I'm going to call gale back then. I'll talk to you soon."

'Alright, bye man!'

After Norman hung up, Andrew called gale.

"Hello, gale, I'm sorry I missed your call. What did you want to discuss?"

'Good evening, Andrew. Yes I wanted to know if you would be up to going to New York in two weeks? The international filming convention is happening and they want two of the cast to go.'

"Well, who's going?"

'We've asked Norman, chandler and...jeffrey. Norman's already responded negatively so its up to the rest of you.'

"I can...think about it."

'Chandler said yes.'

Andrew couldn't help his grin.

"Count me I'm in."

 

\----- 

Chandler came home from his errands that day and found Jeffrey in the kitchen.  
He was silent as he met his eyes.

"Sit down for dinner...please?" The older man asked as he turned from the stove.

Chandler sighed as he ended his stare off with Jeffrey and pulled out a chair to join him.

"Before we eat...I wanted to say that I'm sorry we fought."

Chandler's face softened and he finally met his eyes.

"I'm sorry we fought too."

"I miss you...in my bed." Jeffrey grinned, leaning closer.

Chandler sighed as he realised that's why he was bringing it up, Jeffrey missed having sex.

"Are you really sorry we fought or do you just miss a warm body in your bed?"

Chandler kind of regretted saying that but he had to.

Jeffrey stammered.

"N-no...chandler, look. I hate not talking. You and I get along so well and I missed you."

"In bed?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you. Yes...I miss the amazing nights we've had." Jeffrey said. "But I miss us too."

Chandler was breaking his wall from the man, slowly starting to believe him.  
He let Jeffrey reach over and take his hand.

"OK...I'll come to bed tonight." Chandler said. "But no sex."

Jeffrey sighed with a devilish grin. "You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Chandler smirked. "And you won't change my mind."

"I can sure as hell try." Jeffrey replied, his voice husky.

Chandler changed the conversation quickly and they moved to talk about their day until they were finished with the meal.

Jeffrey washed up the dishes while Chandler was going to go settle in front of the tv.  
He had just sat down on the couch when his phone rang in his pocket.

'Andy'

Chandler ducked out the door to take the call outside.

"Hey!" Chandler said as he pressed answer.

'I'm sorry I missed your text earlier...I slept late cause I wasn't feeling too good and I went out for a bite to eat and just got home. I wanted to wait to call you until I had time to talk.' Andy replied.

"I'm sorry."

'What for?'

"That you're not feeling good. Do you need anything?"

'Nah, It was really just a headache from my allergies' Andy explained.

"If you're sure?" 

'I'm sure. I'm feeling much better now. You alright?'

"Yeah...I am now." Chandler said, smiling into the speaker.  
He loved hearing Andy's real voice.  
He loved 'rick' too but the soothing sound of Andy's British accent was unlike anything else he'd ever heard.  
He'd been around half his life just about, It always calmed him without fail.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Andy chuckled.

"I don't know...just, I was worried about you when you didn't write me back. So...I'm glad you called."

'I'm sorry i worried you. I'm all good now and I'm glad we got to talk.'

"Me too." Chandler still smiled. "Don't...don't hang up yet."

'Alright,' Andy smiled through the phone too. 'What do you want to talk about then?'

Chandler wanted to tell him about his talk with gale today about the trip but he also didn't want to jinx it.  
Maybe he should say something else.

"Anything."


	17. I thought we were friends

Chandler got dressed the second he woke up, keeping his outing with Andy in mind the whole time.

He noticed Jeffrey wasn't with him when he opened his eyes this morning and wondered if he was home at all.

Chandler finished getting ready and walked out into the kitchen for a small bite to eat before heading over to Andy's.

Chandler found Jeffrey on the couch, eatting a bowl of cereal.  
Now was a good of time as any to tell him he was going off today.

"Hey, uh, I want to talk to you about something so we don't have another fight."

Jeffrey raised his eyebrows and set his bowl down in his lap.

"OK..."

"I'm going out to meet Andy to talk about this next script. I didn't want you to be the last to know unlike last time."

Jeffrey let out a long sigh. "Alright...if he insists."

Chandler gave him an odd look as he was clearly being passive aggressive.

"Do you know when you'll be back." Jeffrey called as he headed into the kitchen.

"Dunno...later."

Jeffrey rolled his eyes but chandler didn't see it.

"I'll text you." Chandler said just to appease him.

"Alright...have a good time, I guess."

 

\-----

 

"Hey." Chandler said when Andy opened the door at his hotel.  
Chandler noticed that they were both naturally casual and he was glad about that.  
Andy clearly wasn't putting any kind of pressure on him.

Andy let him initiate a hug and was so happy to return it.

"How are you?" Andy asked as Chandler let go.

"I'm good." Chandler replied with a big grin. "Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"Because...I've decided to move out. Its time I bought an actual home and I wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye to the first place you moved into independently."

A range of emotions came over Chandler's face until he stepped into the room after Andy's wave in.

"I know you aren't very fond of this place after we...fought here when you moved out-."

"It was still my first place after my childhood home. You don't forget things like that..." Chandler glanced around at the boxes of Andy's stuff. "You don't forget your first roommates either."

Andy turned from the dresser with a smile before going into the bathroom to grab his wallet he'd left on the tub ledge.

"I'm glad to know you wouldn't forget about me!"

Chandler shook his head. "You're forgetting you're also my first idol...and my first real friend."

"I wish I could've been your first lover too." Andy said under his breath.

When he came back out he saw chandler looking at the stack of letters and drawings and cards he'd given him over the years that were sitting on the dresser.  
He had a wistful look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...what did you say?" Chandler replied moving away from the furniture.  
He felt suddenly weird here.  
Out of place, like he shouldn't be allowed to be here since he left.

"Nothing important." Andrew replied. "I just wanted to know if you were ready to go?"

"Uh...yeah, sure."

Chandler followed Andy out giving the place one last look.

 

\-----

 

Jeffrey shook his head as he tried to tell himself for the third time that chandler was just working today and there was no reason to angry with him or obsess over him and Andrew.

He thought back to the look on the man's face when he found them in the trailer and used that to solidify his place in Chandler's life not Andrew's.

A shrill ring from his phone brought him out of his thoughts and he answered as soon as he saw who it was.

"Gale, how are you?"

They made small talk until she eventually brought up new York.

'If you can go that would be great but if not that's OK.'

Jeffrey put her on hold for a minute while he checked his calendar on his laptop. 

"Looks like I'm free. I'm up for it."

'Alright, I will put down that Walking Dead will have three speakers. Thank you, Mr.morgan.'

Jeffrey had a thought.

"Who are the other two that are going, may I ask?"

'We're not sure yet. But, we were only allowed two and only you as a third.'

"Alright...have a good day."

'You too Mr.Morgan. buh bye.'

Jeffrey couldn't help but wonder when he hung up which of the cast was going.  
Chandler hadn't mentioned it and he was pretty young so he doubted it would be him.  
Probably Norman?  
Jeffrey sighed deciding not to think to hard about it.

 

\-----

 

"We are not going where I think we're going..." Chandler smirked as they drove down an old dirt road and across a bridge.

Andrew just smiled back and kept driving, enjoying the sound of Chandler's amusement beside him.

A few seconds later they pulled up to a small river and Andrew watched as chandler hurried down to the edge to watch it trickle by.

"This was like...one of the first places we ever filmed at together." Chandler chuckled looking excitedly at the older man.

Andrew nodded, coming down to join him after he grabbed a blanket out of the car.

He spread it down and sat on it, not inviting chandler just wanting him to come over when he was ready.

"I just thought we'd come hang out here for a bit. You and I, both always liked this location and I thought it was a good place to chat." He said. "And after the other day when I saw that the paparazzi had caught us at the coffee shop, I figured maybe i should pick a place a little more...not where everyone knows us."

"Perfectly fine with me. You know I don't like the paparazzi anyway...neither does Jeffrey."

Andrew gave him an odd look.

"Why do you say?"

Chandler sighed. "We...had this fight when he saw the photos because I forgot to mention that I was going out to meet with you that morning and I don't know... I think he was just upset at me for what he thought was lying."

Andrew's brow creased as he was itching to know how Jeffrey treated him during that.  
He lost himself in thought and concern until chandler pulled him out of it by coming over to sit on the blanket.

"Is this seat taken?" Chandler smirked and Andrew chuckled patting for him to join him.

Chandler dropped down next to him and they both watched the water for a moment until they both spoke at the same time.

"Andy, I-"

"You know, Cha-"

They both laughed and memories of a day on set of the third season came back instantly.

"Remember when Greg had to cut like three times because we kept saying our lines at the same time because we think too much alike!" Chandler recalled.

Andrew nodded, chuckling still. "It took until after we had a break to stop!"

"That was one of the longest days I remember." Chandler added.

"Yeah, I agree. But it was better with you there." Andy blurted out.

Chandler's cheeks turned red involuntarily and he was silent for a moment as he wondered if Andy meant it like it sounded.  
Andy's words from their moment in the coffee shop when he was honest about having some kind of feelings for him, floated into the forefront of his mind.

He did agree with him though.   
He had felt better back then having Andy there too.

"I don't think I could've gotten through it without you either." He said low but Andy heard him and gave chandler the biggest grin he'd seen on his face in a while. 

After silence crept up on them for a moment, Andy finally reached over and touched Chandler's arm to grab his attention.

"What were you going to say a few minutes ago?"

"Oh, uh...I was going to ask you if you got an offer from the producers to go to that fancy convention in New York. I kinda wanted to ask you your opinion about it before I accepted but gale cornered me and it sounded impressive so I said yes..."

Andy smiled as he stretched out on the blanket and lay on his back.

"I said yes too." Andrew replied and chandler laughed as he joined Andrew on his back to look up at the sky.

As it sunk in with chandler that they were probably now going to New York together, another memory popped up in his mind.

"Do you remember when I was eleven and I pretended to be bored when you were teaching me how to cloud watch and you went all 'back in my day all we had was cloud watching' on me?"

"Yes," Andrew chuckled beside him.

"Those are some of my favorite memories..." Chandler admitted. "It was so easy back then...I felt like it was just you and me against the world."

Andrew heart caught in his throat as he heard chandler talk like that and pour his heart out to him.  
Whether he felt the same way or not, he and Chandler had a connection no one else could rival.  
Not even jeffrey Dean Morgan.

"It still is, you know? Us against the world." Andy said, gazing at the younger man.

Chandler kept his eyes on the clouds.  
He couldn't look at him now.

"I know." Chandler finally said, quickly moving on after that by pointing up at the sky. "Hey, look, That one looks like Daryl's crossbow."

 

\-----

 

Jeffrey tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he sat in the coffee shop parking lot.

He knew it was ridiculous to come track down chandler when he could just text him.

He didn't see either of their cars in the parking lot and he tried not to let his mind wander as to where they were or what they might be doing.

There was a good chance they could be at Andy's, working there but he didn't want to think about that either.

Jeffrey went in to get a coffee just in case they were there and didn't see him so he just headed back to his apartment with a long sigh.

He would just text chandler when he got there.

 

\-----

 

When Andy invited chandler back into the room, he almost said no but part of him really wanted to see it again before Andy moved.  
As usual there was no where to sit so Chandler sat at the edge of the bed that used to be his, finishing off the smoothie Andy had bought them a little bit ago before tossing the empty cup in the trash.

Andy sat down next to him but not too close as he knew chandler would probably leave soon.  
He wasn't ready for that or ready to let him go back to Jeffrey.  
He wished there was some way he could get Chandler to stay all night.

"We have some stressful scenes when we go back to filming." Andy said, "I was reading through the script last night."

Chandler nodded. "Yeah, and I noticed you have a lot of them with Jeffrey. Are you...OK with that?"

Andy paused. "I can be." 

Andy turned serious too now. "Are you OK?"

"Of course I am. Why would you?..." Chandler looked confused.

Andy shrugged.

"Are you and Jeffrey still working well together? Does he treat you right?"

Chandler blushed, nodding.  
He wasn't sure how he felt about Andy asking these questions.

"Yeah...he's great. I mean until we had that fight-"

"What fight?" Andy was getting concerned.

"The one about us at the coffee shop. He...uh, he didn't let me leave after. Obviously you know how that works..."

Andrew looked at the ground remembering the awful night that chandler left in the first place.

"I'm sorry for that. I've never regretted anything more in my entire life. I was wrong...and I'm Sorry."

"Thank you." Chandler smiled at him but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "This was different though...when you and I fought that night I realised, you not wanting me to leave was because its always been you and me. I understand that...but this? When he was forcing me to stay the other night it felt so...demanding. And he claimed it was because he didn't want me to leave angry. And then, the next day, he wanted to apologize just so I'd come back to bed and not sleep in the guest room."

Andy didn't know what to say to that.  
He felt anger inside that Jeffrey thought he could treat Chandler that way.  
He had to be careful though and not be too possessive with Chandler again either.  
If he acted supportive then maybe he would open up.

"He just wanted sex." Andy forced himself to say even though the thought of Chandler with Jeffrey or even anyone else made him sick.

"Pretty much. He tried to get me to that night but I didn't give in."

"Good for you." Andy said, smirking.

"Should we even be discussing this?" Chandler asked realising how personal their conversation had gotten.

Andy shrugged. "I really don't mind."

He did mind but he really wanted chandler to open up to him.

Chandler stared into his eyes for a moment so Andy continued.

"How is he...with you? I mean, the other day when you told me he was sort of rough..."

Chandler understood what he was getting at.

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"Are you?" Andy pressed. "Do you enjoy that or would you rather have it be...gentle?"

"Gentle?" Chandler asked and it broke Andy's heart to realise that Jeffrey probably had never been slow or tender with him.

Andy reached up and brushed those beautiful strands of hair from the young man's eyes.

"Gentle...like this." He leaned forward pressing his lips to his as softly as he possibly could.

Chandler froze as he felt the kiss and lost himself for a moment as he reached up to touch Andy's arm that belonged to the hand that was cupping his neck.  
He felt a spark as Andy moved his mouth ever so slightly and that's when reality came rushing back to him.

"Andy!" Chandler cried pushing and slapping at him so frantically.  
He stood up from the bed, feeling himself shaking as he tried to distance himself from him. "How could- I thought we were friends again...I thought..."

Andrew panicked, standing up too.  
He felt like he was losing him all over again.

"We are! Chandler, I- please, you have to understand-"

"No, Andy! Just don't! I regret ever being friends with you again!"

Chandler threw open the door and raced out, leaving Andy with the sickening memory of him leaving all those weeks ago.

 

\-----

 

"Where have you been?" Jeffrey's brow furrowed when he walked through the door and saw Chandler standing by the big glass window staring out. "How was rehearsing with Andrew?"

Chandler put on a smile and walked over to him avoiding his questions and pulling him down for a forceful kiss.

"Well, that was a surprise but not unwelcome." Jeffrey chuckled, grasping Chandler around the waist and leading him towards the bedroom.

Chandler felt empty as he let Jeffrey guide him back to the bed.  
Every kiss did nothing to erase the wonderful feeling of Andy's tender kiss.   
Or the way his skin felt under his touch and as Jeffrey climbed over him, beginning to rip and pull at the buttons of his shirt, Chandler's mind would not stop imagining Andy's hands, lips, touch instead.


	18. Are you jealous?

Chandler looked around at the set as the usual hustle and bustle was going on.  
He watched as Norman chatted with the director and Jeffrey chatted with Steven who played Simon.  
The rest of the crew was going back and forth for what ever purpose they had.

That left chandler alone with his thoughts and every time it was brought back to Andy's lips on his almost two weeks ago.

Chandler sighed as he realised just how damn much he missed him again and he couldn't stop thinking about this trip to new York.

It was only in two days and as far as he knew he was going to be there with him and Jeffrey.

The awkwardness was going to be unbearable but they would have to be professional and get through it.

Chandler pulled his gauze wrap up off of his eye since it didn't look like they'd be filming anytime soon and sat back in the chair.

Andy came into view across the way, chatting with an assistant and hadn't seen him yet.

On one hand he wanted to just go over to the man and make up with him.  
He wanted to tell him he was looking forward to the event on Friday and...

And that part of him wished they were going alone.

 

\-----

 

Andy waited until chandler looked away to gaze at the young man.  
He was absolutely beautiful and the feeling of finally kissing him those nights ago was amazing.  
It wasn't worth losing him over though.  
He needed to be able to go over and talk to him when ever he wanted.

Like right now.

Andy sighed as he watched chandler walk over to his chair and sit down slowly.  
He clearly was still hurting from Jeffrey's rough nature in bed and Andy didn't have a clue how he could help him.

Chandler didn't even want his help right now.  
He didn't even want to see him right now unless they were filming a scene.

Andy saw chandler lay back against the chair in the shade and tuck his arm under his head to rest.  
His sweet eyes closed and Andy stayed where he was so he could keep an eye on him and so no one bothered him.

 

\-----

Later in the day after they'd filmed twice and were on their second break Jeffrey approached Andy and he was just not in the mood.

"Hey, I wanted to know what you were thinking for this part here?" Jeffrey asked as Andrew just shrugged and scanned the script again.  
Jeffrey looked over at the other man, wondering what his problem was.

"You don't still have hard feelings from the other day in Chandler's trailer?" Jeffrey smirked.

Andy paused.

"I'm not discussing this here...at work."

Jeffrey folded his arms. "Where could we discuss it? Its not like you and I go out for coffee like you and MY boyfriend."

Andy raised a brow at him.

"Are you really jealous over coffee when Chandler comes home to YOUR bed every night?"

Jeffrey stuck his tongue in his cheek as he chuckled.

"Ah, so you're the jealous one."

Andy sighed, not wanting to deal with this today.

"You know, I really don't have time for this today."

"You avoiding my question because you know its true or because it's too much for you to deal with?"

"You didn't ask me a question." Andy pointed out.

"Are. You. Jea-lous?"

Andy let a stone cold look fall over his face and he tossed his script down.

"No, I'm not! And you want to know why?"

Jeffrey leaned back against the wall. "Enlighten me."

"Because there is not one single thing you can do that can break an eight year bond! What Chandler and I have is strong and will always be strong!"

"If you say so..." Jeffrey smirked. "I'd say the way the kid screams my name at night would be enough for you to question that so called 'bond' of yours."

Before Andrew could even stop himself, his fist clenched and he threw a hard punch at Jeffrey, taking him by surprise.  
He glared up at Andy as he held his jaw.

"If you ever dare hurt that precious boy again I swear to god, I will have you off the show so damn fast it'll make your head spin!" Andy screamed as Jeffrey chuckled.

"Ask him, you think he doesn't enjoy it?!" Jeffrey pushed.

Andy shook his head in disgust as he left the area Jeffrey was in before he did something else that could get himself kicked off the show too.

 

\-----

 

That night, back at the apartment, chandler was packing for the trip and his phone rang on the bed.

'Hey, little man!' Norman answered as soon as he picked up the phone. 'I was callin' to ask if you could come to a party this weekend at my restaurant?'

Chandler smiled. "I'd love to, norm but I'm gonna be in new York this weekend remember?"

'Ah, that's right! Next time!' Norman promised. 'Hey, we can have our own little party when you guys get back!'

"Sounds great!" Chandler laughed.

'You and JDM ever make up?' Norman wondered.

"Yeah...but now I'm not speaking to Andy."

'What?! Why not?'

"Its a long story...I'll have to tell you some other time."

Norman sighed into the phone. 'You two are like best friends- more than best friends... You shouldn't act like that. You know he cares about you?'

"I know...maybe too much."

'Nah, no such thing.' Norman replied. 

Chandler was silent for a minute as he pondered that.

'Alright I'll let you get back to packing, little man. Love ya buddy.'

"I love you too, norm. I'll see you when I get back."

'You better!'

 

\-----

 

"Oh, uh, chandler, I have something to tell you."

Chandler felt his heart speed up as he looked over at Jeffrey, climbing into bed.

"What's that?"

"I got a call this morning and I won't be able to go to New York."

Chandler's eyes widened as somewhere deep down he got really excited.  
Like a weight lifted off of him. 

"What? Why not?"

"Because..." Jeffrey chuckled. "I got this fucking awesome movie deal and if I don't meet with them this weekend, I won't get the part."

Chandler had many different emotions toward this.  
He was definitely relieved that he wasn't going but THIS was his reason.

"Seriously?" Chandler said. "You think this movie is more important than our show?"

Jeffrey huffed, removing his glasses.  
He could tell he'd offended him.

"Maybe you don't get it because you're still a young actor..."

Chandler shook his head, crossing his arms.

"This movie...Chandler, c'mon..."

"What's it about?"

Jeffrey was silent for a moment. "I can't...I can't tell you."

Chandler scoffed, scooting away from his grabbing hands.

"So now you don't trust me?"

"Its not that! I just don't wanna jinx it."

"The movie deal that's more important than TWD?!"

"Well...yeah, it's major."

Chandler turned away from him abruptly and turned off the lamp.

"You know, Jeffrey I hope you get the part. I really do."

Jeffrey moved to wrap his arm around Chandler's waist and he stiffened not wanting the contact.

"Dont be mad. I still love the show."

Chandler sighed, giving in and relaxing.  
He didn't want to leave and go to new York mad at Jeffrey.

"I'm not mad."

"Promise?" Jeffrey asked with a kiss that now felt so foreign to Chandler.

"I promise."


	19. You and me

"Hey," 

Andy looked up from his phone as soon as he heard Chandler's voice.

"Hi...I was starting to wonder." Andy's eyes lit up when he noticed he was alone.

"Wonder?"

"If you were still coming? Since I know you-you hate me..."

Chandler sighed as he sat down, placing his luggage on the seat beside him.  
He didn't know what to say to that.  
He never could hate Andy but it was definitely awkward so he didn't reply to that.

"I would never abandon the show for any reason...like some people."

Andy gave him a strange look.  
Surely he wasn't aiming that comment at him.  
He loved the walking dead family.

"What happened to Jeffrey?" Andy asked instead. "I thought he was coming too?" 

Chandler rubbed over his forehead in frustration just thinking about his conversation with his boyfriend.

"Can we...talk about that later...please?"

"Yes. Of course." Andy replied, sitting back down with his phone since chandler obviously wasn't in a talking mood.

Maybe once they got on the flight, he'd open up.

 

\-----

 

Once on board, Andy offered chandler the window seat and they argued about it for a minute until Andrew realised chandler didn't want it because it made him nervous.

They got settled in and Andy noticed chandler a bit off still.

Andy leaned closer, taking a chance that he wasn't too upset with him. "I'm right here." He whispered in his ear to comfort him.

It took chandler a few seconds to swallow his pride. "I know." He replied, eyes closed, leaning back against the seat. 

 

Not too long after they were in the air, chandler fell asleep pretty quickly.  
Beside him, Andy had gazed at the beautiful boy for a while before he pulled out a book and opened it up.  
He had to distract himself from getting too close to chandler while he was still mad at him.

After a few minutes, Andy felt something warm on his right shoulder and looked over to see chandler head had rested on him as he slept.  
This moment was absolutely everything to him and andy didn't even want to move to turn a page in his book in fear that chandler would notice and move.

It wasn't until later when they were landing that chandler startled awake.

"It's alright. We're here." Andy said as they waited for the cue to stand and grab their luggage.

 

\-----

 

"I just want to sleep and we have to get over to the convention center." Chandler groaned as he stuck the key in and left his stuff on the dresser before trudging over to flop on the king size bed.

Andy smiled, watching him as he unloaded his own stuff beside Chandler's and had a peek out the window.

"Great view." He said but when chandler looked up Andy's eyes were on him.

Chandler blushed as he told himself that Andy meant the view of the city was great...didn't he?

Andy glanced around in the gorgeous bathroom and in the small closet while chandler lay there and he was the first to notice.

"That's the only bed." Andy pointed out and chandler hopped up.

"Really?" Chandler asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes...but when we go down to go to the check in for the event tomorrow, I'll stop by the desk and talk to them."

"OK." Chandler said as his stomach growled into the now quiet room. 

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry too." Andy smiled. "Let's get changed and go get that thing over with so we can eat."

"Sounds good." Chandler said and Andy was glad that he didn't hate him so much that he wasn't talking to him.

 

\-----

 

"Can you get over the guy who couldn't find our info?" Chandler laughed as they sat down in the restaurant they finally decided on.  
It hadn't been too difficult getting to and in the convention center but once they were in, no one had known what was going on.

"Its like we didn't even exist in his world!" Andy added, spreading a napkin over his lap before he gazed over at chandler who was searching the menu.

"I expected them to be more professional than that."

At the moment, Andy felt like no one else existed and it was just him and Chandler.  
He wondered if this was what it felt like to go on a date with him.  
A small part of him decided it wouldn't be the worst thing to let himself pretend.

As he picked up his own menu he missed Chandler look up and gaze at him too until the waiter came over.

"My name is Dario. I am your waiter this evening. What can I get you two?"

Chandler looked up at the guy who's eyes were now trained on Andrew.  
This guy clearly didn't recognize them and probably didn't watch the show but he was obviously very into Andrew.

"I'll have a Coke." Chandler said, cutting Andrew off before he could speak first to try and get the attention off of him.

It didn't work.

"And you?" The waiter asked stepping closer to Andy.

"I'll just have water, thank you."

"OK, and do you need a minute or are you ready to order your food too?"

"Yeah, give us a minute." Chandler said, his eyes narrowing.

Andrew looked over at him wondering what was going on with him.  
He seemed tense all of a sudden and he shook his head as the guy walked away.

"What are you getting?" Chandler asked Andy suddenly.

"Probably...the steak."

"OK...I think I'll get the chicken pasta thing."

"I was thinking about getting that."

Chandler grinned at how alike they were.

"Well, you can have some..."

"If?"

"If I can have a piece of your steak?"

Andy smiled back, his eyes shining.

"Deal."

 

The waiter came back and took their order without flirting with Andy too much But when he came back with the food, chandler noticed his hand getting closer to touch Andy's arm.   
He made a split second decision and reached over to grasp Andy's hand in his own, surprising the older man.

"Thank you, for great service tonight. Andy and I came for a romantic weekend for our anniversary and we chose the right restaurant." Chandler lied on the spot, practically glaring at the waiter who couldn't have been that much older than him.

He turned to Andy, urging him with a look to play along.

Andy beamed grasping his hand back as the waiter scowled.

"Anniversary?!" The waiter said, hand on his hip. "How long have you been...together?"

"Two years. But we've known each other for a very long time." Andy added and Chandler smiled back at him.

The waiter looked at Chandler then back to Andy.

"Alright...enjoy your evening." The waiter rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy!" Chandler cried and Andrew shushed him when the other diners began to stare.

"How was he supposed to know we weren't a couple! I was teaching him not to flirt with taken men!"

"But...we aren't together." Andy said, looking down.

"I know that! But he didn't have to be so...so obvious over you!"

"Maybe he's a fan." Andy pointed out as he realised they were still holding hands.

"That guy has never seen an episode of the walking dead a day in his life!"

Andy smirked as he stared into Chandler's eyes, running his thumb over chandler's knuckles.  
Chandler stared down at their hands for a second, feeling electricity at the touch.  
He pulled it away from him quickly and grabbed his fork.

"We better eat." Chandler said as Andy still smiled at him across the table.

"Don't forget...I want a bite of yours."

Chandler chuckled, teasing him by taking a taste of it himself.

He smirked. "I won't"

 

\-----

 

Andy realised a few minutes after they got back to the hotel that he hadn't seen about there being only one bed.  
He had already pulled off his sweater when it occurred to him and was about to pull it back on when chandler finished digging out something from his bag.

"Hey, I'm going back down to see about the room mix up. I'll be back in a bit."

Chandler looked up from his stuff at Andy.

"Don't worry about it."

Andy thought he was dreaming.

"I don't mind sharing if you don't and its late and...I don't want the hotel to report that the cast of the walking dead are a bunch of complainers."

Andy chuckled. "Yeah...if you're sure you're not uncomfortable."

Chandler shook his head as he pulled out his pajamas.

"Do you mind if I take a shower first?"

"No, uh," Andy was afraid he couldn't stop smiling over the thought of sharing a bed with chandler. "Not at all, I'm taking one in the morning anyway."

"Alright...thanks." Chandler gave him a small smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

Andy let his grin grow as he heard chandler turn the water on after a few minutes and realised he could literally do this all the time and be happy.  
Just live in this one room with the boy and never need anything else.

As he set his suitcase next to chandler's on the dresser, he heard his phone ring on top of Chandler's bag.  
He knew it was an invasion of privacy of sorts but he couldn't help but glance over and notice Jeffrey's name on the screen.

Andy sighed, even here he had to get in between them.  
Maybe since chandler didn't answer, he wouldn't call back again.  
Andy stood there for another second waiting and sure enough he texted.

Andy could read only part of the message from the main screen and gagged.

Jeffrey: 'Call me when you're alone, babe' 

Andy had half a mind to go in and delete the text but he used self control and didn't touch his phone.  
He wasn't going to get between chandler and Jeffrey.  
He knew he'd just upset chandler that way and he'd lose him forever.

Andy got dressed for bed and lay back against the pillows after he pulled the covers back.  
He grabbed his book so he could try and forget about his anger towards the phone calls.

He watched Chandler when he came out of the bathroom with his long dripping wet hair and smiled at him in his pajamas.  
He missed seeing this around at the hotel at home and dreamt of chandler at the house he would be preparing when they went back.  
He willed chandler not to pick up his phone while he was over there but he did and Andy frowned.

"Hey, I'm goin' out on the balcony to make a call."

Andy nodded with a small smile until chandler shut the door.

 

"Hey, Jeffrey... I just got out of the shower and got your messages."

'Hey, babe, I miss you already. I'm gonna be lonely here without your cute little ass to cuddle up to.'

Chandler felt weird hearing him talk like that.  
He wasn't sure how he felt about that being the reason he missed him.

"That's why you miss me?"

'Well, yeah...and I'm sure you miss my hands grasping your hips. I bet you still have bruises from last night.'

He did.  
They hurt when he was in the shower a few minutes ago.

"Yeah..." Chandler whispered and Jeffrey chuckled huskily into the phone.

'Maybe you should show those off to the guys while you're there? Show them how well you have it in bed.'

"The guys? Its just me and Andy." Chandler replied.

'Excuse me?'

"It's only-"

'I heard you.' Jeffrey cut him off, sounding irritated. 'Hey, Ask him if his hand has healed yet.'

"What's happened to Andy's hand?"

'From when he punched me on set the other day... For no good reason.'

Chandler wasn't sure whether to believe him or not and he really wanted to get off the phone because he was getting really cold standing out here.

"I'll ask him." Chandler said flatly. "I gotta go. I have a really early day tomorrow."

'Alright, well...I guess I can let you go if you're going right to sleep?'

Chandler rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm gonna stay up and party." He said sarcastically.

'You better not...not without me.'

Chandler sighed. "It was a joke. Goodnight, Jeffrey."

'Dream about me.'

"I'll try." Chandler frowned.

 

As soon as Andy heard the door slide open and saw chandler standing there shivering in a thin t-shirt, he hopped out of bed and came over, grabbing a sweater from his own bag and placing it around Chandler before wrapping his arms around him.

"You're freezing." Andy worried, petting down his wet hair as chandler put his arms through the sleeves. "Come get under the covers."

Chandler followed him over and slipped in without a complaint.

"I didn't realise it had gotten that cold." Chandler said. "I was talking to Jeffrey but all he basically wanted was to tell me that he missed me there for his pleasure."

Andrew sighed, rubbing Chandler's back to try and get him warmed back up.  
He didn't want to say anything about Jeffrey and upset Chandler but he really wanted to give the man another punch in the jaw.

Chandler turned and looked at Andy after a moment and the man removed his hands from him.

"I'm sorry. I know...you still hate me for kissing you. I'll stop. I was just trying to help."

"Andy, I don't hate you. I understand that you...can't help how you feel. I can be friends if you can?"

Andy smiled and nodded, putting his arm back around him.

"You never told me why Jeffrey couldn't come on the trip..."

Chandler sighed, feeling better.

"Because of a fucking movie deal!" He shouted. "He said he got this great offer and if he didn't meet with them today he wouldn't get it. I asked him if it was more important than TWD and he basically said it was!"

Chandler covered his eyes not wanting to cry in front of Andy but he was frustrated.

Andy pulled him closer, rubbing his back as he hugged him.

"I was afraid of that when he signed on. I never thought he cared about the show like we do."

Chandler nodded on his shoulder.

"I know."

Andy stared into his eyes for a moment before clearing his throat and moving away an inch or so.

"We need to go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Chandler nodded, pulling the blue knit sweater around him more and snuggled under the covers.

Andy lay there awake for a few minutes after he turned the lamp off and thought chandler had gone to sleep.  
He heard the blankets move and chandler turned back over to face him and he spoke through the dark.

"Hey, Andy?"

"...yeah?"

"What ever Jeffrey said about me that was offensive enough for you to hit him?...thanks."

Andy couldn't hide his smile even in the dark.

"You and me." He said. 

"I know." Chandler grinned. "Goodnight, Andy."

"Goodnight, love."


	20. Ask me

Chandler stared as the very first thing he had to wake up to was Andy sauntering out from the bathroom in just a towel.  
The large white hotel cloth doing little to hide what was underneath and he got a good view of Andy's strong shoulders and spine.  
When Andy turned around with a small bag of his things, he looked genuinely surprised.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't think you were up yet."

Chandler blinked twice, letting his eyes glance lower to where the towel barely clung around his waist.  
A bright red blush faded over Chandler's cheeks and he forced himself not to stare anymore.

"Its...cool. I just woke up." He said stretching for effect.

Andy nodded and mentioned something about being done in the bathroom in a minute.

Chandler didn't really hear him though, he was focused on the skin and muscles he'd just been an audience to.

Closing his eyes, he willed his hardening dick to just relax for a few minutes until he could take care of it in private.

Where Andy wouldn't know.

He took a deep breath, laying back on the pillows wondering why in the world he was having THIS reaction to Andy.

He'd seen him half naked before.  
Why was now any different?

Andrew exited then, mostly dressed, announcing he was through for now and Chandler all but rushed in and shut the door hoping the man wouldn't hear him when he came in his hand, moaning and whispering his name.

 

\-----

 

At the convention center, chandler leaned against the wall as Andy got caught up chatting with an official.  
He glanced out at the crowd through the curtain and told himself not to get nervous, he does this all the time.

Chandler took a deep breath, just as Andy came back over.

"I hate this part." Chandler admitted as they stood waiting.

Andrew grinned at him. "Why?"

"Because...they want us to act like we haven't seen an each other in days even though we're sharing a room!"

Andrew chuckled as chandler continued.

"And then they ask all these crazy questions!"

"It'll be fine. Just relax. You've always done good at these things." Andy assured him.

Chandler smiled. "Well, thanks... But that doesn't mean I like them."

 

~

As soon as they were announced, Andy came from a different side of the stage and chandler watched as he sat in a chair after being praised by the crowd.

He grinned, watching the older man and barely heard his own name being called.

He walked out on stage to his own applause and waved at the crowd before Andy pulled him in for a long hug.

Chandler could've stayed right there in his arms all day but they had an interview to do.

For the first half hour, they sat there answering the questions and giving out their tips on acting skills and what they'd learned being on the show.

 

\-----

 

Once they had eaten that and arrived back at the room Chandler checked his phone for the first time that day and there was only a text from his brother.

It occurred to him then that he didn't really want to hear from Jeffrey.  
He just wanted to stay in his bubble with Andy.

Andy watched him and wondered if he was hoping for a text from Jeffrey and felt the familiar jealousy come back.

He needed to be supportive though if he was going to stay friends with chandler.

"Did your boyfriend call you?"

Chandler looked up at Andy.

"Uh...no. Just Grayson."

Andy nodded feeling relieved.  
Maybe Jeffrey was going to give up on Chandler.

"Is he alright?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah," chandler smiled. "He just wanted to tell me he saw me in a video someone posted from the convention."

Andy got a chuckle out of that.

"Your brother's so silly. I love him. You've been with us eight years and he's fascinated still with posts about you. It's adorable."

Chandler grinned over at him from where he stood by his suitcase but Andy couldn't look back.

"Not as adorable as you though." Andy said.

Chandler didn't say anything but Andrew could see his smile behind his hair as he gathered his pajamas.

"Do you, um...need the bathroom?" Chandler asked.

Andy smiled and shook his head. "Go right ahead, love."

 

Chandler couldn't help but grin as Andy called him that.  
He's always loved when he called him 'love' and even more so now.  
He remembered when he was younger that he was afraid Andy would quit calling him that when he got older but it never stopped.  
He felt all warm inside as he thought about the sound of his voice and the feeling of his arms around him earlier on stage.  
Chandler sighed as he finished preparing for bed.  
He slipped his shirt on and then the sweater he'd slept in last night of Andy's and went back out into the main room.

Andy was reading in bed when he turned and came over and crawled in next to him.

"You know tomorrow's convention day is a little shorter, maybe if you're up for it we can go see some things around the city?"

Chandler smiled, laying back on the pillows. "I'd like that."

Andy noticed him pull his sweater around him more and closed his eyes, his beautiful, thick hair falling across the pillow.  
He looked so exhausted and it made Andy want to call the convention off and just stay in bed all day with him.  
Not that he didn't want that anyway...

He noticed Chandler's breathing even out pretty fast and could tell he'd fallen asleep.  
Andy reached over and turned the lamp off, leaving his book behind so he could enjoy this night laying there with chandler.  
They only had tomorrow night before they had to go back home and finish filming the season.  
Chandler scooted closer to Andrew as he settled in and he didn't even try to stop him as he got as close as possible.

The bed was huge, they didn't have to be right on top of each other but chandler seemed to want to be, at least subconsciously.  
Andy smiled as chandler's head came to rest on his chest.  
And he gently placed a hand on the boy's back so he wouldn't wake him.

Andrew vowed that he was going to stay awake as long as he could to enjoy this.  
Just holding chandler in his arms.

 

\-----

 

Jeffrey sat at the kitchen table glaring at the bright clock on the stove that read 3:34.  
He'd tried to go to sleep that night but ever since chandler told him he was all those miles away, alone with a man he knew had feelings for him, it was all he could think about.

He knew as he took a sip from his third beer that he had to see what Chandler was doing.  
Had Andy gotten to him?  
Had Andy brainwashed him?

Jeffrey sighed finishing off the bottle and picking up his phone.

On one hand he could trust him and not call him.  
But on the other, what if Andy had him cornered right now...

Jeffrey pressed Chandler's name on the screen, not caring what time it was.

 

~

 

Chandler groaned and stretched as he heard a buzzing sound from across the room.  
He didn't quite register it yet or what time it was.

It was still dark out and he was cocooned in the most warm, soft, comforting arms.

Andy.

Chandler finally realised who was holding him and he still couldn't bring himself to move.  
He didn't want to.  
He didn't know if Andy was awake yet but if he was, he wasn't complaining.

The loud buzz began again and chandler groaned, burying his face in Andy's side as the man stretched, hearing it now too.

"Who ever they are...do they know what time it is?" Andy asked and he felt chandler shake his head on his chest.

"They don't." Chandler grumbled.

The buzzing stopped for a second again and then began two seconds later.

Andy pried himself away from chandler and cursed who ever it was that forced him away from that wonderful position.  
He stumbled over to the dresser where both their phones were and looked at the one that was lit up.

"It's Jeffrey." Andy mumbled. "He's called six times."

Chandler groaned, waiving his hand and turning over. "Tell him I'm sleeping..." 

Andy hesitated then answered Chandler's phone since he basically gave him permission.

"Jeffrey, chandler and I are trying to sleep! What the bloody hell do you possibly want at this hour?!"

Andy could hear Jeffrey breathing angrily into the phone.

"What the fuck you doin' in Chandler's room at...fou-three in the morning?"

"What do you think you're doing calling chandler and waking him up at three in the morning when he has to get up in four hours! And it's my room too!"

"You sleepin' with my boyfriend?"

"No. I'm not. But we are sharing a bed." 

Andy held the phone away while Jeffrey cussed him out on the other end.  
He didn't care.  
He loved being able to tell Jeffrey that.

"Jeffrey... Is everything ok at home?"

"It will be if you let me speak to MY boyfriend!"

"No. I am not waking chandler up for that. If there is nothing wrong then, goodnight, Jeffrey. You are drunk off your ass! Go to bed!"

Andy hung up and turned off both their ringers and walked back over to crawl in next to chandler.

"Thanks...you didn't have to talk to him." Chandler mumbled.

Andy sighed as he feared he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now as angry as he was.

He didn't think chandler would get close to him again but as soon as he slipped back under the sheets chandler was right there.  
Chandler grasped andys arm and pulled it over him, wrapping it around his waist.

That calmed him down immediately.

"Let's just go back to sleep..." Chandler whispered. "We can talk about it tomorrow."

Andy sighed, feeling chandler against him and his natural scent along with his shampoo that Andy knew was his made him fall back into a dreamlike state fast enough.

 

\-----

 

Over sleeping the next morning put their whole day into over drive.  
They rushed to get dressed and out of the hotel to make it two blocks down to the center in time for their panel.

The whole thing came and went in a blur and once it was over they were kind of relieved.  
They really just wanted to be alone and enjoy the city without worrying about work or going home.

 

"I'm sorry we didn't have time to go everywhere." Andy said as they walked side by side out of the park as the sun was setting.

Chandler chuckled.

"Its OK! We can see other stuff next time." Chandler grinned.

"Next time?" Andy grinned back.

Chandler nodded as he felt Andy's eyes on him as they headed back to the hotel.

"How about we go one more place..." Andy suggested. "Then we'll head back to the resort."

Chandler was curious. "OK."

Andy stopped and pulled up something on his phone.

"C'mon, let's go."

Chandler followed Andy down the street a block and into an alcove that had a large gazebo area covered in lights.

There was low music playing and a few couples dancing together but mostly, they were alone.

Chandler was distracted by the twinkling bulbs and Andy paused to watch him until he held out his hand.

"Mr.Riggs...will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Chandler's eyes lit up and he barely hesitated but accepted his hand and let Andy twirl him into his arms.

Andy literally could stay there all night, swaying with chandler to the music and feeling him pressed against him.  
He wished they never had to leave but it was getting late and they had a nine o'clock flight to make in the morning.

Andy was about to point that out to Chandler when he felt chandler slip his arms around his waist and lay his head on his shoulder.  
Andy buried his face in Chandler's neck feeling the flutter in his stomach the boy always gave him.

It was going to be tough but he knew they had to separate sooner or later.  
Whether it be here in New York or back in Atlanta.

Chandler felt warm breathing on his neck as he focused so deeply on Andy and how it felt to be so close to him.  
It reminded him of last night when they were cuddled together and he couldn't help but smile.

He realised they never discussed Jeffrey and he didn't really want to.  
Not now.  
Not when all he wanted to feel and think about was Andy.

The older man rubbed his back up and down, up and down until he was breathless for him.

Neither had noticed that they were the last two dancing until the lights shut off and the music stopped.

"We better get back to the room." Andy whispered and all he felt was a nod on his shoulder.

 

~

 

"Thank you for dancing with me." Andy said when he slipped under the covers.

Chandler smiled at the memory. "Thank you for dancing with me."

Andy chuckled as he noticed once again chandler wearing the sweater he'd given him.

He raised a hand to run over chandler's arm and the boy's eyes grew at the touch.

Both of them lost in each other, they leaned forward, their foreheads touching but their lips still far enough apart.

Chandler's phone went off then, breaking the connection and Andy sighed as chandler turned over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

"I'm not answering it." Chandler said turning the whole thing off.

Andy smiled sadly at him.

"You know, we never talked about that..."

"I'm sorry he woke you up calling." Chandler said.

"No! Do not apologize for him!" Andy said.

Chandler sighed. "Thank you for what you did last night...I couldn't have done that."

Andy grinned. "I guess he and I are more like Rick and Negan than we thought."

Chandler laughed. "I can't believe he called at three am!"

Andy shook his head.

Chandler noticed a small mark on Andy's hand and remembered.

"You never did tell me what Jeffrey said to make you mad enough to hit him?" Chandler asked running his fingertips over the spot.

Andy sighed wanting to avoid this but he had to tell him the truth.  
He knew Jeffrey never would.

"When I hit Jeffrey it was because he said something very egotistical and rude regarding you..."

"What?"

"He told me that I should...hear the way you scream his name at night...and that I should ask you if you enjoy it because he just knew you'd say that you did."

Chandler frowned just thinking about it and Andy felt bad for telling him instantly.  
The boy looked down, silent and Andy didn't know what to do or say now.

"Chandler...I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

The silence cut himself off as well as chandler slipping off his sweater and then pulling off his shirt over his head.

Chandler had never been so vulnerable in front of Andy before but he trusted him more than ever.

Andy didn't notice anything odd at first until chandler grasped Andy's hand and placed it over a dark bruised spot on his hip and then the other on the other hip.

"Oh, chandler..." Andy whispered as he looked up to see the boy's eyes glassy with tears.

"Ask me."

"Chandler, i-"

"Ask me!"

Andy reached up and gently ran fingers through his bangs.

"Do you like it...when he's rough?"

Chandlers lip trembled. "N-no."

Andy pulled chandler close as he burst into tears and collapsed in Andy's arms.  
He knew in that moment that he'd be holding him all night.  
And that was perfectly fine with him.


	21. Hey Andy

Chandler had seemed odd ever since he got out of the shower that morning.  
He was distant and sluggish and Andy was starting to wonder if something was wrong.  
Even though he was worried he didn't want to pry so he didn't question it.

As they packed up their things, side by side, Chandler sneezed bringing Andy from his thoughts.

"Bless you."

Chandler chuckled. "Thanks."

Andy sighed as they continued to pack in silence.  
Chandler wasn't talkative today and didn't want to put the pressure on him to talk either.

Andy spent this time thinking about dancing with chandler last night and how he held him all night.  
When they woke up this morning though, chandler didn't want to mention it.

He wondered how things would be when they got home and worried about losing Chandler's friendship again.

He really didn't want to let chandler go home to Jeffrey but he didn't really have a choice.

Once they had all their stuff packed, they headed out to catch a taxi to the airport.

~

As soon as they got into their seats and were about to take off, Chandler nestled his head on Andy's shoulder, his hand grasping around his arm.  
Chandler didn't even hesitate, knowing Andy wouldn't mind.  
Andy smiled sadly at him, resting back against the seat too.  
He could stay there like that forever if that's what chandler wanted.

He didn't want this weekend to end and he thought maybe that could possibly be the reason Chandler's mood was so low.  
He wished they could have just stayed in New York.

Andy wished that if Chandler was upset about that, he would talk to him but was more than happy to comfort him until they landed and he cuddled against him too.

 

\-----

 

This flight back didn't seem nearly as long as the one getting there and Andy hated it when he had to prod Chandler awake.  
He really didn't want to move and it was obvious as he grasped Andy's arm again, tighter this time.

"Cmon, love. We gotta get up." Andy whispered into his hair.

Everyone else around them had already began getting their luggage and Andy grabbed both their bags while chandler focused on his back pack.

 

In the taxi, on their way home, Andy watched Chandler's face as he looked out the window as the driver took them to the apartment first.

The boy just watched out the window as familiar sights went by.  
He didn't seem to know what to say and Andy felt the same.

Sooner than either wanted, they arrived and Andy got out to help chandler with his luggage before turning to give him the longest hug they'd ever shared.

"Chandler..."

Chandler could barely keep it together.  
All the emotions he was experiencing and all the things he wanted to say to Andy just wouldn't come out.

"Andy...I"

He just couldn't.

"Chandler," Andy said pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Call me. Text me. OK? Anytime. Day...night."

All chandler could do was nod and watch him leave as the taxi pulled away.

 

\-----

 

Chandler sighed as he turned and made his way up to Jeffrey's apartment where he lived.  
It made him wonder why he ever left Andy's to begin with and decided it was stupid.  
Turning the key in the lock, he opened the door to find a mess all over the floor in the entryway and as he continued, a note on the kitchen table.

'Got the movie deal. Got last minute flight to L.A. to meet with them. won't be back 'til Thursday - Jeffrey.'

Chandler dropped his keys on the floor as he rubbed over his forehead feeling light headed.  
He headed through the living room where there were empty liquor bottles on the coffee table and dirty plates piled up next to them.

Chandler sighed feeling like he couldn't deal with any of this and headed back into the bedroom to take a shower and unpack.

He got the shower part done pretty quick though stopping to sneeze a couple of times and by the time he got out and thought about crawling into bed he realised he couldn't bring himself to get in this bed...

Or in any bed...without Andy.

As Chandler unpacked his back pack and repacked it subconsciously, he knew where he was going to end up tonight.  
He sniffled, his nose beginning to run as he picked up his phone and texted Andrew.

 

\-----

 

'Hey, man, how was NYC with chandler?'

Andy smiled as he answered Norman's call.

"Great! I miss him already." 

Norman sighed feeling bad for him.

'Yeah, I bet. I saw all the pictures of the two of you.'

Andy chuckled as Norman continued.

'Hey, We need to get together soon. Ya know, before filming starts again!'

"Sounds good! How about dinner this week sometime?" Andy offered.

'I'm down for that! Maybe you can show off your new place?'

Andy laughed sarcastically. "Oh, sure thing. Because I'm not sitting here surrounded by unpacked boxes and piles of papers..."

Norman chuckled.

"OK...how about we meet somewhere then?"

"Much better plan, norm-"

Andy cut himself off as he heard a beep in his ear and pulled back to see a text from Chandler.

"Hey, Norman? I gotta hang up, Chandler's texting. It might be important."

'Say no more, buddy. I'll see you soon!' Norman said.

"Buh bye."

Andy pressed end before pulling up his messages and reading the text from Chandler.

Chandler: 'can i come over?'

Andy's heart beat quickened in his chest as he typed back and wondered what had happened.

Andy: 'of course'

He replied and then realised chandler didn't have his address so he texted him that next and waited.

 

\-----

 

About 20 minutes later he heard a soft knock on the door and opened it to reveal chandler standing on his doorstep.  
The boy sneezed as soon as he opened the door and Andy ushered him inside and shut it.

"Chandler, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I think I picked up something on the trip..." He said, sounding stuffy.

"You drove yourself here?!" Andy shouted before put his arm around him and ran his fingers over his forehead. "You're burning up! You definitely have a fever."

"I don't want to get you sick too but I...didn't want to be alone and I didn't feel like going to see my parents."

"Chandler, you know you're always welcome here with me...but, what do you mean alone? Where's Jeffrey?"

"In LA."

"California?!" Andy cried. "He wasn't there to see you when you got home?!"

Chandler shook his head.

"All I found was a note about that movie thing and the place was a wreck..."

Andy was getting more furious with Jeffrey by the minute but he didn't want to make Chandler talk anymore.  
The poor boy needed to rest.

"C'mon love." He said, taking his bag for him and leading him up stairs. 

Chandler coughed as he followed Andy up and into what he assumed was his bedroom.

"I'm not taking your bed...I can...can sleep on the couch." Chandler tried to protest but was too weak as Andy insisted and pulled back the covers so chandler could get in.

"Yes, you are. I was going to get a guest bed I just haven't yet..." Andy said after sitting Chandler's bag in the chair across the way.  
Chandler was so hot now his hair was starting to stick to his forehead.  
Andy watched as Chandler pulled his shirt off and lay back on the pillows without any more protest.

He sneezed again, groaning as it hurt his aching head and Andy let him get comfortable and tried not to hover too much.

"Can I do anything else for you, love?"

"I just want the lamp on." Chandler asked, nuzzling the pillow.

"Alright, love. Let me bring you some medicine...for your head. Do you think you can sit up and take it?"

Chandler nodded and Andy rushed out and back in a few minutes later with it and a cold wet cloth.  
Chandler did as he asked him and took it, knowing he'd feel better later and after Andy placed the rag on his head, he promised he'd leave him alone for now.

"Hey, Andy..." Chandler called in a scratchy voice, half out of it.

"Yes?"

"I...love you."

Andy smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead, whispering. "I love you too."


	22. With you

It was difficult for Andy to concentrate on the things he needed to do around the house when he knew Chandler was suffering upstairs.  
He had peeked into the bedroom probably ten times today but chandler just slept through it.

It was good, He knew he needed the rest but it hurt being that close to Chandler and not being able to be with him.

Grabbing another box to put off his lingering thoughts, Andy smiled as he thought about waking up this morning and seeing chandler right across the way.  
He told chandler last night that he was just going to sleep on the couch but he fell asleep in the chair two steps from the bed.  
If chandler had needed something there was no way he was going to be that far away.

He took out some bowls from the box and soon his kitchen was almost unpacked now he just had to pick up all the papers around.  
The set hands at TWD already said they wanted the boxes so he would have those delivered to them once he was done.

Andy checked the clock.  
It had only been 25 minutes since he'd checked on chandler.  
He knew nothing would change in those few minutes but he had to go see him for himself.

Andy crept back up the stairs and tiptoed into the room and over to the bed.  
Chandler had turned over and at first glance he appeared to be the same but as Andy got closer he could tell Chandler was shivering and shaking, laying without a blanket or shirt on.

Andy went and grabbed a long sleeved shirt out of his drawer and returned to the bedside, placing a hand on Chandler's clammy back and rubbing.

"Wake up, love..."

Andy coaxed chandler to open his eyes and the boy looked confused for a second until he realised and sat up, still trembling.

Andy helped get the shirt on over his head and Chandler curled back up by the pillows as Andy placed a blanket around his shoulders and pulled the comforter up.

"Chandler, I think your fever broke." 

Chandler just nodded and curled up into the tightest ball.

Andy smiled sadly at him as he ran his hand over his hair before standing back up to give chandler some space.

"Don't go." Chandler begged, reaching out to try and pull him into the bed. "So cold."

Andy sat on the side of the bed as chandler scooted over to make room for him.

How could he say no to that?

 

\-----

After a long nap with chandler, Andy got up to do a few things around the room so he wouldn't be far if he wanted him.

"Need a shower..." Chandler groaned as he lay back still somewhat delirious.

Andy glanced over at him from the dresser as he took off his watch, the same one the boy had given him for his birthday two years ago.

Andy shook his head even though chandler wasn't looking.

"I can't let you do that, lov-"

"Andy, please...I feel gross."

"You're never gross." Andy grinned, coming over to him.

Chandler flopped over and tried to stand up and stumbled as he headed into the bathroom.

"Chandler!" Andy cried as he caught him as he fell.

The Brit sighed.  
Clearly Chandler was not going to cooperate on this.

"Alright, fine...but not alone."

That got Chandler's attention even as lightheaded he was at the moment.  
Chandler stared into Andy's eyes.

"...Ok." He agreed.

Andy cupped his cheek and suggested he sit back down while he gathered towels and warm up the water.  
Chandler lay back down, unable to stay up right in his state.

Andy stared at the shower while glancing back out to chandler passed out on the bed again.  
Chandler couldn't stand up long enough for a shower...

 

"Chandler, love...you ready?"

Chandler got up and trudged over to the bathroom door and as soon as he stepped in, Andy closed the door behind them to keep the steam in and watched as chandler stared at the beautiful, huge bathtub that was filled with warm water and bubbles.  
Andy came up behind him and rubbed down his arms.

"You OK?"

Chandler managed a small smile.

"I'm...wonderful." 

Andy smiled as he leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"Get undressed and get in, love. Take your time...I won't look, I promise."

Andy turned around and busied himself with grabbing the soap from the shower as he heard chandler getting in.

"Be careful, love." Andy warned gently, staying faced away until chandler told him he was in the water.

Andy smiled as he came over and sat on the edge of the tub and pet down his hair that was already starting to get wet on the edges because of how long it was.  
Andy loved Chandler's hair.  
He always dreamt of running his fingers through it and maybe tonight he'd get the chance.

Chandler's eyes fell closed as he felt Andy's touch over his scalp.  
It relaxed him and he felt better instantly.  
His fingers were so soothing and he could lay there all night.

Chandler said something then that Andy couldn't make out.

"I couldn't quite catch that, love."

"Get in with me?" He begged. "I won't look...too much."

Andy chuckled as Chandler gave him a shy smile.  
He waited for Andy to answer and was afraid he'd say no.

"Chandler?...you sure?"

Chandler nodded and rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes.

Andy grinned as he got over excited to share this moment with chandler.  
He was afraid once he got to feeling better that he'd regret this but chandler was more alert than last night.  
He could make decisions for himself so Andy wasn't doing anything wrong.  
The only thing wrong about this was that chandler had a boyfriend.

A boyfriend that didn't take him into consideration or treat him right...

Andy stripped down and came over to the tub edge and carefully got in across from chandler.

"OK...I'm in. Its safe to look now."

Chandler giggled, still resting on his arm but opened his eyes and looked into Andy's.  
He moved his fingers to brush against his and played with them until Andy spoke.

"This is the first time I've used this tub and I'm sharing it with you..." Andy couldn't look at him him now as he said that.

Chandler couldn't take it anymore and moved around to turn his back to Andy but scooted back so he was between his legs, and rested against his chest.  
He pulled Andy's arms around his middle so he would hold him since Andy seemed too surprised to do it himself.

"I like houses..." Chandler said after minutes of silence and just holding each other. "...I like this house."

Andy smiled. "More than apartments?"

Chandler sighed. "...Much more."

Andy leaned down taking a chance, pressing kisses into the nape of Chandler's neck causing the boy to melt against him.

"An-...dy." Chandler whimpered making the older man smile as he continued.  
He'd been afraid of overstepping and doing something chandler wouldn't want but that was obviously not the case.  
Chandler let their fingers intertwine, encouraging Andy to continue.

His mouth moved all the way up to his ear and Andy couldn't resist nipping at the lobe causing a beautiful sound to come out of the boy.

"...Please." Chandler whispered, his voice quiet with the need, enjoying that for a second before he sat up, covering his face and he said something Andrew couldn't hear.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked leaning up too.

"I...don't want you to catch this....I'm going to get you sick!"

Andrew wrapped his arms tight around him, dropping a kiss on his shoulder.

"It's alright, love. Spending the week in bed with you doesn't sound bad to me."

Chandler gave a small grin and let Andy pull him back against him as he intertwined both their hands now.  
Chandler turned so he could look up at Andy.

"If you really don't mind then..." Chandler turned just enough and grasped the back of Andy's neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Andy grinned onto his lips, after a moment and kept kissing him back until they were both out of breath.

"We really need to wash up and get out of here before the water cools off." Andy suggested.

Chandler managed a giggle.

"...kay."

 

\-----

 

Just when Andy didn't think anything could ruin the blissful image of chandler curled up in his bed wearing only a pair of thin cotton underwear and Andy's own pullover pajama top, his thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

And the last person he expected to call...

Jeffrey.

He almost didn't answer it but figured the man would keep calling if he didn't.  
Chandler didn't seem to notice the noise so he crept out of the room and went to sit on the landing.  
He pressed answer to see what this man could possibly want.

"Hello?"

'Andrew! Just the guy I wanted to talk to!'

Andrew raised a brow in confusion even though Jeffrey couldn't see it.

"What is it, Jeffrey?"

'I need you to do me a favor...well, two actually. I need you to put in a good word with Gale and Scott. They weren't too fond of me taking a movie deal that I recently got offered so if you could vouch for me that'd be swell.'

Andy rolled his eyes. "And you think I would do this why? Shouldn't you maybe be asking Norman or...anyone else?"

Jeffrey chuckled. 'Yes, but you see, I might not like you and vice versa but the fact is you have more pull in the show than anyone so...if you could just give gale a call after this and beg for her forgiveness on my behalf?'

''You're serious?" Andy choked out.

'Damn serious.'

Andy sighed. "You do realise what time it is here? I'm not calling our boss at 9:15 at night!"

'Well, shit...I didn't realise- wait, how did you know I was in another time zone?'

"Chandler told me." Andy said confidently. He didn't want to start trouble over the phone. "We had dinner."

Jeffrey huffed through the speaker.

'If you see chandler again, tell him to go home and get in bed...keep it warm for me cause I'll be home tomorrow night. And tell him to answer my fucking calls too.'

Andy wanted to tear the man limb from limb for the disrespect he used when Chandler was concerned.

"You see, I can't do that, Jeffrey." Andy said throwing caution to the wind. "He's too busy warming mine."

Andy hung up then, feeling victorious.

~

Andy walked over to the dresser to finish putting some clothes away before bed.  
When Jeffrey called he'd interrupted that task as well as getting to ask chandler if he wanted him to stay in the chair again tonight or maybe lay beside him in the bed.

The boy seemed to be fast asleep now and he didn't want to wake him up now just for that so he took the blanket off the chair and was about to settle in when chandler stirred.

"Andy?"

"Yes, love? Do you need something?" He asked, coming closer.

Chandler hesitated then smiled sleepily.

"You here...next to me."

Andy smiled and pulled back the covers, sliding in beside him.

"Better?" Andy asked.

Chandler scooted closer until he was laying his head on Andy's chest.

"It is now." He smiled up at him.

Andy pressed a kiss to Chandler's forehead.  
They were both quiet for a moment as Andy was just enjoying this with the boy.

"Andy?" Chandler said suddenly. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it? Anything?"

Chandler seemed to hesitate.

"I don't want to leave."

"Leave? What do you mean?"

chandler sighed, wrapping and arm around Andy's waist tighter.

"When Jeffrey gets home...I-I...I want to stay here...with you."

Andy felt his heart swell with relief at those words.  
He couldn't believe that Chandler really felt that way.

"Really?" Andy asked. "Are you sure?"

Chandler nodded on his chest as Andy pulled him closer, pressing his lips to his.


	23. Can't do this anymore

Hours.

That was how long Andy had lay there holding Chandler,  
Running his fingers up and down his spine, under his shirt.  
Whispering in his ear when he was awake and dreaming of their future while he was asleep.

Earlier, when he'd looked at the clock it had said 8:15 am and now it was 4:38 pm.

Andy smiled as Chandler stretched as he was waking up again and when he turned back over and smiled up at him, Andy's heart skipped a beat.

"Good morning." Chandler mumbled while he wrapped in arm around his waist.

"I'd say good morning too, love, but we passed that long ago."

Chandler leaned up to look at the clock on the nightstand and giggled burying his face in Andy's chest again.

"Yeah...I guess we did."

Chandler closed his eyes as he felt a warm hand caress the back of his head.  
Andy moved in closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
He only meant to kiss him once but it continued until both of them had to pull apart to breathe.

"You feeling any better?" Andy whispered.

Chandler nodded, their noses brushing together. 

Andy smiled, leaning in for another kiss and as the older man moved to get on top of him, chandler felt the room heat up.  
He felt Andy press his body to his as his lips moved to his neck where he nipped at the skin.

He smiled against his neck as he noticed the marks he made turning pink now and would be purple later.  
Andy briefly worried that he was hurting chandler or doing something he didn't want but as he backed off slightly chandler moaned.

"...More."

Andy smiled leaning into kiss his lips again and their hips met as he got closer.

Chandler gasped as he felt Andy's hard length through his pajama pants and whimpered as Andy moved back and forth rubbing against his own hardening dick.

"So beautiful..." Andy whispered as his lips barely left his as chandler ran a hand up under Andy's shirt to feel his strong chest under his fingertips.  
All the muscles from working out at the gym to kill zombies on the show.

Chandler blushed, smiling shyly.  
He'd never experienced this before.  
With Jeffrey, their passionate moments alone were fast and hard.  
This was so gentle and slow, Andy taking time to really appreciate every inch of his skin.

"...Mine." Andy whispered in his ear and it took him a minute to realise chandler was pushing him away and asking him to stop.

"Andy..." Chandler spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry." Andy panicked, fearing that he might lose Chandler again if he upset him. "I didn't mean-"

"Andy, its OK." Chandler assured, playing with Andy's pajama shirt in his fingers. "I just...I could've easily given in just now and...when you said 'mine' it reminded me that I...I'm still Jeffrey's boyfriend. I want to be able to be yours the first time we make love."

Andy had never been so happy to push himself away from Chandler.

"That's wonderful, love I...I agree."

Chandler smiled too as Andy gave him one more quick kiss before getting out of bed and heading down stairs.

"I'm going to fix us something to eat. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Chandler smiled and nodded from the bed as he watched him walk away.

 

\-----

 

Andy could barely keep his focus on the food once chandler came down stairs.  
He was wearing pajama pants over his underwear now but still had on Andy's shirt which made him smile.  
He'd asked for a glass of water and Andy watched as he sat down at the small table.

"You know I...don't know much about this house either." Andy said. "We're learning it together."

Chandler smiled and nodded. "I like the thought of that."

Chandler turned and looked around really taking it all in and smiling at what he saw.  
He loved this house so much already.

Andy watched him when he could.  
When he could take his attention off their food.  
Even once he'd caught chandler gazing at him from there.  
He'd clearly been watching him and was embarrassed to be caught.  
Their eyes met then and they both laughed as Andy turned back to dish up the plates.

Chandler's stomach growled instantly since this was the first good meal he'd had in two days since he'd been sick.

"Looks delicious." Chandler said as he dug in.

"Yeah...you do." Andy said boldly making Chandler's cheeks turn red all over again.  
Chandler let out one of those smiles that made Andy weak in the knees.

"No really, Andy...you'd think after seven years I would know about your cooking skills."

Andy chuckled.

"Well, I hope to cook you many more meals."

Chandler grinned.

"I'd like that."

 

\-----

 

A pounding on the front door made Andy jump out of his skin, jarring chandler awake who was laying on top of him on the sofa.  
The TV was still going but their show was long over.  
They must have cuddled up together after, in their sleep.

Chandler looked up at Andy and grasped his arm. 

"Is it Jeffrey?" Chandler whispered.

Andy cupped his cheek guiding him to sit up.

"It might be. Just stay here, OK?"

Chandler nodded as Andy went to answer the door.

"Alright, alright!" Andy shouted as Jeffrey pounded again.

Andrew opened the door and Jeffrey barged his way in to the main hall way.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Chandler...my boyfriend."

Andy shrugged.

"Don't act like he's not here!" Jeffrey screamed making chandler flinch in the living room.

Andy stayed silent which annoyed Jeffrey to no end.

"Andrew...tell me if he's here and if he's not then-"  
Jeffrey paused as he saw chandler come out from the living room, trudging slowly.

"Chandler," Jeffrey pushed past Andrew. "I have been trying to call you and text you while I was gone to LA! Why the fuck haven't you answered?!"

"Hey! Don't speak to him that way!" Andy screamed getting in between them.

"I've been sick, Jeffrey..." Chandler replied. "I came here because I...didn't wanna be alone and...I knew Andy would take care of me."

Chandler reached up and grasped Andy's hand for support.

"You know, fine. What ever...I'm home now. We're leaving."

Jeffrey reached forward and tried to drag chandler away but Andy kept his hold on him keeping him in place.

"No." Chandler replied. "Jeffrey, look...I-"

"Let go, Andrew!" Jeffrey shouted. 

"Listen to chandler!" Andy screamed.

Chandler suggested they go outside even though Andy was whispering 'no' behind him.  
He and Jeffrey needed to settle this alone.

"Fine with me." Jeffrey smirked seeing how much it upset Andrew.

Chandler waited until Jeffrey was listening and he shut the door.

"Jeffrey...I...can't do this anymore."

Jeffrey looked away, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what the hell he did to you...brainwashed you or something."

"He didn't brainwash me!"

"So, what? You're into him now? Who's next Norman? You just gonna go through the men in the cast until you're satisfied?"

Chandler slapped Jeffrey across the face.

"I love Andy! I think I've...always loved him!"

"Get in the car! We are going home!" Jeffrey screamed, grabbing his arm and dragging him across the yard to his car.

"No! Nooo! This IS my home! Andy! help!" Chandler cried as his bare feet slipped on the grass.

The British man dashed out the door and down to where Jeffrey had chandler struggling in the yard.  
Andy threw a punch at the older man and distracted him long enough for chandler to get back up to the house.

"Leave him alone! Jeffrey, you lost! He's mine. He's mine because he wants to be! That's where we're different! Very different!"

Jeffrey stood, holding his jaw.

"You know what! You can have him! I don't fucking care!"

Andy stared as Jeffrey got in his car and headed away leaving them both on the lawn.

~

"Are you OK?" Andy asked cupping Chandler's face in his hands as soon as they stepped back inside and closed the door.

Chandler nodded solemnly and trudged back into the living room.

"I've never had to break up with someone before..." Chandler worried.

Andy sighed coming over and sitting next to him, placing a comforting arm around him.

"It's her easy but...hopefully you'll never have to do it again." Andy said giving him a look.

Chandler smiled and leaned in, resting his forehead on his.

"I'm not planning on it."

Andy leaned in closer for a gentle kiss.

"C'mon, love...let's go up to bed."


	24. Dinner and Dancing

Waking up to the sound of the shower on was peaceful to Chandler.  
He did wonder why Andy wasn't laying next to him or holding him like he'd had been the last few mornings but he still liked the thought of Andy being just a few steps away in the bathroom.

Hearing the running water made him think back to their romantic time in the bathtub the other day and chandler blushed, sitting up in the bed.  
He had to use all of his self control on not walking right in there and joining the older man under the warmth.

Maybe soon they would be intimate enough for him to join him whenever he wanted.

Chandler's phone went off on the bedside table, pulling him from his wonderful thoughts of exactly how Andy looked right about now.  
Chandler's leg began to bounce up and down as he worried that the person contacting him was Jeffrey.

When he picked it up and looked at the screen, it was just his mom bugging him about coming to visit them or have dinner because Grayson missed him and he was too embarrassed to tell him himself.

"Everything alright?"

Chandler looked up quickly to see Andy standing in the doorway wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Uh..." Chandler choked seeing him like that. "Yeah..just my mom."

"Oh, how is Gina?"

"She's good." Chandler smiled as he pried his eyes away from Andy to text. "She wants to have dinner."

"Not tonight, I hope?" Andy asked going into the closet to get some clothes.

"Why is that?" Chandler asked as Andy waited to answer until he came back out fully dressed.

"Because..." Andy smiled, joining him by sitting on the bed. He took Chandler's phone and set it aside before linking their fingers. "I have a special night planned for us."

"Really?" Chandler's eyes lit up.

Andy nodded, leaning in for a kiss.

"Gale wants to see me for a quick meeting and then I'll be home later."

Chandler nodded and Andy realised something was off again.

"You sure you're OK?"

Chandler sighed.

"I was thinking about going to get my stuff...from Jeffrey's. Get it over with."

Andy felt anger bubble up inside.  
Not at Chandler just that man's name.  
He placed a hand on Chandler's back and rubbed soothingly.

"If you decide to...be careful. But if you decide you can't, you're welcome to use anything of mine and I washed your clothes you been wearing here. I did it while you were sleeping."

Chandler beamed. "Thank you."

Andy ran a hand though Chandler's hair as he leaned in for another kiss before he got up.

"I'm off. I'll see you in a bit, love."

Chandler nodded and smiled as he got up too going over to Tue dresser and putting on jeans and after a few moments of debating, grabbed one of Andy's pullover sweaters instead of his own shirt.

He needed a bite to eat before he did anything so he headed down to the kitchen to scrounge around.

 

\-----

 

Gazing up at the tall building from the parking lot was a hell of a lot easier than getting out of his car and going up to number 898 where his ex-boyfriend probably was right now.

Chandler tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he fought internally over this.

He really wasn't ready to face the man again right now and Andy's offer of just using his stuff and wearing his clothes was looking really nice right about now.

He even got as far as to grasp the car door but in that moment, he decided he just couldn't do it today. 

 

~

 

He knew going somewhere familiar would help ease the nerves he still felt just from being in the parking lot of Jeffrey's hotel, so he headed over to the little coffee shop they all always frequented.

As soon as he was ordering his vanilla coffee, he felt ten times calmer and stepped aside to wait for his drink.

It was out quicker than usual and he was on his way back out when he heard his nick name that could only be one person.

"Little man!"

Chandler turned around at the sound of Norman's voice and headed over to join him at his table.  
The man was obviously hungover but Chandler didn't mind if he didn't.

"I'm sorry I haven't called, kid. I've been crazy swamped! Finally had a chance to throw a party last night and you see where that got me! Hidin' out in the back of a coffee shop!" Norman said.

Chandler giggled, taking a sip from his own drink.

"That's OK! I've been busy too! After we got back from New York, I got a cold and then kind of moved back in with Andy... It's been nuts."

Norman rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"Wait, what?!" Norman grinned. "You and Andy!? Back together?"

Chandler nodded. "Yeah...me and Andy are back living together and...together."

"That's great man! Good for you! Are you happy, that's the important thing?"

Chandler blushed. "So happy."

Norman leaned forward to pat his arm. "Good to hear, man!"

"And infact Andy told me that he has a special thing planned for us in a while so I probably should go but I want to hang out. Maybe once filming's officially wrapped we'll have time for some gaming at yours?"

"You got it! Hey, tell Andy hey, and congrats you two!"

Chandler blushed some more as he stood and gave his co-star a fist bump.

"I will!"

Chandler headed out then, letting his mind wander the whole way home over what Andy could have planned.

 

\-----

 

Andy uncovered Chandler's eyes and the boy grinned at the patio table in front of them that was all set up with food.

"I wasn't able to cook all your favourites so I had to pick them up but...here you go."

"I thought you didn't like turnip greens?" Chandler giggled.

" Well...those are for you. But I like these other southern dishes."

Chandler grinned as Andy pulled out a chair for him and then sat in the one beside his.  
Once they got their plates fixed and Andy watched Chandler take a bite of the fried chicken, they got started on the chatting.

" So, how was your day?" Andy asked making Chandler laugh again until he frowned.

"I couldn't go get my stuff..." Chandler sighed.

Andy let out a breath of relief.

"that's ok, love." He said, placing his right hand over his left. "it's understandable."

"Its just so embarrassing because I got all the way over there and I just...couldnt. I never should've moved of yours. I don't think I ever really wanted that."

"I...blame myself for you moving out. That's on me. I'm so sorry I scared you and made you feel like you were trapped there. I don't want you to think that I'll ever do that again. We'll figure out how to get your stuff, love, together." Said Andy. 

Chandler grinned at him, taking another bite.

"This is so good." Chandler said. " thank you for putting this together for us."

"Anytime."

 

~

 

Chandler couldn't help but grin as Andy flipped on the speaker on the patio ledge and stood, offering his hand for a dance.

"Mr.Riggs, may I have this dance?"

Chandler giggled, accepting his hand and stood too.

"you may, Mr.Clutterbuck." Chandler teased as Andy yanked him close, pressing their bodies together as they danced.

Andy's arms felt so right, as he held him around the middle with one while the other's fingers intertwined with his.  
Chandler lay his head on his chest while Andy tucked his face in his neck and pressed his lips there.

All of this reminding Chandler so much of New York and he smiled at the memory just as Andy decided to leave a love bite right under his right ear, causing him to squirm and let out an embarrassing giggle.

"An...dy." Chandler gasped as he continued and they both paused their swaying to the song so Andy could move farther down to mark his neck until he reached his collar.  
Andy undid the top two buttons so he could teeth his collarbone too.

Andy stopped, resting his forehead on his as they both had to catch their breath.  
He leaned in for a gentle kiss whispering something as he pulled back.

"what was that?" Chandler asked, still dizzy from their lips locking.

"I asked if you wanted to make this official yet. Are we...boyfriends or?"

Chandler blushed, it barely visible in the dusk.

"Yeah...we can be boyfriends if you want." He grinned.

Andy beamed. "it's all I want." 

Chandler leaned in for a kiss to seal the deal.

"That's good. Me too."

 

\-----

 

Chandler sighed as he picked up his phone to set an alarm and read the text that had been left unread since 8:32.  
He must have been too busy with Andy and hadn't seen it.

Jeffrey: come get your stuff in the morning.

His heart beat quickened as he realised he would have to face his ex-boyfriend in a few hours.  
He barely had time to think about this when Andy sat down on the bed and slid under the covers without Chandler even noticing. 

"He wants me to come get my stuff tomorrow." Chandler said.

Andy nodded, silently.

"Will you...come with me? At least wait in the parking lot?"

Andy smiled. "Of course I will, love."

Andy leaned in for a kiss making him feel much better.

"Let's forget about him tonight, OK?" He asked, taking Chandler's phone to pit on the night stand and pulling him to lay in his arms.  
He knew the boy just loved laying in bed and him running a finger up and down his spine.  
It was such a small thing but it made them feel so close to each other.

Andy smiled as he felt Chandler's fingers drawing shapes on his chest as he did the same on Chandler's back.  
He wondered how they finally got to this point after so much anger, fighting and confusion.

"I wish it hadn't taken me so long to realize how much I love you and...want you. I've never been this happy." Chandler whispered.

Andy pressed a long kiss to the thick hair on top of his head.

"me either. You're here now...that's all that matters."

"Andy, I...love you."

"I love you too."


	25. Something to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! I'm so excited! Hope everyone likes the rest of More than meets the eye!

Two timid knocks on the door and Jeffrey answered without saying a word and stepped aside to let him in.  
Chandler felt his eyes on him as he walked into the main area and he was starting to wish that he'd had Andy come up with him like he'd offered.

Chandler took a deep breath and turned back to Jeffrey.

No. 

He could do this.

"Look, Jeffrey, I-"

"Just get your stuff."

Chandler nodded and headed back to the bedroom where he saw that Jeffrey had begun to put some stuff in a box but his clothes were still hanging in the closet which meant he probably still had stuff in the dresser too.

For a little bit, Chandler didn't hear anything from Jeffrey which was surprising and also made him nervous too.  
He guessed he'd counted his blessings too quick when he turned to see the man leaning on the door to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Chandler. I cut you off and...you're right. We ought to talk about things...considering we work together."

Chandler swallowed hard as the much taller man approached him.  
He came over to sit on the bed and patted the seat next to him.  
He didn't quite trust him but if they really were just going to talk then surely everything would be fine.

"I don't know what happened between us, Chandler."

Chandler looked down at his lap as Jeffrey took his hand.

"You know sometimes things just don't work out." He offered as he saw anger flash in Jeffrey's eyes. "People realize they belong with other people."

Jeffrey huffed but kept his cool, grasping Chandler's hand tighter.

"Chandler...you remember how amazing we were together?"

Chandler flinched at the memory, wanting nothing more than to forget.   
Forget his stuff and just run down to the parking lot, into Andy's arms.

"You have to, c'mon!" Jeffrey shouted, clearly scaring the younger man. "There's no way Andrew gives you what I did!"

Chandler scooted backwards but that just gave Jeffrey the opportunity to crawl more on top of him on the bed.

"Remember how you would cry out..." Jeffrey whispered pressing his lips to his neck. "and scream my name?"

Jeffrey bit down on Chandler's collarbone making him whimper in fear as he tried to push the larger man away.

"Feels good...doesn't it?" Jeffrey asked huskily as he pressed his hard crotch repeatedly against Chandler's.

Faintly, Chandler could hear someone pounding on Jeffrey's door.

Jeffrey felt Chandler squirming and held him down with his other hand.

"aren't you-"

"They'll go away."He

The pounding got louder and consistent to Chandler's relief.  
He plucked up the courage to look Jeffrey in the eye.

"It doesn't sound like they're going away."

Jeffrey cursed loudly and got off of Chandler and stalked out into the main area.  
Chandler stood, shaking and grabbed all the rest of his stuff, at least all the important things and shoved them into the boxes.

 

Two small boxes from the guest room he'd never unpacked, the box from the bedroom and a suitcase.He  
He had everything.

When he went out into the living room to see who was at the door and saw Andy standing there, he almost burst into tears.

"You got everything?" He asked and Chandler just nodded carrying two boxes and his suitcase himself, asking Andy to get the other box.  
He really didn't want to come back up there and risk getting cornered again.

 

~

 

Down at the car, Chandler hadn't spoken all the way down and as soon as Andy said his name, he dropped the boxes on the ground and let out a tear.  
Once he was in Andy's arms, he let his emotions out.

"What happened in there?" Andy asked, rubbing his back. "I just knew something was wrong and had to come check on you."

Chandler nodded. "T-thank you...He...He had me t-trapped o-on the bed. He wanted me to remember...being together."

Andy shushed him with a soft kiss.

"It's alright. You're safe with me, love."

 

\-----

 

Chandler couldn't believe it had been a week since he'd been officially living with Andy again.  
They had gotten all his stuff back and were happily settled in.  
They also thought they were through filming for the season but an issue with the director brought them right back to set.  
They weren't going to let work break their new found happiness and decided to make the most of it.

 

"Chandler and Andy sittin' in a tree...k-i-s-s-"

Chandler blushed bright red and sat up, away from Andrew as the brit covered Norman's mouth to get him to shut up.

"you could be a little more mature, mate." Andy replied as Norman continued his teasing some more.

"You two were the ones gettin' all cuddly on the bench! Right out in the damn open!"

Chandler blushed brighter, covering his face now.

"See what you did?" Andy jabbed playfully. "You embarrassed it."

Chandler looked back at Andy as he leaned his elbow on his own thigh.

"It's fine, Norm." Chandler admitted. "We're going to have to get used to the teasing from now on. Especially once everyone else knows."

Norman smiled over at the pair as the boy lay his head back on Andy's shoulder.

"They're gonna know soon with y'all like that!"

"How much longer until filming again?" Chandler sighed, ignoring Norman.

"Uh...around fifteen minutes, love." Andy replied, glancing at his watch.

"Ok..." Chandler grinned nuzzling his shoulder.

Andy smiled down at his boyfriend unaware of the glaring brown eyes watching from across the way.

"Hey, I'm havin' another party on Thursday. You're both welcome if you're not to busy with each other." Norman offered.

Chandler grinned as Andy shook his head.

"No, Norman, we'd love to come."

"Cool-"

The three guys looked up as Jeffrey walked up and sat down across from the three of them, all going silent.

"So...what's everyone talking about?" Jeffrey asked, rubbing his hands together.

Chandler sat up, off of Andy but scooted over closer to him if that was possible.

"Just...filming' stuff." Norman replied for both of them. "How we can't believe Greg messed up the schedule and we have two extra week of filming."

"Why is that a problem?" Jeffrey asked, looking right at Chandler. "we all get to spend more time together." 

Chandler swallowed nervously looking away from Jeffrey's crushing gaze as he felt Andy's comforting hand on his leg.  
It didn't take long for Jeffrey to notice and he leapt to his feet, startling chandler.

"You two are disgusting!" He screamed.

Andy acted like he wasn't sure what he was talking about before he followed Chandler as Norman tried to calm Jeffrey down.

"Hey, why'd you come over here if you can't handle seeing Chandler with someone else?" Norman asked.

Jeffrey chuckled darkly.

"That little cheater doesn't know what's good for him. If he had just stayed with me like he was supposed to-"

"Hey!" Norman threatened, grabbing the collar of 'Negan's' leather jacket. "Don't you dare talk about Chandler that way!"

Daryl might not threaten the taller man like that but Norman had no qualms about putting him in his place when it came to Chandler.

Jeffrey just chuckled again gaining a hard, fast punch in the jaw before Norman walked away before he could do anymore damage.

 

\-----

 

"I'm going up to take a shower." Chandler announced after he and Andy had finished their dinner about an hour after leaving work.

Andy kissed him on the forehead.

"Sounds good, love. I'll be up in a bit, I've got some papers I must take care of first."

Chandler nodded and headed up stairs.

As soon as he turned on the warm water his mind started to wander to Andy and he realized he wished he was in here with him.  
He wished he was there to kiss him.  
To run his hands over his skin.  
To make him feel all the wonderful things he'd felt in New York.  
The thought made him blush as he quickly washed up, hoping he'd find Andy in the bed when he got out.

He rinsed off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist to dry off before slipping on his boxer shorts.

He realised he'd forgotten his pajamas and walked out into the bedroom to get them and found Andy standing there in his boxer-briefs.  
They stared at each other for a moment before Andy grinned as Chandler let out a giggle.

"Wow." Chandler said as Andy walked over to him.

"I was going to say the exact same thing." The brit said, placing his hands on his hips where the bruises from Jeffrey were almost all gone.

Chandler blushed. 

"I was coming out to get my pajamas..." Chandler whispered between kisses.

"Or...neither of us could put on pajamas." Andy offered, shrugging.

Chandler's cheeks burned redder but he nodded even as his heart beat quickened. "We could even...wear less clothes."

Andy stared at him trying to decide if he'd heard him right.  
He swallowed hard, his heart beating faster too.  
Reaching forward he laced their hands together.

"Chandler..."

Andy didn't know what to say so Chandler cut him off leaning in for a kiss.

"Andy...when we were at...jeffrey's, he tried to get me to...to remember everything we...did together. If you hadn't come up to help me, I don't know what he would have done..."

Andy cupped his cheek.

"I..." Chandler stuttered as Andy lead him over to sit on the edge of the bed which was shadowed in lamp light. "Make love to me."

Andy smiled at him, bringing his hand up to his lips.

"Really? You sure, love?"

Chandler nodded just as Andy kissed his lips gently.

"Please...I want to know I'm yours."

Andy smiled at him, he knew he didn't have to beg for him.  
He was more than willing to do anything the young man wanted and he was thrilled and relieved that Chandler was finally ready for this.

"you've always been mine." Andy promised. "Even through everything we've been through. You don't have to do this for me."

"I want to give you pleasure too but...I need this. I need to be yours."

Andy stared into his eyes for a moment.

"...Lay back on the pillows, love."

Chandler watched as he grabbed some things out of the drawer by the bed and lay back down beside him.

"Chandler, I want to make sure that you're positive this is what you want." Andy held him close around the middle. 

"I do. I've dreamt of this for so long, Andy...please."

"If you get uncomfortable at all, please, please tell me to stop. Alright? I won't do anything you don't want me to do, I promise."

Chandler nodded. "I know...I will. I promise."

Andy placed a hand on his side, running it up and down before testing slipping it under the waistband of his underwear.  
Chandler whimpered, nodding, giving him the ok to remove them.  
Andy took off his own after his and tossed them both towards the bottom of the bed. 

"Beautiful." Andy whispered as his eyes took in Chandler's bare body.

Chandler smiled shyly as his own eyes trailed over Andy's chest and lower as the older man pressed his body gently to his.  
Chandler whimpered as he could feel everything and had never felt closer to Andy, knowing this was going to bring their relationship and bond to the next level.

"I love you." Chandler whispered as Andy pressed kisses down his shoulder and back, feeling him grab the small tube he had before slick, warm fingers met his entrance.

"I love you too." Andy grinned as he pressed those fingers deep into him making him gasp.

"That feel good?" Andy asked and Chandler could only nod. "More?"

Chandler nodded again.

"Please..." Chandler begged and Andy chuckled huskily as he pressed a second finger in.

Andy continued with that for a few more minutes before pulling them out gently, asking Chandler if he wanted more.  
Chandler turned his head to kiss him.

"Yes."

Andy aligned his body to Chandler's and the younger man whimpered as he felt Andy's hard length against his ass.  
It made him nervous and excited all at the same time.  
Andy wasn't his first, Jeffrey took that place but Andy was his first love and their bond was so strong that this was extra special.

Chandler seemed hesitant and Andy picked up on that, pausing to check on him.

"Chandler, love, you alright?"

Chandler swallowed hard, taking a deep breath, trying to relax.  
He was trying to remember that Andy was nothing like Jeffrey and this was going to be very different from that uncomfortable experience.

"Yes...Andy, I want this. I want you."

Andy smiled as he moved closer again and pressed against Chandler's entrance making the boy cry out.  
Slow and tenderly he pushed in and paused again, giving Chandler time to adjust.

As Andy moved again and again until he was sheathed all the way inside the young man, Chandler's breathing was ragged with the passion he felt for Andy.  
He felt so beautiful under Andy's touch, a complete contrast between this man and the other.

"An-dy..." Chandler choked out as the man began to move again so slowly so that he could feel everything.  
Andy reached around to Chandler's front and took his hand, lacing their fingers together, moving just slightly faster now.

Chandler moaned as their pace picked up and Andy made sure that this wasn't too much for him as he felt himself reaching the edge.

Andy cried out, spilling out as Chandler came a second later, Andy's name on his lips.

 

~

 

"Hi." Chandler whispered as he looked up at the older man as he leaned on his chest.

Andy grinned at him, running fingers up and down his bare spine. "You alright?"

Chandler giggled. "I'm...wonderful."

Andy beamed down at him, relieved that this was an amazing experience for him.  
Something he would remember forever.

Something they both would.


	26. Will you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! I know it's been forever and things have been crazy! Thanks to anyone for reading every chapter of this! Here is what I think is the perfect ending! I hope you all like it too!

Chandler took a deep breath as he stood on the other side of Gale's office door.  
It was the only thing between him and one of the hardest decisions he would ever have to make.

"You don't have to do this, love."

Chandler swallowed hard at Andy's words.

"What if I left?" Andy said. "I'll tell Gale and Scott that I'll quit...Rick can die."

Just the thought of that made Chandler want to be sick in the tiny trashcan in the office waiting room.

"No! Never!" He panicked.

Andy came over and pulled the boy into his arms holding him so close.  
Chandler wished that he never had to leave his arms.  
He could just stay there and forget everything and they could just go on like always.  
He wished things didn't have to be so strained.  
He wanted to say that he wished Jeffrey never came to be on the show but that wasn't true.  
Above anything else, he loved The Walking Dead with all his heart and as much bad Jeffrey caused him, the man caused as much good for the show.

"That wouldn't help anyway...I'd still have to work with Jeffrey and then I wouldn't have you around set. Besides...It's your show. It always has been."

"I thought it was Norman's show..." Andy joked.

Chandler actually smiled before his eyes watered a bit.

"Yeah...definitely."

Chandler pulled away and walked over to the large window that over looked the industrial courtyard.  
He didn't want Andy to see him this upset.

He'd made his decision. 

He wasn't backing out now.

Saying goodbye to Carl Grimes was probably going to be the worst thing he'd ever have to do in his career.  
No other role would be like this and no other character would he mesh so well with.

No cast - family would ever be the same.

Their family would never be the same and when he left it would change everything.

The one good that would come out of this would be that he and Andy would feel more free to be together.

The older man watched him from across the way before he couldn't take it anymore and walked over to hold him again, just as the boy broke down in tears in his arms.

 

\-----

 

It was only 10:17am and Jeffrey had already had enough beer to keep him at home all day unless he called an uber.

He sighed as his thumb hovered over the options beside Chandler's name in his phone.

Call?

Or delete...

He rubbed his brow hastily and finished off the rest of the bottle and tossed it on to the floor with the other two.

The dream he'd had of the boy last night had been so vivid that when he woke up to find he wasn't really there beside him and didn't really have his mouth around his dick, it sent him into a tizzy.  
He used the first drink to calm down and the others were just for good measure.

He either wanted to forget the boy entirely or track him down and drag him back to the apartment.

Another sigh as his thumb hit the call button and he put it to his ear.

 

\-----

Chandler was definitely annoyed when Gale returned after he'd told her that he wanted to leave the show and they were interrupted by his phone ringing.  
The name on the caller ID not helping any.  
With a huff Chandler turned off the ringer.

"Sorry about that..." He said glancing back up at Gale.

"I'm not upset by your ringing phone, Chandler...I'm upset that you want to leave us. What brought you to this decision?"

"A lot of personal things."

Gale nodded. "Alright, I won't pry."

She gave a long sigh. "Is there anything we can do to change your mind?"

" No...I'm sorry. I thought long and hard and...I'm gonna leave but there is one last thing you could do for me."

" What's that?"

"I don't want to hurt the all the fans feelings...could we make it look like I was fired instead?"

 

~

 

"He's really doin' this?" Norman asked as he met up with Andy in the waiting room.

Andy nodded. " Yeah...I can't believe it."

Norman leaned on the window afraid that if he looked at Andy they would both get emotional.

"Me either. He cares about this show too much."

Andy smiled sadly. " He really does. And me...I told him not to do this for me either but he wouldn't agree."

" 'Course not man. He loves you. You know that."

Andy nodded. "That's the only reason all this heartbreak is worth it."

"I'm sure gonna miss working with him but I know I won't have to actually miss him since the two of you are attached at the hip."

Andy chuckled, "There is that."

The door opened then and Chandler came out and ran right into Andy's arms in tears.

That was never going to have been easy.

Norman came over too and made it a group hug, patting down the back of Chandler's head.

"We're here little man, we'll always be here."

 

\-----

 

\- Two months later - 

 

"I can't believe you're turning nineteen."

Chandler grinned as Andy came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him from behind.  
He'd been getting ready to go to the 'surprise' party at Norman's restaurant when Andy came up into their room.

"I can't believe I have such an amazing boyfriend when I'm only nineteen."

The two shares a smile before leaning in for a kiss.

"Unless you'd like to be more?"

Chandler have him an odd look as he turned and Andy let go.

The older man took a deep breath and got down on one knee in front of him as Chandler grasped the dresser hard.  
He got out a box from his pocket and opened to show a beautiful silver engraved ring.

"Chandler Riggs...I love you. As odd as it sounds, I've always loved you. We've known each other for almost ten years and I want nothing more than to make you happy for the rest of our lives. I know you have a lot ahead of you but I hope that I'm the lucky man who gets to be by your side. I want us to be official and I want us to be a unit. I don't care if you want to get married now or...never even...but I want to give you this ring and ask you to wear it and just ask you to be mine, Chandler."

The biggest grin he'd ever seen on him covered his face and he pulled something out of his own pocket as he burst into tears between laughter.

"What?" Andy smiled. "I don't underst-"

Chandler cut him off with a deep kiss and when he pulled back he showed him the small box he had.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Chandler sniffled, still beaming.

"But you didn't answer me." Andy pouted. 

"This is my answer. Please, Andy, open the box." 

The older man pulled at the seam and it popped open to reveal a similarly engraved ring.

Andy's hand went to his mouth as tears flooded his own eyes.

"I was going to ask you the same question tonight..." Chandler admitted.

Andy let out a sob as he pulled Chandler as close as he could, burying his face in his neck.  
When he pulled away, long enough to kiss him again, Chandler grinned onto his lips.

"I'll say yes...if you will?"

Andy grinned back holding up the ring he'd given the younger man.

"Yes." He said slipping it on Chandler's smaller left finger. "I love you." 

Chandler took out the ring he had for Andy and slipped it on his finger.

"I love you too."


End file.
